MI DULC3 P3RDICIÓN
by Girl Perverse
Summary: Después de NEW MOON ,Edward no vuelve, han pasado 6 años ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar y Bella, se un SWAT, para ser exactos un francotirador -¿Cuando mi bella se convirtió en una arpía? pensé POV EDWARD ¡TODO POR UN ATRACO A UN BANCO! B
1. ¡¡ARTILLERÍA PESADA! ¡UN FRANCOTIRADOR!

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual y vocabulario soez

**Declaración:** los nombres de los personajes, pertenecen a S.M, la historia es totalmente mía

**¡ARTILLERIA PESADA! ¡UN FRANCOTIRADOR!**

**EDWARD POV**

**H**oy 13 de septiembre, hoy mi amor, Mi Bella cumple 24 años, hoy se cumplen seis años, desde que la deje abandonada en ese frio bosque, sufriendo por una gran mentira

…Dios…

Como podía haberme creído, yo la amaba, la amo más que a mi vida, y unas simples palabras, lograron destruir lo que habíamos construido

Pero sé que dejarla era lo mejor, ella tenía derecho a una vida, fuera de peligro, una vida larga y fructífera. Y conmigo eso era lo único que no iba a tener una vida, estar conmigo solo la ponía en peligro, el simple hecho de que yo respirar el mismo aire que ella, la ponía en peligro y no podía ser tan egoísta y quitarle su vida, por tenerla siempre a mi lado. Desde el día que decidí que lo mejor era dejarla, mi eternidad no asido, la misma me había ido del lado de mi familia, eh vagado, 4 largos años sin rumbo fijo intentando, mitigar mi dolor, intentando sobrevivir, por ella, por mi familia, por mi. Y lo intente, intente aplacar un poco mi dolor, pero no lo conseguí, desde hace 2 años volví con mi familia, ya que por mi culpa todos sufren.

Mi madre Esme, había perdido a dos de sus hijos en un solo día, había perdido a Bella porque yo les había suplicado, que nos alejáramos de su vida, me había perdido a mí. Porque no podía, vivir con nadie que me recordara a ella, no podía vivir con los recuerdos de mi familia, con los recuerdo de días felices que pasaron con Mi Bella.

Mi padre Carlisle, ya no era el mismo, al igual que mi madre había perdido, a dos miembros de su familia, mi padre ya no era el mismo que solía ser, ya no se pasaba horas interminables intentando, encontrar sentido a las nuevas experiencia, ahora solo se limitaba a trabajar y cuando llegaba a casa intentar sonreír, para hacer la cosas más llevaderas.

Alice mi hermanita pequeña era otra historia, intentaba por todos los medios posibles, que mi familia volviera a ser la de antes, pero ninguno de sus alocado planes funcionaba, por ejemplo ahora vivíamos en los Ángeles …por Duda… pero que le pasaba a esta mujer, nos había hecho ir a vivir a unos de los lugares más soleados de Estados Unidos, según ella porque quería, vivir un año como un autentico vampiro de películas, solo saliendo de noche …Bah… ella y sus ideas locas.

Jasper que decir de él, se la pasa todo el día jugando ajedrez ¡EL SOLO! Se sentía tan culpable de lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de ella, que no podía ni mirarme a la cara, aunque más de una vez. Yo le había dicho que él, no era el culpable de ser lo que Erasmo, pero él seguía dándose golpes de pecho

Emmett y Rosalie eran una historia aparte, esta ultima nos desconcertó a todos un poco, hace un años, estábamos todos en la sala y de repente Rose, dejo de hacer lo que hacía para, arrodillarse frente a mí y suplicarme que volviera por Bella, todos nos habíamos quedado en shock, ese día Rosalie solo repetía una y otra vez que Bella, era su hermana pequeña y que se la devolviera y ahí fue cuando entendimos todo, Rose veía a Bella como la hermana pequeña de la que se tiene envidia, porque todos el prestan atención a ella y a la hermana mayor la olvida, pues hacia se sentía Rose, desde ese día. Me suplico a diario que vulva por Bella, se le volvió una rutina decirme diariamente que Bella, estaba sufriendo por mi terquead …Bah… Que sabrá ella, yo se que Bella está bien y feliz, ella tiene la responsabilidad de ser feliz por los dos. Emmett era un caso, muy curioso desde que yo había vuelto no me miraba, pasa cerca a mí y parecía que no me viera y cuando tenía que dirigirse a mí, lo hacia usando mi apellido humano Masen, recuerdo una vez cuando me canse de que me ignorar y le pregunte abiertamente que era lo que le pasaba conmigo.

**Flash Back**

_**-E**__mmett, se puede sabes ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué me ignoras como si no existiera?-le pregunte, ya cansado. Me había pasado media hora preguntándole, si quería ir de caza conmigo, pero no respondía -¡Joder! Te estoy hablando ¿respóndeme? –le grite pero nada, en vez de hablarme, se puso en pie para irse de la sala, cuando paso por mi lado, lo tome del brazo, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue que mi cuerpo traspasaba el ventanal de cristal que tenia la casa, caí de espaldas en el suelo de arena seca que, quedaba en la entrada de casa, ya toda mi familia estaba junto a nosotros Carlisle y Jasper tenían sujeto a Emmett, que me miraba como si quisiera matarme_

_-Cálmate, hijo ¿pero qué fue, lo que te puso en este estado? –le pregunto mi padre a Emmett que solo forcejaba y me miraba de una forma penetrante, intente entra es sus pensamientos pero iban a tal velocidad que no entendía nada _

_-POR SU MALDITA, CULPA ESTA FAMILIA SE HA IDO A LA MIERDA, POR SU PUTO EGOISMO, MI HERMANITA DEBE ESTAR SUFRIENTO, AL IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS, Y TU ME PREGUNTAS ¿QUE POR QUE ESTOY EN ESTE ESTADO? LO QUIERO MATAR –empezó a gritar Emmett como loco, así que todo era por Bella, ¿yo egoísta? ¡No! yo había sacrificado mi amor, para que ella tuviera una vida normal_

_-¿Egoísta? Por favor, no sea ridículo, me sacrifique por ella, para que tu viera una vida feliz, ella no merecía esta vida –le dije colérico, como se atrevía a cuestionar mis razones _

_-LO PAGARAS MASEN, PAGARAS TODA LA ETERNIDA, SI TE MATARA DESCANSARIAS, ASI QUE TE JURO POR MI HERMANITA, QUE SERE TU SOMBRA, ASI QUE LE DIA QUE MI HERMANA MUERA, NI PIENSES VIAJAR A ITALIA, NO LO CONSEGUIRAS. TE RECORADARE TODOS LOS DIAS QUE FUE TU CULPA, QUE POR TU ESTUPIDEZ, MI HERMANA NOS ESTARA CON NOSOTROS TODA LA ETERNIDA COMO DEVERIA HABER SIDO, QUE POR TU TERQUEDAD, ELLA NO ESTARA AQUÍ, CON SU FAMILIA, TU EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN SUFRIRAS TODA LA ETERNIDA, DE ESO ME ENCARGARE YO, NO HABRA PEOR CASTIGO PARA TI QUE ESTE MASEN. DESEARAS MORIR PERO AQUÍ ESTARE YO, PARA IMPEDIRLO MASEN, AQUÍ ESTARE YO PARA IMPERDIRLO –dijo zafándose del agarre en el que lo tenían mi padre y hermano. Paso a mi lado empujándome y provocando que callera a suelo, hecho a corre al bosque que teníamos cerca de casa, Rose le siguió no sin antes matarme con la mira, nunca habíamos visto a Emmett tan furioso, lo que me dijo solo provoco que le dolor de mi muerto corazón se hiciera más grande._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**D**esde ese día, la cosas había ido a peor, Emmett ya no me ignoraba, ahora se la pasaba todo el día, jugando un juego que al parecer era de lo más divertido "insultemos a Edward" ese era su juego y ¡sí! Le encantaba

"_**Edd, te estamos esperando, nos tenemos que ir"**_Escuche la voz mental de Alice, hoy por suerte era un día bastante nublado aquí en los Ángeles, estábamos ya entrando al clima frio, así que el sol costero que suele hacer aquí, se escondía un poco, hoy teníamos que pasar por el banco, últimamente habíamos tenido problemas con una de nuestras cuentas, Carlisle me había pedido, que fuera a solucionar el problema y Alice había a provechado, para que después del banco, fuéramos a un centro comercial, a dar un paseo, me había negado pero insistió tanto que al final cedí, así que ahora me estaban esperado íbamos todos menos, nuestro padres, Carlisle había tenido turno doble en el hospital y Esme tenía una casa que reformar, solo ibas Jazz, Alice, Emmett, Rose y yo que iba a regañadientes, pero iba

"_**casi que no, pensé que teníamos que subir a bajar, tu egoísta culo para poder irnos, Masen**__"_ y aquí vamos ..Dios.. Emmett no se cansaba de agredirme, verbal y mentalmente

-No, emmy no hacía, falta que movieras tu majestuosas piernas, para ir a bajar mi culo, ya estoy aquí –le dije tomando las llaves de mi volvo, nadie dijo nada mas, salimos de casa, en dirección al banco, yo iba en mi preciado volvo que tantos recuerdo lindos me traía y el resto iban en el Jaguar de Jazz

Llegamos al banco y Emmett y Jazz decidieron entra conmigo. Mientras las chicas esperaban en el coche, entramos y de inmediato los pensamientos de todos lo que estaba en el banco me bombardearon

"_**¡oh! Que guapos, parecen modelos ¡uf! Treicy arréglate un poco el pelo"**_

"_**oOw, parecen ricos, pueden ser un buen negocio, voy a avisarle al gerente"**_

"_**¡oh! …Mi Dios… viene a mi caja, ahh respira, y sonríe, respira y sonríe"**_

¡Uf! humanos

-Hola, Minddy necesito hacer una par de averiguación, respecto a una de nuestras cuentas –le dije a la chica rubia, la pobre estaba hiperventilando

-¡oh! Si, ah ¿eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunto evadiendo la pregunta que yo le había hecho ¡ahh! por eso odio tratar con humanos, no sabes concentrarse

"_**Edd relájate asuntaras a la pobre mujer"**_pensó Jazz

Me relaje un poco y le señale, la chapita de identidad que tenia prendida de la chaqueta

-¡oh! Si lo siento, soy un poco despistada y dígame señor…

-Cullen Edward Cullen –le dije ¡Ja! La pobre veía demasiado nerviosa

-Claro señor Cullen, me pod…

"_**Edward, tenéis que salir ahora mismo de allí"**_ los ruidosos pensamientos de Alice me sacaron de mi platica con la cajera

Voltee a mirar a mis hermanos, para decirle que teníamos que salir, pero ya era demasiado tarde unos pensamientos, me llamaron bastante la atención

"_**Railey, vamos ese ahora o nunca, yo puedo"**_

-TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO –grito un hombre de unos 37 años aproximadamente, sacando de la gabardina que llevaba puesta dos ametralladoras de corto alcance –AL SUELO DIJE –volvió a grita disparando al techo del banco, se oyeron los gritos de las personas que estaba en el banco, todos nos sentamos en el suelo, Emmett estaba intentando contener una carcajada, al parecer le parecía gracioso, ver que estábamos envueltos en un asalto a mano armad

-Edd, ¿Qué está pensando? –me pregunto Jazz a velocidad vampírica, para que ningún humano nos pudiera oír

-Parece ser que, decidió atracar este banco porque debe dinero a una mafia y si no lo paga hoy mismo le mataran –le conteste al escuchar los revoltoso pensamientos de Railey

-Definitivamente los humanos son patéticos, este hombre se mete en un lio y el resto de la humanidad, tiene que pagar por sus problemas –dijo Emmett incluyéndose en la conversación

-Lo que me extraña es ¿Qué Alice no lo allá visto? –dijo Jazz pensativo

-Al parecer si lo vio, antes de que el asaltante, diera la voz de alarma Alice me grito mentalmente que saliéramos del banco, pero cuando iba a decíoslo este hombre se puso en acción-le contente a su pregunta

Escuchamos al asaltante, decirle a las cajeras que pusieran todo el dinero, en un morral de gimnasia que el. Traía para llevarse el dinero

"_**¡oh! Mierda, siento no haber visto esto antes, Edd"**_ pensó Alice, me metí a la mente de uno de los viandantes, que se había parado a ver qué pasaba al escuchar los disparos y vi como Alice y Rose daban vueltas alrededor del coche, exasperadas.

-Alice y Rose están de los nervios, por lo que está pasando –le dije a mis hermanos

-¡Pobre! Mi Rosi, claro que esta preocupada, su sexy oso, está retenido como rehén, a manos de un loco que le puede hacer daño …oh mundo cruel… no puedes dejar al mundo, sin un Emmett sexy, sería un pecado –dijo Emmett asiéndonos reír por lo bajo

-RAILEY, SABEMOS QUIEN ERES, SE QUE ESTAS ASUSTADO, PERO TRANQUILO CONFIA EN NOSOTROS NO TE HAREMOS, DAÑO SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO Y PROMETEMOS AYUDARTE –se escucho, hablar a un policía por megáfono, por lo que decía la mente del policía, esta no era la primera vez que Railey, intentaba atracar un banco, era la tercera pero siempre había logrado escapar, al parecer la ultima vez había herido a 6 de sus rehenes y uno de ellos había muerto a consecuencia del disparo. Esto sí que era grave, si a Railey le daba por disparar a los rehenes estaríamos en graves problemas, más bien todas las personas que esta en este banco estaría en graves problemas, si había sangre, habrían 3 vampiros sedientos, los cuales atacarían sin dudar.

Le conté lo que había escuchado por los pensamientos del policía, a mis hermanos y pensaba lo mismo que yo si había sangre, estábamos en problemas, Jazz intento calmar a Railey con su poder. Pero le humanos estaba tan excitado por la adrenalina del momento, que no dejaba que Jazz lo controlara, ahora solo quedaba esperar y rogar que a este hombre no le diera por abrir fuego, porque sería una gran problema

-VAMOS, RAILEY, SAL Y TU CONDENA NO SERA TAN LARGA- dijo unos de los mediadores de la policía, volví a meterme en la cabeza de uno del lo viandantes para ver qué pasaba en el exterior

Rodeando el banco habían unas 15 patrullas policiacas, con hombres armados hasta, los dientes, me metí en la cabeza de un policía que parecía ser el jefe encargado de la operación, para saber qué era lo que estaba hablando con el mediador

-Vamos a tener que llamar a los **SWAT** –le dijo el mediador al jefe de la operación

-Lose, pero sabes a quien enviaran, y no me gusta trabajar con ese agente –contesto, en su cabeza se proyectaron ciertas imágenes de una personas, pero no podía ver bien de quien se trataba, ya que la imagen era borrosa, pero por lo que pensaba dejaba más que claro que odiaba a ese agente

-Lose, Samuel pero es nuestro única salida, no podemos dejar que Railey se vuelva a escapar –le dijo el mediador a el jefe que ahora sabia que se llamaba Samuel, un hombre de unos 50 años, alto y un poco gordo

-Está bien, pero ya verás la que va a montar, cuando llegue –le contesto, el mediador saco un móvil, plateado y empezó a hablar rápidamente no entendí muy bien lo que decía, solo escuche que decía, _no importa, pero que llegue rápido es un 23A_ y colgó. al parecer un 23A eras cuando había un atraco con rehenes y posibles heridos

El mediador seguía intentando, a ser entrar en razón a Railey y este a subes solo le gritaba que si no tenía un coche en la puerta trasera del banco, empezaría a matar rehenes, lo cual era nuestros gran temor, de repente escuchamos un ruido ensordecedor. Hasta para nosotros los vampiros, el sonido era como de las ruedas de un coche cuando derrapa, Railey tomo del brazo a una mujer morena de unos 27 años que se le notaba a leguas que estaba embarazada, la puso delante del él como escudo humano …pero que cabron…

"_**¡oh! No voy a morir, no ahora que por fin quedo embarazada"**_ lo pensamiento preocupantes de la mujer me dieron pena, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que ese cabron matara a la pobre mujer

"_**¡oh! Por dios esto no puede ser cierto"**_ la voz mental de Alice me hizo volver a entrar a la mente de Samuel para ver qué pasaba …quede de piedra….

Era _ella_…

Estaba hermosa, tenía el cabello más largo y se lo había teñido de rubio. siempre preferí a las morenas porque Bella era morena, pero el rubio en Bella, quedaba jodidamente sexy, lo traía amarado en una coleta alta, su cara era más definida, esos hermosos ojos chocolate tenían un brillo un tanto peculiar que no supe descifrar, sus labios mas carnosos y con ese pintalabios rojo ¡oh! Que daba ganas de comerle la boca, su cuerpo era mucho más escultural, su cintura era mucho más pequeña, una caderas bien definidas, sus pechos era voluptuosos, y esa largas piernas queseé veían expuestas, ya que traía un short negro un poco más abajo del muslo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y unos tacones de unos 20 centímetro cerrados color rojo carmesí, ¡oh! Mi Bella en tacones y le quedaban tan sexys, tenía un top de tirantes finos del color de sus tacones, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo también, como el top azul que llevaba puesto en nuestra primera casi cita, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro …oh mierda estaba jodidamente sexy… y yo me estaba excitando

Un momento ¿pero qué hacia Bella en los Ángeles y en este lugar que ahora mismo era sumamente peligroso?

Mi Bella se acerco a Samuel contoneando sus caderas, de una manera demasiado ilegal ¿pero que pretendía? ¿Por qué no se iba a su casa? ¿Por qué estaba ahora aquí y se estaba acercando a Samuel?

-Samuel, espero que esto, sea importante me has hecho, venir en mi día libre –dijo Mi Bella, con tono frio y cortante ¡espera! ¿El la había llamado? ¿Pero para q…? Algo hizo clip y todo encajo. Bella era el agente del que estaba hablando hace un rato, mi Bella es policía, pero si le pedí que no hiciera nada estúpido o arriesgado y ella va y se mete a policía

-Tranquila, Swan es importante –le contesto con los dientes apretados, este hombre ya me estaba cayendo mala, como osa hablarle a si a Mi Bella

-Entonces habla, mi tiempo es oro –le contesto con prepotencia, cuando Bella se había vuelto tan prepotente

-Es Railey, ha vuelto a las andas –le contesto, le rostro de mi Bella se crispo, nunca le había visto fruncir tanto le ceño y apretar la mandíbula de esa manera

-Voy por mi equipo, ya es hora de terminar con esto –le dijo poniéndose las gafa de sol **(N/T: Ray-Bay, las que están de moda, las cuadradas XD es que me encanta)** de una manera muy sexy, para mi gusto. No me gusto nada, ver como todos los policía que estaba cerca de ella, la miraban como si fuera un trozo de carne

-Swan, solo te hemos llamado, por si hay algún percance, no te eh llamado para que le elimines –le apunto Samuel molesto ¿eliminar? No entendía muy bien de que hablaban y no podía tomar las imágenes de la mente de Samuel porque eran imágenes distorsionadas y poco claras

-Por lo que veo desde aquí y se ve claramente, ese bastardo tiene a una mujer embaraza y le está apuntando a la cabeza con un arma, así que cállate, si ese malnacido da un paso en falso ¡le mato! –dijo dirigiéndose a un audi R8 negro, ella era la que había hecho ese derrape, lo puede ver en la mente de uno de los policías un momento ¿lo matare? Pero qu…

Una imágenes de Bella, subida a un tejado apuntando a la cabeza de una mujer de unos 29 años que tenía un bebe en brazos y una bomba atada a su cuerpo, Bella puso la mano en el gatillo Y… ¡oh! No, NO, NO ella no podía haber matado a esa mujer, así y a sangre fría

Mi Bella era un francotirador de los SWAT, ¡oh! Pero que paso con mi dulce y cariñosa Bella, esta mujer no era mi Bella, la Bella que yo amo no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca así fuera su trabajo

-Edd ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto Jazz, llevaban rato hablándome, pero yo todavía no salía de mi shock, en un solo día había me habían secuestrado, había vuelto a ver a mi Bella y me había enterando que se había convertido en una asesina

-Be…llaaa –solo logre decir, nunca en mi vida había hiperventilado, pero ahora lo estaba asiendo

-¿Qué pasa con Bella? –me pregunto en tono serio Emmett, desde que yo la había dejado me había prohibido, nombrarla si no era estrictamente necesario

-Ella, esta hay a fuera –le conteste, ya con la respiración mas normalizada

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos a la vez

-¿Pero que hace Bella aquí? –pregunto Jazz saliendo de su aturdimiento

-Es francotiradora de los **SWAT** –les dije si creérmelo, se les abrieron tanto los ojos que parecía que se les iban a salir de las cuencas

-Bella, mi hermanita ¿Qué? –dijo Emmett confundido, cuando iba a hablar los pensamiento de Railey me distrajeron

"_**la matare, así sabrán que estoy hablando enserio y si no me traen el coche, matare a todos los rehenes"**_ iba a matar a esa pobre mujer, me iba a parar, tenía que hacer algo. Pero el grito mental de Alice, me saco de mis pensamientos de inmediato

"_**NO RESPIREIS"**_ hice señas a mi hermano y dejamos de respirar de inmediato, rápidamente fije otra vez mi vista a fuera y vi a mi Bella montada en uno de los techos de un coche patrulla estaba de pecho al techo del coche y apoyado en el coche, había un fusil de larga distancia color negro

¡No! iría a matar a Railey ¿o sí?

Todo pasó muy rápido, vi como Bella, ponía sus dedos índice y anular en el gatillo del fusil y Railey caía al suelo muerto de un disparo entre ceja y ceja, Mi Bella acababa de matar un hombre ante mis ojos, un grito me volvió a la realidad

-SWAN, NO TE DI ORDEN DE DISPARAR- estaba gritando colérico Samuel, mientras se a cercaba a Bella, esta se estaba bajando del coche patrulla y desmontando su arma para gustarla en un maletín negro que tenia sobre el capó del coche patrulla

-Era él o ella, y a que no sabes, para que me pagan, me pagan para eliminar a basuras como esas –le dijo sonriendo, pero cuando Bella se había vuelto tan fría, calculadora y arpía

-POR ESO MISMO NO QUERIA, LLAMAR A LOS** SWAT** –le grito Samuel, jalándose los cabellos

-JaJa y que habías hecho sin mí. Dejar que matara a esa mujer y volviera a escapar, por favor agente Jascrobii, no sea ridículo –le dijo llamándolo por el apellido

-¿Quién eres tú y que paso con la Bella de la que Charlie estaba orgulloso? – le dijo con voz triste, este hombre conocía a Charlie

-No, metas a mi padre en esto, Jascrobii, maten alejado a mi padre de tu sucia boca –le dijo con rabia alejándose. Para ir a su coche ¿se iba? NO, no se podía irse ahora que ella, había venido a mí, tenía que volver conmigo ella era y es y será **Mía** para siempre

Estaba tan concentrado, en la conversación que no me había dado cuanta, que varios policías habían entrado a sacarnos y había acordonado la zona donde Railey yacía muerto

Salimos rápidamente en la mente de mis hermanos al igual que en la mía, solo había una palabra

"_**Bella"**_

Cuando salimos vimos a Alice y Rose petrificadas y en estado de shock, me puse a ver entre la multitud pero no la vi, se habría ido

-Alice, has visto a Bella, ¿por donde fue? –le pregunte desesperado a mi hermana, que estaba en brazos de Jazz con la mirada perdida

-¿Alice? –le volví a decir, si no hablaba, iba a perder a Bella y no me podía permitir ese lujo

-No, se ha ido todavía su coche está ahí- dijo apuntando el audi de mi Bella

-Tenemos que hablar con ella –le dije

-Sí, no sé quién es esa, pero yo quiero recuperar a mi hermanita –dijo Emmett acariciando la espalda de Rosalie

-Vamos entonces –dijo Jazz, no encaminamos hasta el coche de Bella, para esperar que volviera

Estábamos tan distraídos en nuestros propios pensamientos que no oímos cuando Bella se acerco, hasta que escuchamos su melodiosa voz

-Familia Cullen

**HASTA LA PROXIMA** **B&E….**

**Espero que os guste mi nuevo faning, una Bella arpía ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara, como recibirá Bella a los Cullen? ¿Qué ah pasado, con Bella estos años?**

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews**

**¡Jodidamente os quiero!**


	2. ¡¡NADIE ES INDISPENSABLE!

**¡NADIE ES INDISPENSABLE!**

**BELLA POV **

**L**as cosas había empezado a cambiar, _el_ se había ido y yo había aprendido que nadie es indispensable en el mundo, seas o no humano.

Los cuatro primeros meses, de su partida lo había pasado mal, no tenia vida, pero una tarde del cuarto mes de mi adquirida no-vida, decidí que era suficiente que ya estaba harta de sufrir, por alguien que no merecía mi sufrimiento, empecé a cambiar volví a ser la Bella de siempre, pero mucho más experimentada, sabía que le amor tiene el poder de joderte la vida. Nunca deje de amarlo, pero ese amor pasó a ser odio. Un año después de su partida, estaba con Angela en mi habitación terminando de arreglar mi equipaje, ya nos habíamos graduado y nos esperaba la gran experiencia universitaria sexo, drogas y alcohol, experiencias humanas, la universidad de San Francisco. Una universidad con un gran programa de letras, el cual me venía muy bien, para estudiar Literatura inglesa.

Ya había terminado de empacar todas mis cosas, solo las teníamos que bajar y ponerlas en el coche de Mike, si todos íbamos a la misma universidad Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica y hasta la odiosa de Lauren, que en el último año de instituto, se convirtió en mi perrito faldero y nunca entendí porque ese cambio, al tiempo me entere de que era porque a ella también la había abandonado su novio y ahora entendía como me había sentido yo en mis días negros.

Haciendo alarde de mi torpeza, tropecé con mis propios pies, provocando que la maleta que tenia agarrada callera de la cama al suelo de mi cuarto, provocando que una de las tablas de mi habitación se levantara, cuando me levante para coger mi maleta, vi que en el hueco de la tabla que acaba de levantarse, había una bolsa negra y como dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, pues a este gato literalmente le mato

Dentro de la bolsa estaban todos mis regalos de mi cumpleaños número 18 y también las fotos que había desaparecido cuando el, se había ido. Había pasado una semana desde que el, se había ido cuando recordé mis regalos y la fotos, pero las busque en toda la habitación y no las encontré ¡Ja! Que irónico y ahora que ya me había dando cuanta que nadie, era indispensable y me había recuperado encuentro la prueba de que él. Nunca me había dejado de amar, que todo lo que me había dicho aquel día, era una gran mentira y sabía que se fue, amándome porque muy dentro de mí ese día, mi conciencia me decía que me estaba mintiendo y encontrar mis regalos me lo confirmaba, él quería dejar un trozo de su alma conmigo.

El día que encontré eso regalos lo maldije y lo odie desde lo más profundo de mi ser, Edward no era más que un puto egoísta, me había dejado por mi bien

….Bah…..

Esperando que tuviera una vida, que yo no quería, pero que el si quería para mí.

Después de eso solo pedía a Dios, encontrármelo para poder, gritarle todo lo que le odiaba por hacerme sufrir, por hacernos sufrir, porque si de algo estaba total y absolutamente segura era de que el también había sufrido y estaría todavía sufriendo.

Fui a la universidad, odiando el día en que le conocí, odiando el día en que me enamore, odiando el día que su egoísmo y su gran ego puedo más que su amor y sobretodo odiando él cuando le amaba

Mis suplicas de volver a encontrarme con mi pasado fueron escuchadas, pero no de la forma que yo, quería que pasaran

Lo único que recuerdo del día que mi pasado volvió a mí, es sangre, gritos, dolor, lágrimas, mucha pero mucha rabia y sed de venganza

Y ahora aquí estoy viendo otra vez a mi pasado, pero esta vez esta como había querido que estuviera aquella vez, pero ahora que tenía el pasado que quería frente a mí, solo sentía una cosa

…Nada…

-Familia Cullen –dije sonriente a mi pasado con burla y presentía que ahora también a un estrobo en mi futuro

**EDWARD POV**

-Familia Cullen –nos dijo sonriéndonos como si fuéramos unos viejos y buenos amigos a los cuales no veía, desde hace mucho. Pero también se notaba cierto toque burlesco en su voz

No éramos sus amigo YO la había abandonado como un animal, la había dejado sangrando y ahora que la veía, en su mirada se notaba claramente que había hecho caso a mis palabras, había retomado su vida si que yo interfiriera en ella. Pero no la había retomado como yo hubiera querido, había retomado su vida metida en el ojo del huracán

-¡Hay que ver! qué mal educados, os habéis vuelto estos últimos años, llevo exactamente 2min con 53seg esperando que me devolváis el salud, en cambio me estáis mirando de una forma muy poco educada, pero Esme que fue lo que crio unos vampiros civilizados o una manada de lobos pulgosos ¿eh? –nos dijo mi Bella poniendo sus manos en su cadera, negando lentamente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-Bella –fue lo único que pudimos decir, nuestras mentes no procesaban la información

"_**Mi amiga, ¿pero como no vi esto?"**_ los pensamientos de Alice, eran una mezcla de felicidad y confusión

"_**es tan raro no siente nada, no tiene ningún sentimiento, es como si estuviera muerta"**_ los de Jazz me llamaron mucho la atención, ¿Cómo que Bella no sentía nada? Eso era imposible, como el mismo lo había dicho tenía que estar muerta para que el no sintiera nada

"_**Esta hermosa, se ha convertido en toda una mujer, aunque un poco macabra"**_vale todavía no me acostumbraba a los pensamientos de Rosalie, referentes a Mi Bella

"_**Mi hermanita, es ella"**_ Emmett solo repetía eso una y otra vez

-¡No caperucita roja! Y como vosotros sois el lobo feroz, y ahora mismo estáis como en letargo, comiéndoos con los ojos a la dulce y sexy caperucita aprovecho, para escapar, asido un placer volver a veros Cullen's –dijo con arrogancia, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Bella tan arrogante? Rodeo para abrir la puerta del conductor de su coche, pero antes de que se pudiera meter al coche Emmett la tomo en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas como si acabaran de darle el poni que había pedido por navidad

-Emmett deja de darle vueltas que la vas a marear –le dijo Rose ¿sonriendo? Y no era la única todos sonreíamos, desde que no habíamos ido de forks, ninguno de nosotros sonreía, estábamos muy triste para sonreír de verdad

-hermanita, hermanita, has vuelto –canturreaba Emmett dándole beso por toda la cara ¿pero quién mierda se creía este mastodonte, hormonado para abrazar y besar a Mi Bella así?

"_**Edd, relájate te va a explotar la cabeza, de lo celoso que estas"**_pensó Jazz sonriendo de oreja a oreja ¿pero qué era lo gracioso? ¿Quería ser yo quien la abrazara y besara, pero de una forma más profunda? Le envíen una mirada envenenada y gire mi cabeza para hablar con el descerebrado que estaba tocando a Mi Mujer

-Emmett, suéltala –le gruñí al mamut con cerebro de mosquito que tenía como hermano, si la seguía abrazando y besando así le mataría

-¡oh! Eddy esta celosito –dijo el muy cabronazo con tono burlón, por lo menos ya no me decía Masen, lo que quería decir que ya no estaba enfadado ¿no? Pero daba igual yo no estaba para sus bromitas

-¡Vete a la mierda! Emmett –le dije con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados para no tirarme sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza

-¡oh Por dios! ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Edward-le santurrón, yo no digo una mala palabra-Cullen? –dijo mi Bella, tapándose su pequeña y apetitosa boca con una de sus delicadas manos, me miraba con tono inocente y con falsa sorpresa ¿pero qué había pasado con mi dulce Bella? Y ¿de dónde había salido esta arpía? Arpía o no, es jodidamente sexy me dije a mi mismo, bajando mi mirada que se había oscurecido por la lujuria que ahora mismo estaba dominando mi cuerpo, su piernas se veían tan suaves y comestibles, quería tocarla como no la había tocado cuando estaba con ella, tiempo al tiempo Isabella volvería a ser mía quisiera o no

"_**Joder Edward, piensa en Emmett en tanga, no me podre contener mucho mas como no te calmes"**_ pensó Jazz al sentirse avasallado por mi excitación y celos

-Emmett, no se ve nada bien que un **SWAT** esté siendo tratado de esta forma tan intima en público, has le caso al frustrado sexual de Eddy y suéltame –le dijo Mi Bella a Emmett removiéndose entre sus brazos para que la soltara ¿frustrado sexual? Agg si toda esta frustración era su culpa, antes de conocerla no me había importado mucho el sexo, pero cuando la conocí el 97% de mis pensamientos eran imaginándome follandola, como un puto animal, y el otro 3% era para darle la fuerza a mi cordura para que no se dejara vencer por el predador sexual, no me podía acostar con ella, es una humana frágil y jodidamente apetecible, para su propio bien ¡hay Isabella! si supieras la veces que eh querido, obligarte a ponerte en cuatro y follarte hasta dejarte si alma, te asustarías

-Bella, amiga, hermana ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo la pixel de mi hermana Alice abrazándola, cuando Emmett, la soltó

-Yo Jodidamente sexy como puedes ver –le contesto estirando los brazos y dando una vuelta lenta para que la viera, una vez Alice la había soltado de su abrazo

-Sí. de eso nos hemos dado cuenta, déjame decirte que estas hermosa –le dijo Rose, si creo que a Rosalie los años la volvieron loca y bipolar, primero la odio, luego se alegra que la abandonemos, luego se deprime y ahora solo le falta dar saltitos de felicidad

-lo sé, tu también estas hermosa Rosalie –le dijo con ese Jodido tono arrogante que estaba empezando a ponerme más duro que una roca y eso que mi cuerpo ya era roca …agg…

Rosalie solo la miraba y sonreía como tonta

-Bella, que gusto verte de nuevo –le dijo Jazz estirando su mano para estrecharla con las de mi Bella, pero como se osaba si quiera a ofrecerle su sucia mano ¿no entendía que no me gustaba que ningún hombre tocara lo MIO?

"_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, porque acabo de tener una visión donde, les arrancas los brazos a Emmett y a Mi Jazzi"**_ grito mentalmente Alice, mostrándome la visión que había tenido, y me encantaba

En ella aparecía yo, tomando a Bella y posicionándola detrás de mi espalda para protegerla, mientras me abalanzada sobre Jasper antes de que su asquerosa mano de vampiro, tocara la de mi Bella y luego hacia lo mismo con Emmett, cuando intentaba coger a Bella, pensando que se me había ido la cabeza. La imagen era putamente tentadora

"_**EDWARD"**_ el grito mental y desesperado de Alice, al ver que su visión no cambia, me hizo dejar de pensar en una y mil formas de torturar y matar a mis hermanos, por haber tocado a mi Bella. Cuando la visión cambio Alice se relajo, ahora no les iba a matar porque lo más probable es que mis hermanas y mis padres se enfadaran conmigo, pero iba a pensar en una forma muy placentera de vengarme por haber tocado a mi Bella

-Y tu no piensas saludarme, Eddy –me dijo mi Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos homicidas. Ese Eddy en ella sonaba tan excitante, nunca me había gustado que me dijesen Eddy, pero vendería mi eternidad a quien hiciera falta, por escuchar ese Eddy mientras, la embestía con violencia animal

-¿Cómo te han ido las cosas estos últimos años? –patético, me reprendí, eso era lo único que podía decirle a la mujer de mi vida

-¡uf! Que saludo mas afectivo, como se nota que me has extrañado per… -dejo de hablar cuando escuchamos la acción de AC/DC highway to hell –Disculpad es mi teléfono, tengo que atender –dijo Mi Bella sacando una BlackBerry del bolsillo trasero de su mini short, que hacía que su bien torneado culito se viera todavía más apetecible

-No hay problema, atiende tu llamada –le dije con despreocupación ya que tenía una vista perfecta de su culito, porque se había dado la vuelta para hablar

-Swan –contesto con tono neutro

_-Hola, gatita_ –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono ¿gatita? Juro buscar a ese humano y torturarle hasta que me pida que le mate, nadie llama gatita a Mi Bella

_-Franco, amore a que debo, el exquisito placer de escuchar tu ardiente voz_–contesto ¡la arpía! Que se hace llamar Bella, con voz sexy, es que no lo tenía claro solo a mi me puede hablar con voz sexy, a nadie más …Agg…

_-¡Umm! Alguna vez te eh dicho, lo cachondo que me pone escucharte, hablarme así gatita_ -¡le matare!, juro que lo desollare como a un pavo, el día de navidad ¿cachondo? Vamos a ver si vuelves a usar esa palabra con mi mujer, cuando te encuentre

"_**Edd, contrólate tus celos me están matando, metafóricamente"**_ estúpido empático

-¡muérete, emo! –le dije a velocidad vampírica, Emmett al escuchar cómo le había llamado a Jazz, soltó una estruendosa carcajada, asiendo que Bella, lo mirar interrogante

_-Me encanta complacerte, ¿ahora dime a que debo tu majestuosa llamada?_ –le dijo mi Bella, al humano con el que está hablando, que próximamente seria cadáver

_-Quería decirte, que estaba en la ciudad, llegue ayer. Y me preguntaba si te apetecía_, _rememorar viejos tiempos_- ¿viejo tiempos? De que mierda estaban hablando

_-¡umm! Un propuesta muy interesante, y para tu suerte y placer tengo unos días libres, que te parece, en mi apartamento hoy, y yo escojo el juego_ -¿pero de que estaban hablando? me estaba empezando a poner nervioso ¿espera? Se iba a ver con ese bastardo, o no sobre mi cadáver, no aun mejor la seguiré y cuando se encuentre con ese engendro de la vida, que osa llamarla gatita, lo secuestrare, torturare y matare

"_**Edward, porque cada vez que veo tu futuro, te veo matando o torturando a alguien**_" …agg… estúpida pitonisa de feria

-Déjame en paz, pixel –el gruñí a Alice ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en mi futuro?

_-Me parece una excelente idea, que te parece si nos vemos a las 10:00 de la noche en tu apartamento, estoy deseando empezar a jugar contigo, hasta la noche_ gatita –digo el muy cabronazo, colgando y dejando a Bella con una cara de satisfacción ¿sería su novio o esposo? Ese pensamiento, provoco que mi muerto corazón se encogiera de dolor ella es mía no podía tener a nadie o peor casada

-Bella, ¿Quién era ese? Y ¿a qué vais a jugar? –le digo Emmett y no era el único todos teníamos la misma pregunta en la cabeza, aunque mis hermanos era por curiosidad, pero lo mío no era curiosidad yo quería saber ¿quién era y que pretendía jugar con mi Mujer? Para luego matarle, lenta y dolorosamente

-Nadie un amigo que no veo hace mucho –contesto con simpleza

"_**Edward como supongo ya no te importa que mire su futuro, voy a mirarlo ahora para saber ¿Quién es? Nadie nos quitara a Bella de nuevo"**_ pensó Alice, yo asentí con la cabeza, ya que cuando nos habíamos ido de Forks, le había prohibido mirar en el futuro de Mi Bella, pero ahora ella había venido a mí, así que haría hasta lo imposible para que se quedara conmigo

-Alice Cullen, yo de ti no hago lo que estas pensando, no te gustara nada lo que vas a ver, como te pongas a husmear en mi futuro, ahora mismo -¿pero cómo? Como sabia Bella que Alice iba a ver su futuro si no lo había dicho en voz alta

-¿pero cómo? –dijo Alice visiblemente confundida como el resto

-JaJa simplemente yo lo sé todo –dijo con arrogancia –Bueno no os puedo invitar un café, ya que no coméis ni bebéis nada, así que Familia Cullen un placer, haberos visto otra vez bye –dijo pasa por nuestro lado y metiéndose a su coche, no, no se podía ir todavía tenía que saber todo lo que había pasado, ¿Por qué no había cumplido su promesa de no hacer nada estúpido o arriesgado? Desde luego ser un SWAT era lo más estúpido y arriesgado que podía haber hecho, simplemente no se podía ir, no ahora que la había recuperado, no cuando la habíamos recuperado, tome la puerta de su coche antes de que la cerrara

-Pasa lago Edward –escuchar mi nombre de sus labios era gloria para mis oídos

-Me preguntaba si te apetecía, ir mañana o hoy a casa Esme y Carlisle estar felices de verte –le dije con voz ronca, desde la posición que estaba, tenía un vista perfecta de su redondos y perfectos pechos ..agg… como quería tocarlos

-¡umm! …a ver… ¡umm! Si me parece bien, mañana nos vemos –no podía estar más feliz mañana a vería, aunque quería que fuera hoy no iba a tentar mi suerte, le dije que si le apetecía podía ir a buscarla a su departamento, pero se negó así que a regañadientes le di la dirección de nuestra actual casa

-Bueno, ahora si Familia Cullen nos vemos mañana –nos dijo, había algo de lo que me había percatado al igual que todos desde que nos habíamos encontrado nos dejaba de decirnos Familia Cullen, como si simplemente fuéramos unos conocidos

Cerré la puerta de su coche y la vimos partir, a toda velocidad ¿pero desde cuando a Bella le gusta la velocidad?

Cuando le coche de Bella se perdió de nuestra vista, todos pensábamos lo mismo

¿Quién era ella y que había hecho con Nuestra Bella?

_Mañana seria un día muy largo y esta noche simplemente seria un calvario…_

_**E&B HASTA EL PROX CAP **_

_**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Bella? ¿Qué pasado era el que ella no quería?**_

_**¡Umm! Muchas preguntas pocas respuestas Jajaja**_

_**Espero merecer vuestros Review**_

_**Y como siempre Jodidamente os quiero**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Katiuska Swan**_

_**p.d: siento los errores de ortografía**_


	3. ¡¡LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA!

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual y vocabulario soez

**Declaración:** los nombres de los personajes, pertenecen a S.M, la historia es totalmente mía

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P**

**¡LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA! **

**BELLA POV**

**C**harley siempre me decía que no podía dar nada por sentado, sin haber antes conocido la otra verdad, la otra cara de la moneda.

Cuando empezó a darme eso consejos tan misteriosos, empecé a verlo un poco raro, ya no habla de Edward como el idiota aquel, ahora habla de Edward como el chico aquel. Al principio me preocupo un poco y pensé seriamente llevarlo al hospital, ya que le estaba fallando la memoria, no recordaba que por el egoísmo de Edward y mi estupidez si estupidez, por haberme vuelto tan dependiente de Edward que cuando se fue casi muero.

Bueno en fin, que por él y su gran conciencia de buen samaritano (nótese el sarcasmo) casi muero del dolor, a veces recuerdo ese agujero en el pecho que me dejo cuando se fue, con verdadera nostalgia ¡quedaría por sentir así fuera ese dolor ahora!

Una tarde descubrí a Charley sentado en el patio trasero de casa, mirando una foto me acerque para ver porque estaba tan cabizbajo

Y lo que vi me dejo bastante por no decir muy preocupada y sorprendida, Charley tenia una foto donde salía yo y Edward abrazados en la cocina de casa, ¿pero como había hecho esa foto? ¿Y por qué Edward nunca me había dicho que mi padre la tenia? me acerqué un poco más para ver mejor la foto y escuche susurrar a Charley _"pobres chicos, han sufrido tanto"_ ¿pobres? En plural. Charley había perdido la cabeza, lo enfrente y le pedí una explicación de lo que acaba de decir. Y por decirlo de alguna forma, la bomba me estallo en la cara, me explico que sabía que Edward era un vampiro y Jake al igual que el resto de chicos de la reserva, eran lobos, me dijo que lo había descubierto una tarde en casa de Bill, que en un descuido de Jake, lo vio en su forma lobuna y que ese día, le explicaron todo acerca de los Quileutes y los Cullen, me dijo que siempre le había parecido extraño la forma en que Edward estaba conmigo que parecía que le diera miedo tocarme, que el día antes de que Edward y su familia se fueran, el día que Edward estuvo en casa después del accidente de los cumpleaños. Lo noto extraño que mientras miraban el partido él, lo estaba viendo de reojo y en su mirada solo veía sufrimiento. Estuvimos hablando por horas y le conté lo que había pasado el día de mi cumpleaños y también el conté mis supuesto del porque Edward se había ido y al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba, Charley me dio la razón en el hecho que Edward era idiota, por haber dejado a su amor, por volverse el M. Gandy del nuevo siglo ..Bah…

Desde ese día con mi padre nos volvimos inseparables íbamos a todos lado juntos y así fue como conocí al agente Samuel Jascrobii es un buen hombre, teníamos una buena relación de amigos el siempre fue como mi segundo padre, pero la gente cambia yo cambie

-Gatita, me estás escuchando -…Bah… Franco podía ser bueno en el sexo, pero era una especie de Mike-perrito faldero-Newton, pero más insistente

-Franco, ¿por qué estas todavía en mi apartamento? –le pregunte levantándome de la cama, donde hace unos minutos, estaba sintiendo algo ¡sí! Ese era el único sentimiento, por así decirlo, humano que me quedaba la lujuria y pensaba aprovecharla

-Gatita, ¿pero por que eres así? Siempre es lo mismo. Y déjame decirte que tienes un culitos delicioso –me dijo comiéndome con la mirada, me acerqué al almario de mi habitación y tome una bata, para cubrir mi desnudes, mientras el se levantaba y vestía para irse de mi casa

Desde que descubrir el sexo, lo disfruto al máximo, es el único placer carnal que me hace sentir viva, gracias a él todavía tengo algo por lo que luchar contra mi yo malvado que solo me pide ser liberado

-Franco, el sexo contigo es algo sumamente placentero, pero no necesito que te quedes para darme cariño, entiéndelo lo nuestro es sexo, sexo y mas sexo ¿comprendes? –le dije como si estuviera hablando con un niño de preescolar, cada vez que tengo una sesión de sexo desenfrenado con Franco, termina arruinándolo todo con el mismo discurso de siempre ¡Oh si no fuera tan bueno! Ya se habría ido a la ¡Mierda!

-Bella, no sé qué paso en tu vida, para que temas tanto al compromiso y bla bla bla –cada vez que empieza simplemente me desconecto y dejo de escucharle hasta que termina –Entonces me das una oportunidad –dijo terminando su irritante discurso de moralidad y es mi turno de contestarle lo mismo de siempre

-Franco, Franco, Franco no seas ridículo vosotros los hombres para mi, sois una sola cosa, penes con piernas, los cuales puedo usar cada vez que tenga que saciar mi sed carnal, si no fuera porque me encanta la sensación de ser embestida con bestialidad seria ¡lesbiana! ahora vete de mi casa ¡ah! Y dile a tu amigo que gracias a su participación en el juego de hoy ¡eh tenido el mejor trió de mi vida! _bye amore_ –le dije con arrogancia mientras me iba al baño, para darme una ducha

Como odiaba que intentara, decirme que era lo mejor para mi, es que no hablábamos el mismo idioma yo quiero sexo y nada más, no quiero ni casa, ni marido, ni niños, ni un estúpido jardín para el perro, yo solo quiero sentir la sangre a mil por hora, cuando estoy ejerciendo mi trabajo, solo quiero sentir, el calor que se apodera de mi cuerpo cuando estoy excitada, solo quiero eso ¡¿están difícil de entender?

Salí de la ducha y Franco ya se había ido y mi casa quedo como quedo mi alma aquella tarde sola

Me puse unas bragas negras de encaje y una camiseta de Charley talla XXL, que usaba como pijama y me fui a la cama, estaba cansada y mañana seria un día de lo más entretenido…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**C**uando no tomaron las declaraciones por ser rehenes en el atraco del banco, salimos a toda prisa, dirección a nuestra casa, teníamos que hablar con nuestros padres, teníamos que contarles lo que había pasado hoy, teníamos que decirle que Bella estaba de vuelta que Mi Bella esta devuelta

Ahora mismo mes sentía como en una mala película de Quentin Tarantino, todo era demasiado gore y surrealista, Bella francotiradora, la misma Bella que un día lloro por horas por que Emmett le dijo que había matado a la madre de Bambi y pensaba salir a buscar al padre de Bambi también para matarle, esa Bella no podía haberse convertido en alguien frio y calculador

La imagen de Bella, subida al capo del coche patrulla y poniendo los dedos en el gatillo de su rifle, se reproducía una y otra vez

Pero lo que más me descolo, fueron las palabras que le dijo a Samuel después de matar a Railey a sangre fría _"Era él o ella, y a que no sabes, para que me pagan, me pagan para eliminar a basuras como esas"_ le había dicho a Samuel sonriendo ¿pero cómo podía, sonreír después de haber matado a una persona, así sin más?

Luego Samuel, había nombrado a Charley y Bella se había enfadado ¿pero por que se enfado? ¿Qué pasa con Charley? ¿Qué paso con Bella estos últimos 6 años? Tenía muchas preguntas y tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber la respuesta de cada una y pregunta era ¿Bella contestaría nuestras preguntas?

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado que ya estaba entrando a la senda que conduce a casa, podía escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanos y todos eran un solo caos

Alice, estaba debatiéndose entre felicidad y frustración ya que Bella le había dicho que no husmeara en su futuro y ella quería saber al igual que todos

Rosalie, estaba como una niña el día de navidad, la cual había recibido el regalo deseado ¡vamos! Ahora mismo da un poco de miedo, me estoy plantando seriamente ¿los vampiros se podrán volver locos?

Jasper estaba entre aliviado y preocupado, aliviado porque ya se podía quitar los 10.000 kilos de plomo que llevaba atados a pecho y espalda, por la culpabilidad, ahora que Bella había vuelto y todo podía volver a ser como antes y preocupado al recordar que Bella no sintió nada al vernos, eso a mí también me preocupaba ¿y si ya me había olvidado?

Emmett estaba realmente histérico, no podía creer que su dulce y buena hermanita se haya vuelto tan arpía y calculadora ¡Vamos que ahora mismo solo quería arrancarme la cabeza! Ya que por su mente solo pasaba un culpable y ese era yo

Bueno y yo simplemente como dije antes tengo que estar en una mala película de Quentin Tarantino, por una lado la dicha no cavia en mi pecho Mi Bella había vuelto a mí, lo que claramente era un señal para no volver a dejarla ir, por otra parte estaba demasiado confuso, estaba metido en un película gore, viendo como mi dulce novia se había vuelto una perra sedienta de sangre. No tenía que ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que a Mi Bella, le había pasado algo, ella siempre había querido estudiar literatura y de eso a volverte un francotirador de los SWAT hay un trecho bastante largo

Pero lo que más me irritaba era que ella me lo había prometido, ella me había prometido no hacer nada estúpido o arriendados y va y hace lo más estúpido que se encuentra, es que no se detuvo a pensar como, se sentirá su familia si le pasa algo o como me sentiré yo si le pasa algo, no podía ver el otro la do de la moneda, no podía pararse a pensar en lo infeliz que me hace el saber que no cumplió su palabra.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa así que me ti mi coche en el garaje ¡y qué suerte la nuestra! estaban los coches de Carlisle y Esme, no tendríamos que llamarlos y espera a que llegaran, mis hermanos se bajaron del Jaguar de Jasper y entramos a casa, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala de estar viendo un programa de animales

Cuando entramos se giraron a saludarnos y preguntar cómo nos había ido en el banco, nos sentamos y cuando iba a contestarle Rosalie me interrumpió

-¡ah! ¡Oow! No sabemos como pero ella y luego ¡Oow! –decía Rose tan rápido que no se le entendía nada y aparte tenía una sonrisa tan grande quedaba un poco de escalofríos verla y eso que somos vampiros

-Rose, amor ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y qué paso? –le pregunto en tono maternal Esme a Rose, pero esta no le contesto porque salió de la sala corriendo como loca y gritando que tenía que redecorar mi habitación para que su hermanita se sintiera más cómoda ¡en serio! el comportamiento de Rose, empezaba a para la fina línea de la cordura y la locura

-¿Qué le pasa a Rose y de quien está hablando? –pregunto mi padre mirándonos a todos con el seño fruncido

-Bella –dijimos a coro, la cara de mis padres no tenia precio

"_**Edward cariño y tu como te sientes"**_ pensó mi madre preocupada, no quería que me volviera a ir y estaba pensando que si habíamos visto a Bella con familia yo me desesperaría tanto que me iría

"_**Edward, hijo como estas y como que Bella, ¿Qué pasa con ella?"**_ pensó Carlisle igual o más preocupado que mi madre

Les conté todo lo que paso desde que llegamos al banco hasta que Bella, su fue diciendo que nos veríamos mañana, solo en momentos como francotiradora y asesino a sangre fría a un hombre, mis padres se llevaban las manos a la boca para acallar un poco los jadeos de sorpresa , estuvimos hablando por horas y sacando diferentes hipótesis sobre que había hecho Bella estos últimos años y todos llegamos a la misma conclusión a Bella, a Mi Bella le había pasado al grave que había hecho que cambiara su forma de ser dulce y cariñosa, por una capa de sangre fría

Decidimos investigar un poco, para saber que había pasado en la vida de Bella hasta hoy, hicimos un par de llamadas, buscamos en bases de datos, leímos noticias antiguas, pero nada cuando iba a decir que me rendía.

Emmett soltó una maldición, Emmett llevaba un rato hablando por teléfono con unos contactos que teníamos en Forks, cuando colgó y nos conto los que le habían dicho, me sentí miserable, me sentí la peor mierda del mundo

Unos de los secretarios del ayuntamiento de Forks informo a Emmett de una tragedia

La familia del jefe de policía Charley Swan había sido asesinada, en unas vacaciones al parecer había sido un ajuste de cuentas de uno de los tanto criminales que había encerrando el jefe Swan,

los hechos ocurrieron entre las 7:00 y 9:00 de la noche Charley Swan, en compañía de Renne Dywen ex esposa, Phil esposo de Renne, Sun Clearwater mujer del Jefe Swan y Bill Black amigo cercano de la familia, fuero atacado por sorpresa mientras esperaban a Isabella Swan única hija del matrimonio de Renne y Charley, según los informes la joven se salvo de ser asesina, porque su vuelo de San francisco a Forks-Washington tuvo un retraso, cuando la joven llego a su casa se encontró con la escena del crimen, unos vecinos alertados por los gritos de dolor de la joven Isabella Swan, llamaron a la policía, la cual acudió de inmediatamente al lugar del crimen

Todos nos habíamos quedado en Shock, si yo no me hubiera ido del lado de mi Bella, si no hubiera prohibido a Alice mirar su futuro, nada de eso habría pasado, Alice lo habría visto venir y podíamos haber evitado esa masacre

Salí de casa, no podía con todos los pensamientos de culpabilidad de mi familia, pero no entendía que el único culpable era yo, como iba a volver a mirar a Mi Bella a la cara sin sentirme una escoria

Pase toda la noche en un bosque, revolcándome en mi propia mierda, me sentía mal, creo que esa no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para como me sentía

¡Pero que te hice Mi Bella! ¡Que te hice!

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana llego y con ella llego una pregunta ¿me podrá ella perdonar por idiota?

Corrí devuelta a casa, ya que Bella había dicho que llegaba a las 12:00 y eran las 11:40 tenía que darme un ducha para quitarme el polvo y la sangre, que me había quedado después de haber descargado mi frustración peleando con un oso

Cuando entre a casa todo estaba caminando de un lugar a otro sin saber qué hacer. todos se preguntaba ¿Cómo tenían que portarse ahora que sabían que había pasado a la familia de Mi Bella?

Entre ignorando la miradas que decían claramente ¿pero que le paso a tu ropa? Y subí a mi habitación.

Cuando entre volví a salir de ella, ¿sería que me había equivocado? No pero si mi habitación es la cuarta puerta a la derecha, volví a entrar y sigua si entender ¿Dónde estaban mis cosas? Ya no había un sofá de cuero negro en la mitad de la estancias, había sido remplazado por una cama de matrimonio, que tenía una sabanas de seda blancas y azules, la cama era de bambú y hacia juego con las mesitas de noche y el cabecero de bambú blanco, en una de las esquinas de la cama había un camisón de encaje negro para mujer ¡esto era muy raro! Es una de las mesitas de noche había una libro edición limitada de Cumbres borrascosas ¿espera? Cumbres borrascosas, ese es el libro favorito de B… Rosalie ahora lo entendía, ósea que ayer cuando dijo lo de remodelar mi habitación, hablaba enserio …Dios… esto era de locos mire el reloj que había en una de las mesitas de noche y preferí mejor aplazar el intento de asesinato hacia Rose, para luego solo me quedaba 10min para que llegara Mi Bella y yo todavía no me había cambiado

Me di una ducha rápida, ya que no la necesitaba solo quería sacarme la sangre y el polvo, me puse unos vaqueros azules, una camisa negra, a juego con los zapatos, pase mi mano por mis cabellos para intentar arreglarlos un poco ¡enserio! No me daba por vencido habían pasado más de un siglo y mi cabello es rebelde tendría que asumirlo. Estaba enfrascado en una pelea con mi cabello para intentar domarlo

Cuando escuche el ronroneo de un coche _Bella_.

Salí corriendo a todos lo que mis pies y súper velocidad daban y ya estaba parado en la puerta para abrirle a Bella, abrir la puerta de un tirón que casi la arranco y Esme se habría enfadado mucho, ya toda mi familia estaba parada detrás de mí para ver a Bella

Enfrente de nuestra casa estaba siendo apagado el motor de un Mustang deportivo color rojo carmesí, tanto dinero le daba eso de ser francotiradora, ayer un Audi R8 y hoy un Mustang ¡OoW! Pero cuando se bajo del coche me quede de piedra y no era el único, pero la diferencia de mi familia y yo era que a mí me estaba empezado a dolores la entre pierna

Bella, traía puesta una mini y cuando digo mini es mini falda negra, una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo con un par de botones que llegaban solo hasta el inicio de sus apetecibles senos y la muy ..agg.. Traía los botones abiertos. así que podía ver perfectamente el inicio de sus pechos y del corpiño de encaje negro que traía puesto y para terminar de ponerme caliente, tenía puestas una botas estilo militar **(N/T: Estas que están de moda, saben cuales digo XD me encanta) **color caramelo que hacia juego con la chaqueta, su ahora melena rubia venia salvaje dándole un toque felino a su dueña, traía puestas esa jodidas gafas de sol** (N/T: las Ray–Ban, cuadradas)** que le quedaba jodidamente sexis y sus labios pintados rojo carmesí a juego con su coche ..agg… la muy ..agg.. Estaba caminado hacia nosotros con sus andares felinos y mordiéndose ese jodido labio de forma putamente sexy, pero ahora no se mordía el labio por nerviosismo, se le notaba se mordía el labio porque quería ¡hay de mi! Que ganas tenia de cogerla y estrecharla entre su coche y mi cuerpo, subir ese culito respingo, al capo del Mustang arrancarle la ropa a mordisco y penetrarla hasta que perdiera la conciencia

-Veo que hoy me recibes con más entusiasmo Eddy –dijo Mi pequeña y jodidamente caliente arpía, mirando mi entrepierna ¡Bingo! Ayer le hablo como idiota y hoy ella ve como mi amiguito quieres salir impulsado de mis vaqueros –tranquilo Eddy me gusta mucho ver los caliente que te pongo JaJa –ella cavaba de decir caliente y pongo en la misma oración y sin sonrosarse, escuche como mi familia reía por lo bajo se la estaban pasando en grande a mi costa

-Bella, hija que alegría tenerte en casa –dijo mi madre rompiendo el momento burlemos de Edward, cuando Esme dijo hija puede ver una mueca casi fugas en las facciones de Mi Bella

Esme abrazo a Mi Bella y esta le devolvió el gesto un poco ausente

-Isabella, que gusto volver a verte, pequeña –le dijo mi padre sonriéndole

-lo mismo digo- le contesto les saludo a todos y pasamos a la sala estuvimos hablando de cosas tribales, bueno estuvieron

Yo más bien estaba concentrado en como seria estar penetradla, mientras ella grita mi nombre, solo la imagen logro que mis ojos se volvieran negros, por la sed de su cuerpo, ¡oh! Como quería estar ahora mismo follando con Mi Bella escuchando como gime y me suplica mas, oliendo ese deliciosos olor a fresas que con los años no había cambiado, ese olor que me hace agua la boca, pero también pensaba en el olor de su excitación en como sabría ¡oh si! Que ganas de probarla tengo, seguí con mis fantasías de pervertido, cuando una pregunta me hizo volver a la realidad

-¿Y qué hiciste a noche, Bells? – le pregunto Alice, mi hermana a parte de pitonisa es chismosa que le importa que estaba as …Bah... a quien quiero engañar yo también quería saberlo

-¡oh! Nada importante –contesto mi Bella sonriendo seximente

-Si es algo sin importancia, porque no respondes –dijo Alice

…Dios que chismosa…

-Vale, que conste que te quería ahórrate ese trauma ..Bah.. Estaba asiendo un trió, en mi apartamento –contesto con simplicidad, eso era todo ..Bah… ¡espera! Has oído bien

-Un ¿Qué? –le volví a preguntar mi cerebro no procesaba la información y al parecer no era el único mi familia miraba a Bella como si de repente le hubiera salido un tercer brazo

-Un trió, por si no sabes que es ¡pequeño saltamontes! Es cuando tres personas tienes sex… -la interrumpí antes de que continuara, me puse en pie y empecé a caminar en círculos tirándome del cabello, ¿un trió? ¡Un puto trió! Y lo dice así sin mas ¿pero quién ese esta perra y donde esta mi Bella? ¿Si la virginal? Solo de pensar como otro hombre, otros hombres la manosean, manosean lo que es mío, la ponzoña fluye con rapidez por mis venas, ella se había acostado con dos hombres y lo dice con ese cinismo

-Claro que se que es un puto trió ¿pero quién mierda eres tu pequeña arpía? ¿Y qué has hecho con Mi Bella? –le grite encolerizado y ella solo sonreía con maldad, y mi familia estaba en Shock

-¡oh! Veo que te has utilizado estos últimos años Cullen ¡Umm! Sabes que es un trió, interesante –dijo la muy puta poniéndose la mano en la barbilla con gesto pensador, como si fuera a descubrir la vacuna contra el cáncer .agg.

-Se que paso a Charley y a los demás, se que por eso has cambiado tanto Mi Bella –le dije ya calmado ahora la entiendo, se comporta así por lo que paso

-Tú, no sabes nada –me espeto con los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia ¿pero que había dicho?

-¡QUE! –le dije confuso por su reacción

-Que tú no sabes nada –me dijo caminado hacia mi de forma amenázate, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar un arma y pegarme un tiro

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que te paso? –le pregunte cada vez estaba más cerca a mi

-¡Un pasado no deseado eso fue lo que me paso! –estaba tan seca que su aliento golpeaba mi cara quería besarla necesitaba besarla

Iba a besarla…

**HASTA EL PROX CAP B&E…**

**Espero que os haya gustado ¿Qué paso en el pasado de Bella en realidad? ¿Besara o no Edd a Bella? ¡Umm! ¡Joo! Yo ya quiero saber …Bah.. Eres mala Katty Ja**

**Espero que os guste mi versión mejorada de Edward JaJaJa como me gusta este Edd pervertido y cachondo Jajaja**

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews**

**Y recordar Jodidamente os quiero**

**Katiuska Swan**

**Bye Amores**

**Contestaciones y agradecimientos: **

**conejoazul:** JaJa gracias por leerme y tranquila soy 100% team Edd y Bella, pero en esta historia nuestro querido edd, la va pasar un poco mal al igual que Bella y lo de quedaran o no juntos pues ¡Umm! Suspense JaJa, y recuerda Jodidamente que quiero gracias por leerme y que ¡viva! Edward pervertido y caliente Ja

**samirasama cullen**: Como ya sabrás soy fan de tu historia "Criminal" me encanta y estoy muy very, very happy de que te guste mi historia y respeto a lo de Samuel puede que mi subconsciente me lo haya dado de nombre, porque antes de escribir esta historia me había visto la de SWAT donde sale Samuel y como ya lo sabemos ¡muerte! A la Bella patosa y ¡vida! Al Edd pervertido y caliente JaJa y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero, gracias por leerme

**Acrepus**: Gracias y si no se tu pero yo, ya estaba hasta los mismísimos co*+* de la Bella llorona y estúpida y del Edward modosito y caballeroso, por eso esta historia va del lado malo de los personajes, una Bella arpía y prepotente, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡Ja! Y la que más me hace gracia una Rose, medio loca JaJa y lo de Jake no. Bella no estuvo nada con Jake, con has leído en el 2do cap, Bella, descubrió porque Edd se había ido y se quedo esperándolo, pero las cosas no le salieron como deberían ..¡uf!.. Qué pena. Y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero, gracias por leerme

**Nohemi**: me encantan tus "SIiii" JaJa gracias por tu entusiasmo y tratare de no demorarme mucho subiendo cap, pero tengo un par de historias mas y tengo que subir de todos, así que a veces me demorare un poco, y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero, gracias por leerme

**giss-masen-cullen** : Gracias y si esta es una Bella distinta y un Edd curioso, pero en todas mi historias siempre Bella es la que manda ya sabes ¡Mujeres al poder! JaJa y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero, gracias por leerme

**lunatico0030:** Gracias yo solo escribo lo que todos hemos pensado alguna vez, pero nadie nunca escribe ¡Muerte a Bella-patosa-Swan! Y vida a la Bella-arpía-Swan y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero, gracias por leerme ¡ehy! Y gracia por tu 10

**Brenda:** gracias ya pronto, sabrás que le paso a Bella y gracias mil y una gracias por leerme que ¡viva! el Edd caliente y pervertido JaJa y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero

**Apasionada por la Musica:** Gracias Michii y tratare de actualizar pronto, pero ya sabes muchas historias y poco tiempo a veces y si se como colgar una historia nueva te lo envió por mnsj privado, vale y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme, tu amiga Katty


	4. MI PASADO ¡NO! DESEADO!

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual y vocabulario soez

**Declaración:** los nombres de los personajes, pertenecen a S.M, la historia es totalmente mía

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P**

****¡MI PASADO ¡NO! DESEADO! **

**BELLA POV**

**E**sto era el ¡puto colmo! ¿Enserio creía que con una de sus sonrisas estúpidas y acercamientos, lograría, que yo callera a rendida a sus pies? Y rogando una sesión de sexo rudo y unos cuantos Besos ..Bah.. Pobre idiota, como se notaba que Cullen nunca me llego a conocer

Mentira si dijese que no me puso Jodidamente cachonda, ver como su amiguito me dio la bienvenida, eso me excitado y quería follar con él como un puto animal.

Y deje mi imaginación volar, cómo sus grandes y varoniles manos, recorren mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pecho y los apretaba con firmeza y pellizcaba mis pezones duros como una puta piedra, sentir como arrincona mi cuerpo contra una de las paredes de su casa y yo por inercia subo mis piernas y las enrollo alrededor de su cintura y el con una de sus manos agarra con firmeza mi trasero, mientras la otra abandona mi deliciosa tortura y continua sus recorrido, llegando a mi Jodido y caliente centro, con su gran mano ejerce presión en mi centro y se abría paso dentro de mi falda y mis bragas para poder quedar piel contra piel, sentir como su mano caricia con una rudeza así salvaje mi centro y sus gloriosos dedos de pianista pellizcar con una fuerza ejemplar que casi me lleva al inicio de los infierno, mi Jodido y palpitante clítoris …agg… mierda piensa en otra cosa Isabella, me reñía a mí misma ya que me estaba poniendo cachonda perdida y hoy no me apetecía escuchar al estúpido de Franco y su discurso moral, bueno también puedo ir de caza a un bar ¿no? No es una mala idea uno que otro Danonino* **(N/T: Danonino, son unos yogures para niños, aquí Bella llama Danonino a los hombre más jóvenes que ella)** siempre he dicho los jóvenes de 19 años recién cumplido tiene un aguante sexual impresionante ¡Umm! Decidido hoy me ceno un par de Danoninos

Pero …Bah... Todo hay que decirlo y yo quería Follarme a Eddy ¡Umm! Imaginarme su enorme y duro pene …agg.. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a permitir que me bese, el me besaría cuando **YO** quisiera, el me Follaria como un puto animal en celo, cuando **YO** lo dijese

..¡Ja!.. No sabe en el lio que se está metiendo ¡Umm! Como me voy a divertir Cullen, como me voy a divertir…

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

_Iba a besarla…_

Acerque mis labios un poco más a los suyos, ya casi faltaba tan poco, podía sentir sus suaves, sensuales y cálidos labios rosando los míos, sentía un presión en la entrepierna ¡Oh! Estaba putamente excitado, si estuviera mas calienta saldría ardiendo ¡umm!

Mi Bella paso una de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y con sus dedos comenzó a juguetear con mis cabellos, eso era un señal, cuando ya iba a presionar mis labios contra los suyos con un ansia voraz, hablo en un susurro mierdamente sexy.

-Como muevas un centímetro más tus Jodidos y sexys labios, te pego un tiro a tu amiguito, y bien se que no morirás de sangrado, ni quedaras eunuco, pero el arma que estoy empuñando ahora mismo dirección a tu amiguito, es unaMagnum 357 S&W ***(pistola)** y te aseguro que no te abriré un boquete en la entrepierna, dado que eres un vampiro, pero saldrá con tal impulso la bala del caño de mi Magnum que por lo menos te dejara un doloroso golpe, tanto como si Emmett te hubiera pegado un pata confundiendo tus testículos con un balón de futbol –me dijo sonriendo como si acabara de desearme feliz cumpleaños, me aleje de ella a velocidad inhumana ¿quería pegarme un tiro en la entrepierna, enserio? ..Joder..

Y vi como guardo su arma, en la parte de atrás de su falda

"**¡oh! Por dios"** pensó mi madre escandalizada, de ver en la arpía que se había convertido su hija

"**Bella acaba de amenazar a mi hijo con pegarle un tiro en la entrepierna"** pensó mi padre sin creérselo

"**Joder, Edward me temo que sus sentimientos en el momento que te amenazo eran ciertos, como la hubieras besado te habría disparado"** Me dijo mentalmente Jazz ¿enserio lo habría hecho? ¡Maldita arpía! ¿Vas a jugar con fuego? pues yo te ayudare a quemarte en las llamas de infierno, ¡bruja!

"**Hermano, lo vi te pensaba pegar un tiro y te aseguro que no solo te hubiera afectado, emocional mente"** pensó Alice, mostrándome una parte de la visión que había tenido, donde yo yacía gritando en el suelo del salón, con las manos en mi amiguito y la perra, dijo Mi dulce y cariñosa Bella (nótese el sarcasmo) se reía a mandíbula batiente acompañada de Emmett y Rose, mientras el resto veían la escena sin dar crédito, y eso que no hablamos de cómo me sentía ahora mismo, solo de ver es visión me dolía la entrepierna ¡oh la muy bruja! Quería lastimar a Edward junior

-A eso se le llama tener cojones***(es como tener mucha valentía)** hermanita –dijeron Rose y Emmett a la vez, poniéndose en pie de un salto para abrazar y felicitar a la pe*&.. Digo a Mi cariñosa Bella

Al final todos empezaron reírse de la situación, bueno todos menos yo que no sé porque no le encontraba chiste a la situación que raro ¿no? (nótese el sarcasmo)

Pero tenía que admitirlo escucharla amenazarme, había sido muy pero muy caliente si no fuera por esa puta pistola y porque lo más probable es que mi familia me detuviera

La tomaría en brazos y la pondría sobre mi piano y la violaría

¡Sí! ¡Violaría!

Con esa pequeña arpía no pretendo tener sexo, ni hacer el amor, la forma de la que me la estaba imaginado, mientras la penetraba una y otra vez solo tenía un nombre ¡violación!, aun que estas violación, desde luego sería una violación consentida, solo de imaginar su pequeño y perfecto culito, sentado en el teclado de mi piano, mientras la pequeña arpía abre sus piernas para mí y yo le arranco esa Jodida y estorbosas bragas de un tirón y la penetro de un estocada limpia y perfect…

"_**Joder Edward, por favor ya tengo suficiente con Emmett, como para que ahora se unan dos personas más al club **__**Jodamos las emociones de Jasper**__** así que deja de pensar en las guarrerias* **__(N/T: Guarrerias: hacer o pensar en cosas impuras ¡vamos sexo! JaJa XD, la palabra tiene varios significados según el contexto donde la uses) __**que estas pensando y relájate ¿quieres?"**_ pensé el puto emo que tengo por hermano, sacándome de mi perfecta fantasía sexual, donde Bella y yo Erasmo los protagonistas ..agg.. ¿Un momento?…

-¿Dos personas más? –le pregunte a velocidad vampírica para que Bella, no se enterara de mi platica

"_**Si tu y Bella, estáis más calientes que el culo de osama vin ladeen en el desierto, huyendo de las tropas americanas"**_ pensó Jasper ¡Umm! Interesante

Así que la pequeña arpía esta cachonda ¡oh! ¿Por qué será? me dije con inocencia, claro que sabía que estaba así por mí, sé que es egocéntrico de mi parte, pensar eso, pero que iba a decir en mi defensa soy guapo y Jodidamente sexy ¡Joder! Soy un vampiro es obvio ¡ay! Bellita mía, muy pronto estarás sobre mi piano con tus deliciosas piernas abiertas para mi

De la nada recordé algo que me había dicho, así que aparte al Edward pervertido, cachondo y agresivo y saque al Edward caballeroso, respetuoso, enamorado y sobreprotector

-Bella, ¿por qué dijiste lo de _un pasado ¡no! deseado_? –le pregunte citando sus mismas palabras lo que provocando que se pusiera rígida en su asiento y dejara de reír y hablar con mi familia y me mirara con furia

-Bueno ¡Mi pequeño saltamontes! Porque eso fue lo que le paso a mi familia, eso fue lo que me paso a mi –dijo lo primero con burla y lo último en un susurro

-Se que hablar de esto puede ser difícil para ti Bella ¿pero nos podrías contar que paso? –le pregunto mi padre con curiosidad y a la vez incomodidad, no quería hacer sentir mal a su hija, porque eso era Bella para mis padres su hija

-Tranquiló Carlisle no siento nada, Bueno por donde empiezo –dijo pensativa, pero como era eso de ¿no siento nada? ella tenía que sentir algo, no se pena, dolor, angustia, resinación, aceptación ¡algo! Me girare a mira a Jasper y no tu ve que preguntarle es sabia que era lo que quería saber

"_**No sé cómo se habrá sentido aquella vez o estos últimos años, pero lo que si se es que ahora dice la verdad, no siente nada, es como ayer cuando la vimos si no la estuviera viéndola ahora no creería que está aquí en casa"**_ me contesto mentalmente Jasper, pero no podía ser ¿como no podía sentir nada?, lo de Charley y su familia paso hace 5años algo tiene que sentir, no es por ser cabron, ni nada por el estilo, me alegra que lo allá superado, pero de superar a no sentir nada hay una gran frontera

Deje mis pensamiento aparcado y me senté a lado me mi madre en el sofá que queda frente de donde Bella, Mi Bella estaba sentada con cara de no saber cómo empezar

Para ser sinceros ni yo sabría como…

-Bueno ¡vamos a ya! –dijo recostando su espalda en el sofá individual donde estaba sentada y así comenzó a relatar una historia que había preferido no escuchar…

**FLASH BACK (POV BELLA)**

_**S**__an Francisco ese era el nombre de mi nueva aventura, quien me iba a decir a mí que de pensar ir a estudiar a Alaska, para poder estar con él, terminaría viviendo en san Francisco ciudad de inviernos húmedos y veranos secos_

_Y grandes playas ¡Ja! Si alguien hace un año atrás me hubiera dicho que me iba a vivir a una cuida soleada y veraniega, le hubiera contestado riéndome como loca en su cara, para esos tiempos estaba tan metida en mi burbuja personal con él, que no era capaz de ver más allá de lo que sus hombros me dejaran. Bueno pero eso ya es agua pasada, ahora estoy aquí en la playa con Mike, Jess, Ben y Angie tomando el sol ¡Sí! Yo Bella Swan estaba en una playa con un micro Biquini tomando el sol, habíamos aprovechado estos últimos días en San Francisco _

_Teníamos 2 meses de vacaciones ya que la universidad había decidido que saldríamos unos días antes de vacaciones, así que aprovechamos la semana que nos habían dado de más, para pasarlo en San Francisco con nuestro amigo de la universidad, pero ya pasado mañana, no iríamos a Forks para pasar el 4 de julio todos juntos y ¡Sí! Cuando digo todos es todos, mi madre y Phil también venían a Forks, mis padres después de matrimonio de mi padre con Sue Clearwater se habían convertido en grandes amigos eran con la nata y las fresas deliciosos juntos pero separados eran sosos ¡JaJa! vamos el ¡Puto! Dúo dinámico se habían vuelto, lo cual a mi me ponía muy feliz, así cada uno tuviera sus correspondientes parejas eran muy graciosos verlos hacer bromas de cuando estuvieron casados y ponerme en vergüenzas, hablando de cosas de mi infancia, se notaba que al fin mi padre había superado su amor por Renne y ahora era muy feliz con Sue y sus nuevos hijastros Seth y Lean, esta ultima estaba saliendo con un italiano que había estado de turismos el verano pasado en Forks y se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista pero todos sabíamos que lo que en realidad había pasado, es que Lean le había imprimado JaJa y a Nicola no le quedo otra que caer en el hechizo de nuestras Quileute JaJa ahora ellos vivan en Italia y como yo solo venían paras las fechas importantes y los días que se podían._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ya estábamos en el avión rumbo a Forks antes de salir de San Francisco, hable con mis padres para avisarles que llegaba a Forks a las 7 de la noche, me preguntaron si quería que me buscaran pero les dije que mejor nos veríamos en casa ya que nos iríamos todos en el coche de Mike, el cual siempre dejaba aparcado en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles _

_-Bueno Bells, recuerda nos vamos a finales de agosto, recuerda que todavía tenemos la fiesta de Thomas –me dijo Jess, cuando estaba bajándome del coche de Mike_

_-Tranquila no se me olvidara, si no vamos a esa fiesta Thomas nos mata JaJa –le dije recordando a mi compañero de letras, lo conocí los primeros días en llegar a la universidad y nos hicimos amigos al instante –Bueno chicos, nos vemos antes de que mi madre salga impulsada al ver que no entro a casa ¡umm! Aunque es muy raro, que todavía no haya salido –dije lo último pensando lo raro que era que mi madre no hubiera salido a recibirme todavía, ya estaba frente a casa y estaban los coches de mi familia aparcados fuera_

_Me despedí de mis amigo, prometiendo salir en la noche de fiesta a Seattle _

_Tome mis maletas para entrar a casa, camine despacio a la entrada viendo como había cambiado la casa, entre mi madre y Sue que ahora eran las mejores amigas del mundo, habían plantado un par de flores en la entrada y habían pintado la casa de un azul cielo bastante curiosos ¡Ay! Mi madre y sus nuevos complejos de decoradora _

_Gire la perilla de la puerta y entre ¡Ay! Charley y su manía de dejar la puerta abierta, bueno según el este es un pueblo en el que nunca pasa nada _

_-Familia, ya estoy en casa –grite apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mi –Mama, Papa -volví a gritar pero nada –Phil, Sue -grite dejado las maletas en el suelo pero nada ¿no habría nadie en casa? _

_Pase a la sala, pero solo estaba la tele encendida y tres latas de cerveza abiertas, lo que me indicaba que también Bill estaba en casa, por supuesto bien el partido ..Bah.. Hombres _

_-No hay nadie en casa –volví a grita dirigiéndome a la cocina ¡Vale! esto es muy raro en la Bitroceramica* (__**estufa**__) había un par de sartenes a fuego lento, pero no había nadie vigilándolos _

_Recorrí toda la casa pero no había nadie ¿pero qué pasa? Esto no me estaba gustando nada _

_-ahhhhhhhh _

_Un grito, que venía de la parte trasera de la casa alerto mis sentidos, Salí corriendo al patio trasero pero no había nada _

_-ahhh _

_¡Dios! Pero quien grita, me introduje en el bosque de donde provenía el segundo grito, camine un par de minutos y cuando pensaba dar la vuelta me quede de piedra, frente había 5 vampiros y cada uno tenía a un miembro de mi familia en las manos y entre esos vampiros estaba victoria sujetando a mi padre del cuello y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo _

_-Soltarlos –grite, muerta de miedo y si les hacían algo_

_Mi madre y Sue tenían las miradas perdidas y lloraban, Phil y Bill parecían estar inconscientes y Mi padre solo me observaba con dolor y miedo en los ojos ¿pero porque? nunca había hecho nada a nadie, no me eh reído de nadie, no eh pateado a un gato, entonces porque viene a mí un pasado no deseado _

_-JaJaJa pero que tiempo si vernos Bellita ¿no estás feliz de verme? –me pregunto con burla Victoria_

_-Suéltalos por favor, ¿Por qué haces esto? –le dije con la voz ronca por las lagrimas y los sollozos, esto no podía estar pasándome _

_-¿Por qué? ¡Ja! No sea sínica, humanita por tu culpa, James esta muerto, tu vampirito mato a mi amor, así que me parece Justo eso de pareja por pareja y dime ¿Dónde está tu vampirito? Pensé que no se separaba de tus faldas –me dijo sonriendo con maldad_

_-Él y todos lo Cullen se fueron hace ya mucho, yo ya no soy su pareja ¡por favor! Suéltales si quieres venganza, por lo de James mátame a mí, no a ellos, por favor –le suplique cayendo de rodillas, aria lo que faltara para salvar a mi familia _

_-JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa que humana más patética ¿victoria ya podemos cenar tenemos sed? –dijo un hombre, de unos 27 años de edad, rubio cara de ángel y ojos rojo como la sangre _

_-Claro David ya podéis cenar JaJaJaJaJaJa –lo que paso después me rompió el alma a pedazos los vampiros que estaba a los lados de Victoria pusieron sus rostro cerca a los cuellos de mi familia y le mordieron ¡aquí antes mis ojos estaba matando a mi familia y yo estaba de piedra! Vi como los ojos de Sue, Mama, Phil y Bill se apagaban poco a poco mientras el quitaban la vida sin poder hacer nada _

_-¡oh! Que descortesía de nuestra parte, quieres un poco, Bellita –me dijo Victoria acercándose a mí con mi padre en sus manos, cuando estuvo cerca expuso el cuello de mi padre a la altura de mi rostro y con una de sus uñas hizo un corte en cuello de mi padre, provocando que la sangre brotara a mares_

_Yo, ya no lloraba ya no sentía, solo esperaba mi muerte, necesitaba mi muerte_

_-Te quiero papa –dije en un susurro al ver como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos _

_-¡Oh! Que tierno, una despedida muy s… ¿Qué mierda? –fue lo único que escuche antes de perder la conciencia _

_Como hubiera deseado haber muerto, como hubiera deseado que él hubiera muerto…_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK (POV BELLA)**

**EDWARD POV**

¿Victoria?, ¡Victoria! Esa era la única palabra que me pasaba por la cabeza ¡victoria! Le había Jodido la vida a mi Bella, yo le había Jodido la vida a mi Bella, la había dejado por egoísta y eso fue lo que provoco mi egoísmo ..Dolor.. Y al final ..vacio… así sonaba la voz de Mi Bella, cuando no relataba lo que había pasado ..vacía si vida..

-Bella, porque dijiste _el hubiera muerto_ –le dije no entendía por qué había dejado le relato en ese punto

-Charley, no murió, como vez yo tampoco como vez, cuando desperté 3 días después de la visita de Victoria me entere de que los licántropos nos habían encontrado antes de que me mataran a Charley y a mí, el resto no tuvieron tanta suerte por así decirlo Sue, mi madre, Bill y Phil murieron aquella tarde y mi padre quedo en estado vegetal, está aquí en uno en los hospitales de los ángeles, cada vez que le visito recuerdo que todo fue mi culpa, después del entierro de mi familia, me di cuenta de algo no podía suicidarme, por Charley pero si podía dejar que me mataran por eso estoy en los **SWAT**, brido mi ayuda y me desasgo de la escoria y puede que alguna vez alguien me devuelva el favor y me mate, Bueno ah sido una tarde muy animada pero me tengo que ir eh quedado con unos amigos –nos dijo poniéndose en pie

Charley estaba vivo, a Mi Bella no le importaba morir y yo me sentía el peor moustro del mundo

Mi familia seguía en Shock, no daba crédito a lo que Bella nos había acabado de contar

-Bella yo… yo –iba a disculparme, si no me hubiera ido de sus lado nada de eso hubiera pasado, si no hubiera le prohibido a Alice ver el futuro de Bella, nos habíamos enterado de lo que Victoria planeaba, habíamos llegado a tiempo y nada de eso habría pasado

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte Cullen, tu no lo sientes, nadie lo siente –dijo con rabia

"**No le digas nada Edward está muy enojada"** pensó Jazz ¿Qué no le dijese nada enserio?

-Per…-

-Cállate Cullen, no lo entiendes o es que no hablamos el mismo idioma, no me interesan tus culpas, no me interesas tus los sientos, no me interesa tu lastima –dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente ¡estaba furiosa!

"**Cállate Edward ¡quieres! Ya has hecho bastante, por tu maldita alma de Dalai lama, mi hermanita a sufrido"** pensó Rosalie destilando veneno y mirándome con furia

"**Edward hijo, creo que lo mejor es dejar que se calme, su corazón esta latiendo a mil por horas y puede ser peligroso"** pensó mi padre preocupado por la salud de Mi Bella

-Bella, crees que en fin de semana podemos salir, no sé de fiesta o algo –le dijo la pixel intentado calmar el aire tenso que ni Jazz lograba calmar con su poder

Bella relajó su postura amenazante y dejo de mirarme

-Alice, que haya accedido a venir hoy a vuestra casa, ¡no! nos convierte en amigas, así que NO, el fin de semana no pienso ir contigo ni con nadie de tu familia ningún lado, bueno si ya se acabo Vuestro momento Shock y el momento de nuestro pequeño saltamontes ¡soy culpable! creo que me retiro podría decir que fue un placer, pero mentiría, ya que me da igual, así que Familia Cullen hasta nunca – ¡Dios! Ni siquiera nos odiaba, no sentía nada por nosotros, no siente nada por mí

-Bella ¿tenemos que hablar, tienes que saber la verdad? –le dije en un susurro intentado mitigar el dolor que empezada a abrirse paso en mi pecho

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar pequeño Eddy, aparte que ¡mi pequeño saltamontes! quiera una sesión de Sexo rudo y como ese no es el caso, Bye ¡ah! Por cierto deberías darle un poco de marcha a Eddy Junior, no querrás tener el síndrome de bolas azules JaJaJa –dijo la muy arpía dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Y aquí estaba yo pagando mis errores y con una muy dolorosa erección

_¿Qué te hice mi pequeña Bella?..._

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**

**Espero Que os guste, JiJiJiJiJi ¿os gusto la parte del Beso, frustrado? ¿Por qué Bella, se siente culpable? ¿Dónde y cómo esta Charley? ¿Por qué dijeron que había muerto? ¿Follara o no nuestro Eddy pervertidlo? Jajajaja**

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews**

**Y recordar Jodidamente os quiero**

**Katiuska Swan **

**Bye Amores **

**Contestaciones y agradecimientos: **

**Giss-masen-cullen:** JaJa espero no haberte decepcionado, con lo de la parte del Besos, pero es que quiero que la tensión sexual entre ellos se vuelva insoportable JaJaJa, ¡Y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero! Gracias por leerme

**lunatico0030:** Ya somos dos Fan de los SWAT y Bella estudia en San Francisco, como puedes leer en este cap, ella se fue con sus amigos a estudiar a San Francisco y cuando lo de la visita de Victoria decidió meterse a los SWAT ¡y recuerda Jodidamente gracias! Espero que te haya gustado

**Nohemí:** JaJaJa lo de la pata probablemente, hubiera dejado a Bella con la pierna rota, asi que espero que lo que hizo allá sido de tu agrado ¡Y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero! Gracias por leerme

**conejoazul:** JaJa a mí también me pone calienta este Edd, es lo que todas deseamos jajaja y abre como terminan ¿? Ja ya que se llevan como perros y gatos y Bella poniéndole apodos JaJa

**samirasama Cullen:** ¡Sí! Estoy contigo estúpido subconsciente JaJaJa, espero que te haya gustado mi cap

**Apasionada por la Música****,****Brenda,****Acrepus** ¡RECORDAR JODIDAMENTE OS QUIERO!

**Hasta la próxima, espero vuestros Reviews**


	5. ¡¡LA CRUDA REALIDAD!

**¡LA CRUDA REALIDAD!**

**BELLA POV**

**S**é que soy egoísta, no pensaba más que en mi como una vez dijo Sófocles _"__Siempre se repite la misma historia: cada individuo no piensa más que en sí mismo"_ pero que esperaba la vida de mi de una persona rota como yo.

Hoy a mis 24 años no se qué hacer. Charley esta en un hospital postrado en una cama sin poder moverse, pero lo que más me desilusiona es ver cómo cada día que me ve intenta hablarme o moverse y siempre terminamos con el mismo resultado el frustrado y yo sin sentir nada, ese es el problema no siento nada

Y ahí es donde me doy cuenta que los humanos no somos más que seres complejos e idiotas, preferimos, tapar las evidencias en vez de buscarles soluciones, somos cachorros de león que necesita de una manada y un líder para no morir

Eso soy yo un maldito cachorro de león que ha decidido escapar de la manada para esperar sus muerte

Y luego simplemente preferimos pasar por alto las cosas que no nos podemos dar el lujo de ignorar

Todos y cada uno de los días después de que Victoria decidiera tomar venganza se han basado, en intentar sentir algo

Ese día después de haber despertado y que la manada de Jacob me contra lo que había pasado, sentí como mi cuerpo desconecto del mundo.

Después de haber arreglado el entierro de mi familia y el ingreso de Charley en una clínica especializada para personas en estado vegeta, arregle todo para que no informaran a nadie de que Charley había sobrevivido al supuesto atentado.

Yo deje la universidad y me aleje de todo aquel que me recordara ese maldito pueblo, todos los que me recordaran a los Cullen, todo lo que recordara lo estúpida que fui al enamorarme de un idiota con complejo de la Madre teresa de Calcuta

6 meses después de que Charley despertara del coma en el que le habían puesto los doctores para que curara sus heridas nos llevamos una sorpresa poco grata

Mi padre salió del como en estado vegetal, ese día mi mundo termino de desmoronarse antes mis ojos, yo todavía contaba con la esperanza de que Charley saliera bien de todo lo que había pasado y pudiéramos rehacer nuestras vidas juntos que intentáramos ser felices

Un mes después de que Charley despertara del coma hubo un intento de robo en la clínica y ahí va la pregunta del millón ¿Qué robas en una clínica? Pero el problema no fue el intento de robo el problema fue que los asaltantes al intentar huir tomaron como rehén a un joven de no más de 16 años enfermo de leucemia que esperaba un donante

Cuando lograron escapar el chico fue asesinado por esos bastardos, ese día me di cuenta que los humanos era unos animales sin corazón ¡Ja! Todavía recuerdo la veces que Edward me decía que no era más que un ser sin alma y despreciable. Pero después de más de un siglo entre los humanos no haberse dado cuenta de que los humanos no éramos buenos.

Ese día tome la decisión Charlie al principio se enfado pero luego comprendió mis razones y me dejo ir. Estuve 3 años en el ejército de Estados Unidos de América, Pero en él 3 años fui herida por el bando enemigo en Irak, hacia que me enviaron a casa con mención de honor y me dieron un puesto como francotirador de los SWAT por mi buena punteria

Deje mis recuerdos aparcados para otro momento porque ya estaba en las puertas de la clínica, no había visitado a Charlie esta mañana por estar con los Cullen, Mi pobre padre debe estar de los nervios, aparque mi precioso Mustang en el parking privado de la clínica

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de mi trabajo era que me pagaban muy bien solo por matar bastardos

-Buenos días, señorita Swan –me saludo Maggie la recesionista de la clínica cuando pase junto a ella ¡Ay! Esta mujer no aprende

-¡Hola! Maggie y estoy cansada de decirte que me digas Isabella, nada de señorita recuerda que tenemos la misma edad –llevo conociendo a Maggie 3 largos años y ella seguía llamándome con formalidades

-Lo siento Isabella –me dijo sonrojándose ¡Ay! Hace cuanto yo no me sonrojaba, yo ya no era esa mujer que se sonrojaba de vergüenza o timidez

-Eres adorable Maggie ¿dime como esta mi padre? –le pregunte para que la pobre no estuviera mas incomoda

-ah Estado un poco inquieto, supongo que al no verte llegar a tu hora de siempre se preocupo, pero tranquila ahora está con Camila, ya sabes lo que adora tu pared a esa niña –me dijo sonriendo al recordar a Camila

Una niña de 13 años que lleva 4 meses esperando un donante de corazón, era una joven de cabello rojizo, piel blanca casi traslucida como era la mía antes, ojos verdes y carita de ángel

¡Vamos todo un amor!

Me despedí de Maggie y fui a la habitación de mi padre cuando entre me encontré a Camila sobre la cama de mi padre durmiendo se veía tan tierna

Me acerque sin hacer ruido y tome a Camila en brazos la lleve a su habitación para que durmiera más cómoda

Cuando volví a la habitación Charlie tenía los ojos abiertos y me sonreía lo único que podía hacer sonreírme

-Hola, papa ciento no haber venido más temprano, pero tenía cosas que resolver –le dije sentándome en la cama y tomándole las manos estaba tan frio

-Bueno como empiezo…

Empecé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado desde ayer que me había encontrado a los Cullen hasta ahora, omitiendo las partes de mi vida nocturna que dudo mucho que a mi padre le agradaran

-No papa, no quiero que me de sus estúpidas explicaciones –le dije al ver que fruncía el ceño estos años había aprendido a comprender que significaba cada cosa que hacia

Estuve con él hasta que acabaron la hora de visitas

-Bueno papa nos vemos mañana y si no llego temprano no te preocupes ¡Vale! Te quiero no lo olvides –le di un beso en la frente y me fui dejando atrás un nuevo día de ver que fue lo que paso con mi futuro

Me monte en mi Mustang y salí rumbo a un centro comercial eran las 8 de la tarde y todavía me daba tiempo si pensaba salir hoy de caza me llevaría una indumentaria adecuada

**.**

**.**

Llevaba más de 3 hora en el centro comercial y sentía que alguien me seguía pero cada vez que giraba nada, no había nadie

Me senté en una cafetería a descansar un poco…

-Hola, preciosa que te puedo ofrecer –me pregunto el camarero con voz que supuestamente él tenía que ser sexy no era feo era rubio, ojos grises y cara varonil y el cuerpo no estaba nada mal para un polvo***(sexo)** o dos

-Que te parece un capuchino y ya veremos si puedes hacer algo mas por mí, luego–le dije usando esa voz que provocaba que los hombres se pusieran duros de solo oírla

-Yo…ah…cl…

-¡Cállate! Y deja de hacer el idiota con mi mujer y tráeme también un capuchino, idiota –esa voz lo sabia me estaba siguiendo

-¡Pequeño saltamontes! Pero que sorpresa –le dije con todo la alegría sínica que fui capaz de infundir en mi voz

-¡Pequeña arpía! Que no te basto con a verte follar ayer a 2 hombre que te has propuesto cogerte a todos los hombres de los Ángeles y estas empezando tu lista con los camareros de las cafeterías del centro comercial –me dijo sonriéndome sínicamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Pues ahora que lo dices, Eddy hoy pienso ir a "Eclipse" la nueva discoteca a pasármelo en grande, no se una par de hombre+ mucho alcohol+ una Bella cachonda= un sesión de sexo salvaje –le dije ¡oh! Nunca había visto a Edward con los ojos tan abiertos

-v...a...s...aa –JaJaJaJaJaJaJa** NUNCA** lo había escuchado tartamudear

-JaJaJaJaJaJa Esto sí que es graciosos ¡Pequeño saltamontes! Necesito un bueno polvo para liberar estrés y porque tú seas un reprimido sexual, no quieres decir que yo vaya a dejar mi vida –el espete ya me estaba cansando de su intromisión en mi vida sexual YO no tengo la culpa que lleve virgen más de un siglo

-Vamos a ver qué tan reprimido sexual puedo llegar a ser – me dijo sonriéndome con malicia en un movimiento bastante rápido, me sentó horcada en su regazo me pego tanto a él que podía sentir como mi sexo y el suyo solo eran separado por nuestras ropas –Te sigo parecido reprimido, pequeña arpía –le dijo tomando mi pelo en un puño y acercando mi cara a la suya, podía sentir su frio aliento sobre mi rostro

-Que pretendes Eddy –le dije restregándome sobre su ¡umm! Muy bien dotado miembro él quería jugar pues se iba a quemar

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! Que haces arpía –me dijo con la voz ronca, no me había fijado que tenía los ojos negros como el carbón

-¡YO! na… -no termine de contestarle porque a mis fosas nasales llego ese olor tan familiar para mí era pólvora

Me baje de sus regazo de un salto y volqué la mesa que había cogido cuando entre a la cafetería y la puse de escudo para protegerme

-al suelo –le grite a Edward que me veía sin comprender que era lo que hacía, cuando se puso detrás de la mesa conmigo empezó lo que ya había predicho

-AL SUELO, QUIEN SE MUEVA, MUERE –grito una mujer de unos 30 años seguida de 3 hombre armados, entrando al local y disparando al cielo

Se escuchaban los gritos de los clientes y de los asaltantes

Saque mi arma y mi BlackBerry

-¿Qué están pensando? –le pregunte a Edward que parecía en shock

-¡umm! Sus pensamientos van a mil por hora piensan en nada y en mucho a la vez, la mujer es la más decidida de los 4tro – dijo empecé a buscar el numero de Jascrobii para que enviara refuerzos

-¿Decidida? –le pregunte en voz baja que sabía que solo él me podía oír lo que le decía

-Piensa que si es necesario matar a todas las personas que están en el local, las matara si es necesario –me dijo apretando la mandíbula ¡Joder! El es vampiro y la sangre ahora mismo no sería muy agradable

-Deja de respirar, por si le da por empezar a matar gente –le dije tenía que llamar rápido

Antes de que se percataran de que mi mesa estaba volcada

Hable rápidamente con Jascrobii y le conté la situación y me hizo prometer que esperaría antes de hacer cualquier movimiento ¡Ja! Como se nota que no me conoce

Estuvimos 15 minutos antes de que llegaran los refuerzos, los asaltantes se empezaron a poner nervioso y el ambiente se torno lento

Era una ventaja tener a Edward y su don el me tenia informada, la adrenalina corría a mil por mis venas

¿Qué pasa cuando tienes que platearte morir o vivir con remordimiento?

¿Qué pasa cuando tienes en tus manos la vida de alguien?

¿Pero a cambio de esa vida tienes que darle a las parcas***(las tejedoras del destino de las personas)** tu vida?

La respuesta era clara…

-SWAN ¡NO!

**Hasta el próximo capítulo B&E…**

**JaJaJa Espero que os allá gustado ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué ha hecho Bella? ¿Qué pasara con Edd? ¡Umm! Muchas preguntas**

**¡Y recordar Jodidamente gracias!**

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews**

**Gracias por leerme y vuestro Reviews a:**

**lmabt**. Nueva lectora y por tus Reviews, Bella es un poco perversa pero tiene su punto

**Vera masen**: gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews y si el apodo es de lo más gracioso tenido en cuanta que Edd tiene casi un siglo y un cuarto Ja

**Conlaca:** JiJiJiJi SI la Jodida gana bastante dinero como asesina de los SWAT

**Luisa Cullen Whitlock:** amiguis me encanta que te encante mis historias JiJiJiJi espero que te allá gustado mi cap. nuevo

**Alma de México:** gracias por ser una de mi nueva lectora, me encanto tu Reviews espero que te guste este nuevo Cap.

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:** ¿diferente? Diría yo más bien un puto verbenero JaJaJaJa Espero que te guste mi nuevo Cap.

**lunatico0030****:** Espero que te guste este capítulo tiene un poco de acción Ja Gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Nohemí:** Ja Cuando estaba escribiendo el Cap. de la pistola me estaba muriendo de la risa JaJa espero que te guste este Cap. gracias por tus Reviews

**Medialuna:** si mi Eddy es un poco bipolar JaJa espero que te guste este cap y gracias por tus Reviews

**Saraswan****, ****samirasama Cullen, giss-masen-cullen, Apasionada por la Música****, ****Brenda, Acrepus **

**Y gracias a todas aquellas personas que me leen recordar Jodidamente os quiero**

**Espero merecer vuestro Reviews **

**Katiuska-Swan **

**Mordidas **


	6. ¡¡¿TODOS LOS HEROES ESTAN MUERTOS?

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**** ¿TODOS LOS HEROES ESTAN MUERTOS?****

**¿O NO?**

**EDWARD POV **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Bella dejara la casa, todo quedo en absoluto silencio, Bella no, nos odiaba, pero le somos indiferentes, no quería nada de nosotros, no quería nada de mí

No me había movido ni un centímetro de mi lugar desde que Bella se había ido, pero de repente sentí como alguien me tomaba del cuello y me levantaba unos centímetros del suelo

-Emmett ¡suelta a tu hermano! -¿Esme? Si era ella, ósea que Emmett el que tenía mi cuerpo elevado del suelo y empotrado en la puerta

-¿Qué le suelte? ¿Enserio? No merece vivir, ahora si me puedo dar el lujo de matarle, porque sabré que sufrirá a no poder, volver a ver a Bella –espeto con rabia Emmett mientras apretaba mas el agarre en mi cuello

Yo no me movía, no me importaba si moría o no, ahora mi vida ya no tenía sentido, el amor de mi existencia me ignoraba

Mi mente estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido, a lo largo de mi existencia

1er: Casi mato a una chica a la cual no podía leerle la mente y solo porque su sangre cantaba para mi

2do: Me enamoro de la misma chica

Y 3ro y el peor error de todos: la abandono porque soy tan egoísta y testarudo, que siempre todo tiene que ser como yo lo digo o pienso ¿por su bien? ¡Ja! Me permití reírme de mi propia estupidez, yo no abandone a Bella por su bien yo la abandone por cobarde, no supe sobrellevar nuestro primero reto, en vez de quedarme con ella, y superar lo que paso el día de su cumpleaños juntos, la abandone como el cobarde que eh sido y soy

No sé cuánto tiempo pase metido en mis pensamientos, pero algo que dijo Alice me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Suéltale Emmett, el es el único As bajo la manga que tenemos, para volver a recuperar a Bella –dijo Alice dando saltitos de alegría, sentí como Emmett me soltaba, caí al suelo buscando aire, cierto era que no lo necesitábamos, pero era una costumbre y cuando nos privábamos de él, nos sentíamos incómodos y casi desesperados

-Explícate pixel –le dijo Emmett girándose para mirarla mientras hablaba

-Vamos a sentarnos y os explico mi plan a todos –Nos dijo mientras se iba a sentar a una de las sillas del comedor, el cual solo usábamos cuando teníamos que hablar de algo

Una vez todos nos sentamos, nos giramos para ver a Alice que parecía haberse tomado una dosis extra de cafeína, yo me preguntaba si Alice cuando era humana era igual de hiperactiva, como hacía para no morir de cansancio

-Bueno todo es muy fácil, ahora mismo Bella nos trata como si fuéramos unos desconocidos a los cuales, no le interesa hablarles, así que después de mucho pensar, eh llegado a la conclusión de que para que Bella vuelva a ser nuestra Bella, Edward tiene que volver a conquistarla, enamora… -la interrumpí antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Pixel Bella, me odio, sé que no lo ha dicho per… -no me dejo seguir hablando ya que se levanto de la silla de un golpe, provocando que esta callera al suelo de un golpe seco y me miraba con la cara desencajada por la rabia contenida y ni para qué ver su mente, solo soltaba impropios para mi persona

-Por una vez en tu maldita existencia, apaga el interruptor de tu **¡Yo ególatra!** Y escucha, escúchame por una vez, solo recuerda lo que paso la última vez que no me escuchaste, Idiota –me espeto y con lo último que dijo solo logro que me encogiera en mi asiento, ella tenía razón por no haberla escuchado, cuando me dijo que no dejara a Mi ángel, a Mi Bella, si le hubiera hecho caso ahora Bella estaría en mis brazos, mientras yo la Besaba y acariciaba como solía hacerlo

Agalle la cabeza en señal de rendición para que Alice continuara hablando

-Bueno como decía Bella, ya no es la misma, de eso no, nos queda la menor duda, pero ella es así por todo lo que ha tenido que vivir, solo tenemos que volver a ganarnos su confianza y que ella, sepa que no la abandonaremos de nuevo, que vuelva a amar y ser amada y ahí es donde tu Edward, tienes que esforzarte, tienes que enamorarla de nuevo, hacerle ver que ya no eres el idiota, inseguro e inmaduro que la abandono años atrás, pero ahora tienes que cambiar un poco tus armas de seducción, hermanito –termino de hablar Alice, diciendo lo ultimo mientras sonreía con picardía

- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que tengo que cambiar _mis armas de seducción_? –le pregunte diciendo lo ultimo con desdén, nunca había intentado seducir a Mi Bella, yo solo la trataba como ella merecía

- Pues simple mi querido Watson, tu personalidad cariñosa, caballerosa y romántica, no sierva para el plan _"recuperemos a Bella"_ –me dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿Qué pretendes? Alice enserio no te entiendo y tu mente es un remolino de pensamientos ¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunte confuso, si no era caballeroso, cariñoso y romántico ¿Cómo pretendía que volviera a conquistar a Bella?

-Que a nuestra nueva Bella, le gusta la agresividad, querido –me dijo, a lo cual toda mi familia asintió dándole la razón ¿pero yo seguía sin entender nada?

-No entiendo ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Por favor a Bella nunca le ha gustado la violencia, o agresividad como quieras llamarlo -le dije muy pagado de mi mismo, yo conocía a Bella más que nadie y Alice no me iba a decir que le gustaba a Mi Bella, porque yo lo sabia

-Edward, Bella ya no es la misma, ahora es enérgica, fuerte, se nota que es dominante, es feroz ..Bah.. No quería decir esto en voz alta porque al parecer lo habías olvidado ..Dios… Edward, Bella ha hecho un trió, ha tenido sexo con dos hombres, algo que ni en nuestros sueños cuando Erasmo humanos lo habríamos imaginado –dijo provocando que todos se quedasen en un silencio incomodo, ninguno podía creer que Bella, fuera capaz de hacer tal proeza por así decirlo

En mi caso volver a escuchar lo que Mi Bella había hecho así que me llenara de rabia y decepción, rabia solo de pensar las asquerosas manos de esos hombres por el cuerpo de Mi Mujer, Mi Bella y decepción de pensar que de no haber sido por mi cobardía solo YO podría pasar mis manos avariciosamente por su delicado y apetecible cuerpo, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre mezclado con sus excitantes gemidos, para luego posicionarme entre sus cremosas y largas piernas y de una estocada animal penétrala

Solo esa deliciosas imagen, provoco que mis pantanales volvieran a crear una tienda de campaña y que mi mente solo alabara el plan de mi macabra hermana, si con ayuda de ella y el resto de familia, podía volver a tener a Bella conmigo para siempre y poder hacer mis fantasías realidad, haría lo que hiciera falta hasta disfrazarme de mujer

Con la risa de la Pixel volví a la realidad, Alice estaba arrodillada con las manos en su estomago como si le doliera por estar riéndose como loca

Entre a su mente y lo que vi me dejo un poco traumado, era yo con un vestido rojo y unos tacones gigantescos, mientras me paseaba por el centro comercial contoneando de manera exagerada mi cadera y tiraba besos y guiñaba ojos a todos los hombre que pasaba por mi lado

La simple imagen hizo que me diera ganas llorara, me veía horroroso ..agg…

Después de que Alice logra decirle su visión ha resto de mi familia que intercalaban las miradas entre la risa de Alice y mi cara de asco, estuvieron también riéndose un rato imaginándome a mí con esa ropa, mientras coqueteaba con hombre ..Por Buda… hasta Carlisle y Esme se reían y eso que ellos son los padres supuestamente

-Bueno ya está bien de risas, porque no seguimos el lo que estábamos –les dije ya molestos, llevaba media hora riéndose

Todos intentaron dejar de riese mientras intentaba cobrar la compostura

-Ahora, que volvéis a ser normales, dentro de lo que cabe, si tenemos en cuantas que somos vampiros, Alice, me quieres decir ¿Cómo me tengo entonces que comportar de ahora en adelante? –le pregunte en tono serio, ya quería saber que tenía que hacer para recuperar a mi Bella

-Fácil, mi querido Eddy, solo tienes que ser tu egocéntrico, ególatra, y agresivo, vamos deja que tu demonio interior salga a la luz–me dijo, pero se había vuelto loca como quería que dejara que mi ser oscuro volviera a emerger de sus cenizas –No me mires así Edward, Bella ya no es la niña inocente que era, ahora es toda una arpía y necesita a alguien igual o más fiero que ella –me dijo y en parte tenía razón, Bella ya no era Mi Dulce niña, ahora era una arpía y ardiente mujer que necesitaba encontrar la horma de su zapato y esa era yo, Bella conocería al Edward que estuvo reprimido los años que estuvo con ella, solo porque ella era demasiado inocente para aquella parte de mi, pero ahora podría mostrársela

-¡oh Joder! –exclamo Alice haciendo que todos nos preocupáramos

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le dijo Jasper

Pero yo había dejado de escuchar solo veía la imagen de Bella en un baño de una cafeterita con un hombre de unos 23 años que pronto seria, cadáver para la morgue/tanatorio, manoseaba el cuerpo de MI Mujer y ella le quitaba la camiseta, mientras gemía porque el bastardo le tocaba los senos

-¿En dónde?–le pregunte a Alice, apretando los dientes para intentar contener un poco mi rabia, primero tenía que saber donde estaba Mi Mujer, con esa escoria, para poder matarle y enseñarle a Bellita que ella es mía y que nadie que no sea _yo_ la puede tocar

Cuando me dijo la ubicación exacta y me hizo prometer que no mataría a ese bastardo por tocar a mi mujer, corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme, me puse unos vaqueros negros, que estaba rotos por las rodillas, una camiseta de cuello v blanca, una zapatillas y mi chaqueta, tome las llaves de mi volvo y Salí con la intención de Joderle el polvo de media tarde a la arpía de Isabella y para dejarle claro que era mía a ese maldito humano

**.**

**.**

Aparque en el centro comercial y Salí casi corriendo a velocidad inhumana, hacia la cafetería donde estaba Mi Mujer, cuando estuve cerca los pensamientos de el maldito humano me golpearon y aumentaron mis ganas de matarlo

"**Joder es tan sexy y debe ser una gata en la cama"**

Maldito humano le matare, le arrancare la cabeza y luego la pondré en un expositor, aquí en el centro comercial y a lado una gran inscripción que diga _"Esto le paso por intentar meterse con MI MUJER, ISABELLA SWAN ES PROPIEDAD DE EDWARD CULLEN"_ para que todo aquel que piense acercarse a mi Bella se lo píese dos veces

El molesto sonido de mi móvil me saco de la planificación de la muerte de ese bastardo, era un mensaje de Alice

Si le matas, Bella te meterá preso, lo he visto. Decía el mensaje, respire un par de veces y me acerque a Mi Mujer y al bastardo que estaba a punto de proponerle que se fueran a los baños juntos

-¡Cállate! Y deja de hacer el idiota con mi mujer y tráeme también un capuchino, idiota –le espete con rabia, el idiota levanto la vista y me miro con miedo, la cara se le puso blanca al ver como la rabia distorsionaba mi rostro

"**¡Mierda! Tiene novio y da miedo** **me mira como si estuviera pensado en matarme"** pensó el muy cobarde mientras se iba casi corriendo, muerto de miedo

Me senté en la silla que quedaba frente a ella, para poder admirar la cara de la perra de la cual estaba enamorado

-¡Pequeño saltamontes! Pero que sorpresa –me dijo con falso entusiasmo mientras me sonreía abiertamente

-¡Pequeña arpía! Que no te basto con a verte follado ayer a 2 hombre que te has propuesto cogerte a todos los hombres de los Ángeles y estas empezando tu lista con los camareros de las cafeterías del centro comercial –le dije sonriéndole sínicamente, y cambiándome de silla para sentarme a su lado, solo de recordar que ella, se entregaba a otro hombre y no solo a uno sino a dos me ponía colérico y con muchas ganas de asesinar a todos los hombre que se le acercaran

-Pues ahora que lo dices, Eddy hoy pienso ir a "Eclipse" la nueva discoteca a pasármelo en grande, no se una par de hombre+ mucho alcohol+ una Bella cachonda= un sesión de sexo salvaje –me dijo dejándome en shock no la creía tan sínica como para decirme algo así a la cara

-v...a...s...aa –no sabía que decir estaba en shock y las palabras no salían de mi boca, nunca en toda mi vida me había quedado sin habla

-JaJaJaJaJaJa Esto sí que es graciosos ¡Pequeño saltamontes! Necesito un bueno polvo para liberar estrés y porque tú seas un reprimido sexual, no quieres decir que yo vaya a dejar mi vida –me espeto con rabia, es una maldita Zorra

-Vamos a ver qué tan reprimido sexual puedo llegar a ser – le dije sonriéndole con malicia en un movimiento bastante rápido, la senté sobre mi regazo y la pegue tanto a mí que podía sentir como mi sexo y el suyo solo eran separado por nuestras ropas y se sentía también, que note como mi amiguito de inmediato se puso como una roca –Te sigo parecido reprimido, pequeña arpía –le dije tomando su pelo en un puño y acercándola a mi cara, podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro, desvié mis ojos a sus carnoso y apetecibles labios, que muy pronto besaría, quisiera ella o no, sinceramente me daba igual

-Que pretendes Eddy –me dijo y hizo algo que solo provoco que mi mente la imaginara en una posición poco decorosa, sobre la mesa de esta cafetería, se restregó sobre mi ¡umm! Amiguito Que ahora me pedía que lo sacar de mis pantalones, agache la mirada hacia nuestros sexos y perdí el poco control que tenia, la falda que llevaba puesta se le había levantado y podía ver su deliciosas bragas de encaje azul, mi color favorito, pero lo que más me dejo fuera de juego fue el hecho de que podía oler su excitación, la muy perra estaba cachonda y yo estaba perdido

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! Que haces arpía –le dije con la voz ronca, al ver que se restregaba con más fuerza, la fricción de nuestros sexos se estaba asiendo insoportable para mi, podía sentir como mis ojos se habían vueltos negros de la excitación, ahora solo quería hacer dos cosas

1era: follarme a Bella sobre la mesa de esta maldita cafetería

Y 2da: beber su sangre mientras me la follo como un maldito animal en selo

-¡YO! na… -no termine termino de hablar porque arrugo la nariz como si oliera algo y de repente se puso tensa y se bajo de un salto de mi regazo, mientras giraba la mesa de tal forma que quedaba asiendo de escudo, se acuchillo escondiendo su cuerpo con la mesa y yo no entendía que estaba asiendo, estaba entre shockeado y aliviado, por sus repentinos movimientos

-al suelo –me grito, asiendo que todos lo que estaba alrededor de nosotros nos miraran como si estuviéramos loco, si esto era una broma de Bella no tenía ninguna gracia, me puse junto a ella y de la nada unos pensamientos me golpearon y me hicieron entender que pasaba ¿pero cómo había Bella, descubierto lo que iba a pasar? Si estaba sobre mi mirándome a los ojos, mejor dicho ¿como yo no me había dado cuanta? Porque estaba Jodidamente cachondo, me dije a mi mismo

-AL SUELO, QUIEN SE MUEVA, MUERE –grito una mujer de unos 30 años seguida de 3 hombre armados, entrando al local y disparando al cielo del este, los pensamientos de los recién llegado eran claros, esto era un atraco, Joder pero que pasa desde que me he encontrado con Bella, eh estado involucrado en dos atracos

Se escuchaban los gritos de los clientes y de los asaltantes

La vi sacar su arma y su BlackBerry, pero esta mujer donde guardaba todo eso si no tenia bolso

-¿Qué están pensando? –me pregunto, mientras yo intentaba salir de mi Shock

-¡umm! Sus pensamientos van a mil por hora piensan en nada y en mucho a la vez, la mujer es la más decidida de los 4tro – le dije al leer los pensamientos, de los asaltantes

-¿Decidida? –me pregunto en voz extremadamente baja para que solo yo pudiera oírla

-Piensa que si es necesario matar a todas las personas que están en el local, las matara si es necesario –le dije apretando la mandíbula ¡Joder! l como podía ser una persona tan mala, no veía que en esta cafetería había niños, también ¡Joder! Que eran personas que tiene una vida por delante

-Deja de respirar, por si le da por empezar a matar gente –me dijo, deje de respirar de inmediato cierto era que era vegetariano, pero si había sangre y además tanta, podía estar en serios problemas y no solo yo los humanos también. No sería nada agradable tener un vampiro sediento cerca a ellos en tal caso

Hablo rápidamente con S. Jascrobii y le conto la situación y escuche como le hizo prometer que esperaría antes de hacer cualquier movimiento …Dios.. Pero sería capaz Bella de enfrentarse a esos asaltantes sola ¡Ja! Eso nunca se lo permitiría, Como se nota que no me conoce, si piensa que la voy a dejar hacer una idiotez

Estuvimos 15 minutos antes de que llegaran los refuerzos, los asaltantes se empezaron a poner nervioso y el ambiente se torno lento y tenso

Vi como Samuel, acompañados de otros policías, estaban entrado, por la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

De pronto escuche como le corazón de Bella empezaba a latir más fuerte, que antes y su respiración se volvía errática

En una mesa cerca a nosotros había una joven de unos 15 años, la cual solo pesaba que su madre a estaba esperando fuera que ella solo había entrado a ocupar los baños, vi como la Joven se ponía en pie y de ahí en adelante sentí como mi muerto corazón quedaba paralizado al igual que le resto de mi cuerpo

-Decisiones, decisiones –escuche que murmuraba Bella, antes de ponerse en pie y correr hacia la Joven, dejándome paralizado sin saber qué hacer

-SWAN NO-grito Samuel al ver como los asaltantes se giraba a para ver como Bella tomaba a la joven del brazo y la ponía detrás de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, yo deje de pensar, cuando me estaba poniendo en pie para quitar a Bella de el camino de esos malditos que estaban pensando en disparar y lo iban a hacer

Vi como Bella sacaba otra pistola, de su bota y disparaba hacia los asaltantes que no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo, y cayeron desplomados al suelo, lo había vuelto a hacer había matado o herido no estaba seguro, no solo a una persona si no a cuatro a la vez y no se le había movido ni un pelo, todo quedo en silencio nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Salí de mi letargo al escuchar la voz de Bella

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Bella, mientras se giraba y guardaba sus armas, una en cada bota

-S...SSI –contesto la joven entrecortadamente

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto Bella mientras pasa su mano por el rostro de la joven y le quitaba una gotas de sudor

Para estas alturas de la plática la gente estaba saliendo de la cafetería, por órdenes de la policía y la madre de la joven que hablaba con Bella, estaba gritando como loca para que la dejaran entrar para ver cómo estaba su hija

-Isabel, me llamo Isabel –le dijo la joven ya un poco más seguro y calmada

-Mira, que bien nuestros nombres casi se parecen, yo me llamo Isabella –le dijo mi Bella mientras le sonreía, pero luego su semblante se puso serio –Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, si no hubiera estado aquí o simplemente no hubiera reaccionado antes, podrían haberte matado –le dijo Bella en tono de reproche por su imprudencia

-S...SSI yo lo siento estaba asustada, gracias por salvarme –le dijo mientras la abrazaba para luego separarse con rapidez y llevarse la mano a su vientre y girarse a mira otra vez a Bella que ahora estaba un poco pálida ¿Qué le pasaba? –Isabella, estas sangrando –le dijo la joven mientras levantaba la chaqueta para dejar a la vista una gran mancha roja en su camisa y ver como la sangre se deslizaba por su vientre hasta caer pequeñas gotas al suelo, vi como Bella daba un paso hacia atrás intentando sostenerse de algo rápidamente, me acerque a ella al ver que se estaba cayendo, no me importaba, si sangraba o no, si era mi Tua cantante o no, mi Bella había sido herida y yo no me había dado cuenta, ya que no estaba respirando y en el momento de la acción yo solo tenía mi vista centrada en los movimientos de Bella

Me senté con cuidado en el suelo poniendo al estilo indio mientras, Bella reposaba su cabeza en mi regazo y su cuerpo quedaba tendido, en el suelo, por las dos veces que había estudiando medicina, sabia como actuar en estos caso, pero estaba histérico que no me había dado ni cuenta, que mi familia estaba afuera, preocupados, al parecer Alice vio lo que iba a pasar, pero cuando lo vio era demasiado tarde, para avisarme, reaccione un poco y le pedí a Isabel que sostuviera la cabeza de Bella, mientras yo le hacia presión en el lado derecho del vientre donde había sido herida, para intentar contrala la hemorragia mientras llegaba la ambulancia

Samuel solo caminaba tirando de sus cabellos, y murmurando incoherencias, yo estaba cada vez mas angustiando

-Bella, no cierres los ojos, amor, mantente despierta –le dijo o más bien el grite al ver que empezaba a cerrar los ojos

-¡Oh! Pequeño saltamontes, vete no tienes que estar aquí–me dijo con voz estrangulaba por la pérdida de fuerza y aun así herida se estaba preocupando por mi

-No digas estupideces quieres, mejor canta no quiero que te duermas, Mi Bella –le dije soltando un sollozo estaba, en mi limite si Bella moría, me volvería loco, no sé en qué momento pero estaba respirando y sentía como la sangre de mi amada me llamaba, pero estaba tan concentrado en intentar que no muriera que no me importaba

-Oh, pero si no lo dijo por tu bien, es que no quiero que me chupes la sangre –me dijo mientras, sonreía con malicia

-Eres un bruja –le dije siguiéndole el juego, quería tenerla entretenida

-¡Ja! Admítelo te muero por hincarme los d…-se cayó bruscamente y su corazón empezó a acelerarse, le estaba dando un paro cardiaco

-Bella, Bella, Escúchame, Bella, Amor no me deje, no ahora, No por favor –empecé a sollozar, vagamente sentí como un hombre me movía y se ponía cerca a Mi Bella y le tomaba el pulso, le grito algo al otro paramédico que salió corriendo en su busca

Pero escuche como le corazón de Mi Bella, latía mas fuerte hasta que….

**B&E**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Espero que os allá gustado el nuevo capítulo y también merecer vuestros reviews**

¡Oh! Sé que me odiáis, soy mala, como os dejo con la ganas de saber que pasara ¿Morirá nuestras pequeña arpía? ¡Umm! Una pregunta interesante vosotros que creéis ¿?

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero como ya explique en mis otras historias, estoy trabajando ¡ya sabéis! Trabajo de Summer y entre eso y los estudios no tengo mucho tiempo libre y le que tengo intento relajarme

**Nota importante:** tengo nueva historia

_**MI ANG3L CAIDO:**__ Isabella el ángel de la muerte es exiliando del cielo, por haber matado a unos vampiros, para que la pueda volver a admitir en el cielo, le ponen como misión proteger a los Cullen de los Vulturi, los cuales están planeando destruirlo ¿Cómo hará Isabella para proteger a los Cullen si ella odia a los vampiros? ¿y qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un vampiro y cada vez que lo vea recuerde el por qué de su odio hacia esa especie? ¿Podrá Isabella olvidar y ser feliz? ¿Oh en cambión matara a los Cullen y a los vulturi, por rencor y ser un ángel caído? Amor u odio y rencor ¿Quién ganara el corazón de nuestro ángel de la muerte? El amor hacia nuestro vampiro Edward Cullen o su odio hacia su especie_

_Posdata: en __**Romeo y Julieta luchan y Romeo cae…**__ se acerca la venganza, o ¿no? Pasar y dejar vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión, besos _

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

**Y como siempre gracias por leerme y por vuestro Reviews, espero mereceré algunos esta vez **

**Jodidamente os quiero Katiuska – Swan**

_Gracias por leerme y vuestro Reviews a:_

**lmabt**, **Vera masen**, **Conlaca:** ,**Luisa Black Whitlock,** **Alma de México,** **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, lunatico0030****, ****Nohemí,** **Medialuna,** **Saraswan****, ****samirasama Cullen, giss-masen-cullen, ****Brenda, Acrepus,** **Ana, ****despatz****, ****Karla-cullen-hale****, ****china lop32****, marcullen, ****Kate PB - Vane Cullen****, alma de monterrey México, Nohemí, vera masen, ****conejoazul****, ****La pixie amante de la Música****, Brenda**


	7. Y3RBA MALA

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**LOS DICHOS SON COMO LAS PREMONISIONES, CASI SIEMPRE ACIERTAN "YERBA MALA NUNCA MUERE" ¡¿CREO?**

**EDWARD POV**

-Uno, dos, tres, unos dos, tres _ gritaba una de los paramédicos, llevando la cuanta, del masaje cardiaco que le Hacia a Bella, para reanimarla

Yo todavía estaba en Shock mi Bella, acababa de sufrir un paro respiratorio, su corazón latía a un rimo lentamente preocupante, el masaje cardiaco que le hacia el paramédico, solo estaba aplazando lo inevitable, mi bella moriría y yo iba a morir con ella

Mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente, sentí como Samuel, tomaba mi brazo para hacerme preguntas de lo ocurrido, pero yo simplemente no le prestaba atención, necesitaba salir de aquí, necesita ir a cumplir mi destino, tenía que reunirme con ella

Nunca pensé, que pudiera haber dolor mas grande que el que había sentido, después de abandonarla, pero ahora que sabía que había muert…o ese dolor era una minucia para lo que sentía

Camine esquivando a los policías que intentaba hablarme, esquivando a las persona que estaba intentado, alimentar sus morbosas mente con visiones de lo que pasaba dentro del local

Esquivando al camarero que hace apenas una hora intentaba ligarse a mi mujer….

Esa última palabra me calo hasta el fondo, ella no había llegado a ser mi mujer, y todo por mi cobardía

_Es muy tarde para a repetirse, la jodiste y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo,_ me dije a mi mismo al darme cuenta hacia donde iban mis pensamientos

Podía diferenciar la mentes de mi familia, entre el mar de pensamientos, traumáticos y curiosos de las personas que se agolpaban a la salida

Podía escuchas el dolor de mis padres

El sufrimiento de mis hermanos y principalmente el odio y el rencor de uno de ellos Emmett, los pensamiento de mi hermano eran bastante gráficos hacia mi persona

Seguí caminando intentando alejarme de esa incesante voz

_Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres_ seguía diciendo el paramédico ¿no se da cuenta que no hay nada que hacer? _Uno, dos, tr.._

Deje de escuchar la voz del paramédico, para escuchar el canto de los ángeles, las risas de los dioses

Había vuelto, eso que escuchaba como el sonido más hermosos del mundo era ella _bum, bum, bum_ escuchaba el canto de su corazón, era ella, había vuelto

Gire sobre mis talones y corrí hacia la cafetería de nuevo, ignorando a los policías y a la gente que se giraba a verme curiosa

-Mi Bella –susurre cuando caí de rodillas a su lado

Los paramédicos, le ponían la intravenosa, mientras que yo no me cansaba de acariciar su ahora descolorida cara, pero estaba feliz, ella había vuelto, era fuerte y yo iba hacer hasta lo imposible para volver con ella…

**ISABELLA POV**

Muerta, ¡Joder! Morirse desde luego es la cosa más aburrida del mundo

Aquí estaba yo flotando sobre nubes, y viendo el mar que se extendía hasta más allá del horizonte

¿Es que nadie saldría a recibirme? ¡Yo que sé! san Pedro, Lucifer, Zeus, alguien pero nada, solo estaba aquí como en una especie de playa desierta sentada sobre la arena que parecía, diminutas virutas de oros, y mirado hacia el mar extenso ¿estaría en el limbo? No sé

No debería estar quemándome en las llamas lujuriosas del infierno o rindiéndole cuentas a dios por haber sido una perra mala y a conciencia. Porque si algo había sido era perra y me había encantado serlo, desde luego si me daba a elegir entre la lujuria infernal o la santidad celestial, no me lo pensaría mucho **¡Que viva la lujuria infernal! **

Aunque pensándolo bien ¿estaría mi familia esperándome en el cielo? ¿Existiría el cielo o el infierno? O seria todo como lo decía buda ¡reencarnación! Y ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que me ubicaran en un nuevo cuerpo o un nuevo ser

Seguí divagando cuando de repente se abrió un enorme agujero en el centro del mar, que estaba succionando todo, a una velocidad vertiginosa, intente retroceder, pero cada paso de daba el agujero se acercaba mas a mi ¿o yo al él? De repente no quedaba donde mas retroceder y como era de esperar caí al precipicio….

**EDWARD POV**

Todo en el hospital era un caos, Carlisle había logrado entra a la zona restringida, con su licencia médica, todos hablábamos por teléfono intentado encontrar un riño para Bella

¡Sí! La bala le había destrozado un riñón, al parecer las balas que usaban los asaltantes era, como las llamaba la policía balas mágicas, que una vez entraban al cuerpo explotaba en mis pedazos dañando todo lo que la onda expansiva alcanzaba, al parecer bella tuvo suerte que la bala se alojara en todo el centro de su riñón izquierdo, por lo que al estallar el mayor perjudicado fue este

Así que ahora intentábamos por contacto encontrar un riñón, para Bella, ya que el otro había quedado seriamente dañado por la onda expansiva y seria eliminado cuando encontraran uno para suplir la perdida

**.**

**.**

De pues de una jugosas bonificación unos de los hospitales cedió un riñón a Bella, así que ahora estaba en el quirófano, siendo intervenida

Yo me sentía entre aliviado y seriamente culpable, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que este suceso se desencadenaba por una cadena de sucesos anteriores

**1ero** la abandono

**2do** Victoria

**3ero** ella se vuelve un SWAT

**4arto** ella al borde de la muerte

Y todo porque yo me había ido, las cosas deberían haber sido así

**1ero** nunca me voy

**2do** nos vamos juntos

**3ero** matrimonio

**4atro** transformación

**5to** vivieron felices para toda la eternidad

Así debería haber sido, pero ahora todo estaba al revés, ahora ella era una arpía, que no sentía nada por mí, con un trabajo arriesgado y escalofriante, que extrañamente le fascinaba y que a lo máximo que yo podía aferra mis esperanzas, era a que decidiera quedarse conmigo y usarme como su juguete sexual y esperar que no se aburriera de mi

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que Bella, ya no me amaba

**.**

Las hora pasaba y había visto a muchas personas desfilar por estos corredores, preguntado por mi Bella, Samuel, que se encontraba con nosotros esperando información, había atendido a las personas que había venido preguntado por ella, yo solo me debatía entre salir y esperarlos y matarles a todos, ya que el 98% por ciento de las personas que habían venido, estaba enamoradas de Isabella o habían tenido algún tipo de encuentro sexual con ella, más que todo a eso era a los que quería matar a los que se habían osado a poner sus asquerosas manos encima de ella

Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de matarles si ser sospechoso, cuando escullamos un gran bullicio que provenía de la parte de afuera del hospital, por las mentes de las personas que estaban fuera, pude ver qué pasaba

De un audi, negro se acababa de bajar un hombre escoltado por dos hombres del tamaño de Emmett, detrás de ellos puede ver varias furgonetas, de donde bajaban periodistas

Había una muchedumbre las mayoría era mujer, que gritaba como locas, hacia el hombre al parecer era un famoso, y los hombre que estaba allí solo lo miraba con odio, por llamar la atención de las mujeres, todos se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que hacía aquí?

El hombre y sus guardaespaldas se dirigían, hacia la entrada del hospital, ante la atenta mirada de la gente, mientras los periodistas solo sacaban foto y gritaba preguntas con la vana esperanza de que él las contestara

El jadeo que profirió Alice, me saco de mi investigación

-¡Oh! Dios mío es Robin Williams_***(N/T: el cantante así que para la que no sabéis quien es, cuando los busquéis en internet, cercioraros de que sea el cantante, ya que hay otros Robin W que es el actor de Peter pan, así que vosotras buscar al cantante ¡Baba! ¡Qué bueno esta el hijo de su madre! Así que la que no sepáis quien es buscarle para sacar la imagen a este capítulo)**_ ¡Oh! –dijo Alice revotando de felicidad en su asiento ¡Sí! Es una de sus Fan, había acabado de tener una visión, de ese hombre hablando con Samuel y se le veía bastante preocupado ¿Pero por que hablaba con Samuel? Ahora que Alice había dicho su nombre sabía quien era el humano, y tenía que admitir que había escuchado una par de canción de él y era bastante bueno

Iba a preguntarle a Alice, que era lo que tenía que ver ese hombre con Samuel, pero una de las puertas de la sala de cirugía se abrió saliendo de ella el médico que estaba operando a mi Bella, nos pusimos en pie, rápidamente para escuchar, como había salido todo, en su mente había mucha información de la operación pero nada en concreto, lo cual me tenia nervioso

-Los familiares de la señorita Isabella Swan. –dijo en voz alta el médico, cuando me disponía a decir que yo era su novio, una voz a mis espalda me interrumpió

-Soy su prometido –esa palabras me dejaron congelado, me gire lentamente para saber quien se había osado a decir tal mentira, para encontrarme con él, en su mente había la imagen más dolorosa y clara que había visto en mi vida, era él y Mi Bella, mientras que él le ponía un anillo en su dedo anular y ella sonreía feliz ¡se iba a casar! Con el

Y yo

Acababa de morir…. Debido a la noticia

**Hasta la próxima**

_Si lo sé, soy una perra y encima el Jodido capitulo es corto ¡Lo siento! pero no lo podía hacer más largo, ni tampoco podía prescindir de él, como os habéis dado cuenta este capítulo, pone un nuevo punto a esta historia_

_¿Bella se va a casar? ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Y Edward_?

_Jajaja y no me digáis que Robin W. no está Jodidamente bueno ¡Ay! Que le aria yo si lo tuviera cerca jajaja, espero que halláis disfrutado del capítulo y enserio, siento la demora, pero si habéis leído la nota, me entenderéis y también dejo clara, __**¡YO NO PIENSO DEJAR NINGUNA HISTORIA SIN SU MERECIDO FINAL! **__Así que no os preocupéis; así me falten las manos todas mis historias tendrán su final ¡YO __**NO**__ ABANDONO!_

_Bueno amores gracias por esperarme _

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**Cualquier traducción de esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, tienes que ser autorizada por mí **

**Di no al plagio **

_Gracias por leerme y por vuestro Reviews a: (también a todas aquellas personas que me leen) Y Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras _

_Agradecimientos por Reviews alentadores a mis fieles comentadoras, si me salto a alguien lo siento, soy un poco despistada;_

**lmabt**, **Vera masen**, **Conlaca:** ,**Luisa Black Whitlock,** **Alma de México,** **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, lunatico0030****, ****Nohemí,** **Medialuna,** **Saraswan****, ****samirasama Cullen, giss-masen-cullen, ****Brenda, Acrepus,** **Ana, ****despatz****, ****Karla-cullen-hale****, ****china lop32****, marcullen, ****Kate PB - Vane Cullen****, alma de monterrey México, Nohemí, vera masen, ****conejoazul****, ****La pixie amante de la Música****, Brenda, Flopi**

_**lunatico0030:**__ jaja ¡Oh! no me gusta veros o más bien haceros enfadar jajaja mentira me encanta enfadaros jajaja, pero espero que con este capítulo me perdonéis un poco por dejaros en suspense el capitulo anterior jajaja y también espero que ya estéis mejor de la garganta, aunque con todo lo que me eh tardado en actualizar si no estáis mejor de la garganta sería algo preocupante jajaja bueno espero que hayáis disfrutada del capitulo _

_Bezotes Katty Jodidamente os quiero _

_**Nohemí:**__ Hola Nohe, tranquila mujer, que no queda Bella humana y madona para rato, nuestro pequeño saltamontes todavía tiene colar la cual ay que pisar y ahora con Robin en escena, las cosas se le complica y sabes que me encanta que te encante mi fic jaja que trabalenguas, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y siento que sea tan corto_

_Bezotes Katty Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme y espero que la espera haya valido la pena _

_**karla-cullen-hale**__**:**__ Hola Karla, siento haber tardado tanto, si leíste la nota me entenderás y tranquila mujer si vez que no le paso nada por lo que preocuparse, el que debería estar preocupado es Edward con la aparición de Robin en escena ¡Umm! ¿Qué será de nuestro pequeño Saltamontes ahora? Ohh la cosas se le complican jaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo Jodidamente gracias por leerme y recuerda te quiero jajaja _

_Bezotes Katty _

_**Angie Cullen Hale:**__ jaja eso mismo pensé yo, la suerte no está del lado de Eddy cuando por fin tenía un poco de so veteo con Bella, va y le pasa esto ¡Ay! Pobre creo que se le van a caer las pelotas por falta de uso jajaja siento la demora, pero ya sabes si leíste la nota me entenderás, bueno espero que lo hayas disfrutado Jodidamente gracias por leerme y recuerda te quiero jajaja _

_Bezotes Katty _

_**samirasama cullen:**__ Hey sami, sami, no me crucifiques soy muy Joven y Sexy para morir jajaja siento la demora y no, yo tampoco logro entender como nuestro Eddy tiene tiendas de campaña ¿Pero qué sería de Eddy y más en mis historias si no pusiera tener una? Agg Dios no lo quiero ni imaginar, sería tan soso y virginal (estremecimiento) desde luego dejaría de ser sexi, agg aunque pensándolo bien deberíamos de enviarle la pregunta a Meyer seguro se queda un poco pillada sin saber que responder) jajaja bueno gracias por tu Jodete y créeme intentare que me joda más a menudo jaja soy una Jodida pervertida jajaja ¡Ey! Felicidades por haberte ido tu también de casa de mami, pero reconozcámoslo ¡a veces se les echa de menos! Yo por lo menos, los primero días en mi apartamento sola, entraba saludado, como tenia costumbre cuando vivía con mi madre jaja pero también estoy Jodidamente bien al ver que puedo vivir por mis propio medio y me encanta, ahora me pasa como a mi madre ella antes estaba todos lo día echándome de casa y ahora yo estoy todos los días preguntándole a mi Novio si no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar en mi apartamento jajaja pero me encanta verlo ahí ya que cuando llego del trabajo él me tiene la comida, aunque no es cocinada por él y tampoco lo dejaría me amo mucho y si el cocina terminaría en el hospital por intoxicación, por suerte el sabes que la cocina no es lo suyo jajaja aparte también así cuando el llega de la universidad y del trabajo, como siempre sale primero que yo me tiene el apartamento limpio y no tengo que sacar a mis perros de paseo ya que le lo hace por mi ¡Sí! Esto de vivir sola tiene beneficios jajaja y me encanta ¿Y tú que tal llevas lo de vivir sola o acompañada? (alzo las cejas subjetivamente) _

_P.D: Lo de la sucursal en México no se yo, jaja me pilla un poco lejos _

_Bezotes y Jodete jajajaja nos leemos Katty _

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_**china lop32:**__ ¡Oh! Dios espero haber llegado a tiempo ¿no te habrás sufrido un colazo verdad? Que no me quiero quedar si una de mis chicas jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que haya valido la pena tu espera _

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_Katty _

_**indii93:**__ Ey!¡ Bienvenida, aquí está la actualización tarde pero llego, espero que te haya gustado jajaja intentare no tardar demasiado, pero no prometo la gran cosas jaja _

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_Katty _

_**Ely Cullen M:**__ ¡Ey! gracias y Bienvenida, mi madre siempre me dice que la diferencia es la que nos caracteriza, espero que te guste el capítulo de mi loca historia diferente, si quieres pásate por mis otras historias, tengo una de Ángeles y Vampiros jaja bueno bye _

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_Katty _

_**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:**__ jajaja no sé porque te sorprendes sabes que me encanta cortar en las partes importantes y de interés jajaja, espero que este capítulo haya saciado tu curiosidad jajaja, sé que es corto pero no podía hacerlo más largo y tenía que dejaros con la intriga jajaj soy una Perra jajaja bueno amiga te dejo nos leemos pronto _

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_Katty _

_**Medialuna:**__ jajaja ya me iras conociendo me encanta dejar los capitulo en las parte emocionante jajaja si soy una perra maliciosas jajaja y qué decir del pobre de Eddy ¡ay! Que mal lo pasar en lo capitulo que bienes creo que se volverá drogodependiente de su mano derecha (me entiendes __**; )**__ jajaja) y Bellita será aun mas perra, de lo que ya es jajaja ay Eddy se le caerán las pelotas por eso de fluidos jajaja _

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_Katty _

_**Luisa Black Whitlock:**__ jaja no te puedes quejar que te deje en suspense si tu ases lo mismo, eh estado leyendo tus historias estos días que eh tenido tiempo y déjame decirte, que me tienes cogida por los huevos, quiero saber que le hará Luisa a Bella, aunque no deberías dejarla sufrir mucho me muero por saber cómo será la reconciliación entre Edd y Bella, ya te dejare mis cometarios en tu historias, por ahora espero que hayas disfrutado de capitulo _

_Bezotes y lamidas de parte de Edward-Jodido caliente –Cullen jaja_

_Jodidamente te quiero Amiga _

_Katty _

_**lesly jailenne**__: jaja gracias has subido mi Ego un 100% más de lo que ya estaba y tranquila ¡Yo nunca abandono! La terminare y su final será apoteótico jaja espero que hallas disfrutado del capitulo_

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_Katty _

_**conejoazul**__: jaja yo también soy Team Eddy y Bella, pero las historias dan muchas vuelta y mi imaginación también y nunca se sabe, espero que te guste este capítulo y tranquila a el pequeño saltamontes y a la arpía toda vía le queda mucho juego de seducción para nuestro deleite jajaja_

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_Katty _

_**sandra32321;**__ jajajaja me encanta siempre dejar el suspense, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo jajaja y todavía nos queda arpía y pervertido para rato jajaja _

_Jodidamente te quiero _

_Katty _

_**Flopi:**__ jajaja créeme que se que me odias y que también amas leer mis historias jajaja al igual que yo amo leer las tuyas que por cierto no actualizas y luego te enfadas y me odias porque yo tardo en actualizar touche para ti jaja Te Odio very, very, very, much jajaja espero que haya valido la pena tu espera jajaja ¡Ja aunque sé que la ha valido__** TODO**__ lo que yo hago es Jodidamente perfecto y Pervertido jaja! Que egocéntrica soy y que buen culo tengo jajaja bueno Flopi amiguis a la que odio con todo mi pervertido cerebro espero leerte pronto _

_Bezote y te Odio Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty _

_**IsisBelikov:**__ ¡Bienvenida! Enserio espero que no hayas muerto esperando, mi actualización no quiero perder a una de mis lectoras /es jajaja, me encanta que te encante mi pervertida historias, pero que hayas disfrutado del Capitulo _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_**Hudycer:**__ gracias jaja ya te habrás dado cuanta que soy pésima para los signos de interrogación jaja pero gracias por tus palabra jaja El Fic de __**Mi ángel caído**__ es puesto dos nuevos capitulo y ya esto editado el próximo jaja espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de esta nos leemos pronto, si quieres pásate por la ROSA NEGRA o por ROMEO Y JULIETA LUCHAN Y ROMEO CAE… _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**Jigoku No Kokoro:**__ Gracias y aquí estoy de vuelta el Bar me va bien y espero que siga así jaja ahora nos hemos adueñado de un bar próximo al nuestro que fue a pique y lo vamos a unir al nuestro para hacerlo mas grande, por lo que estoy Jodidamente emocionada jajaj bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo, así que puede que tarde un poco mas por el nuevo proyecto pero intentare, hacerlo a menudo _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**jeka cullen s:**__ lo siento enserio, pero como has leído la nota, es mi futuro, en intentado actualizar con rapidez, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto ¿creo?_

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**ANA:**__ ¡Ey! Siento la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por siempre estar aquí leyéndome _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**Lucky Luciano Noctambula**__: gracias por tus buenas vibraciones y espero que algún día vengas de vacaciones y me visites, pero eso si antes me dejas una nota para saber cuándo bienes jaja pero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**Diana C:**__ ¡Ey! Claro que pienso seguir, puede que tarde un poco pero ¡YO! Nunca abandonare una historia, así que tranquila y pero que disfrutes del capitulo_

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**Pili-ArgentinaUSA:**__ jajaja en eso consiste mi idea en dejaros caliente y enganchadas a mi Fic jajaja hasta el punto que no podáis vivir si Eddy caliente y pervertido jajaja espero que con este capítulo me haya librado de que quieras patear mi pervertido y caliente Culo jaja sabes una cosa jajaja no sufra Bella se follara a Eddy como que yo me llamo Katty caliente- Jodida Montaño jajajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo Pili, nos leeremos pronto _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**Nessie-Araujo:**__ ¡Ey! Nop te me mueras mujer, que haría si tu mueres, me quedaría sin ti y tus murientes cometarios jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**Loveme:**__ gracias por tus energías y t espero por aquí, para tomarnos una par de cafés y comernos una parmesana la especialidad de mi bar jaja bueno espero que te haya gustado la actualización _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**darky1995:**__ tranquila amore, por lo que has leído no murió, como mataría yo a Bella seria ¡oh! Fatal, se quedaría Eddy sin su caliente Bella y sería triste jaja pero ahora las cosas se le están complicando un poco ¿no crees?_

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_

_**A**__**NONIMO**__: ¡Bienvenido/a! Anónimo jaja me gusta; Jaja si a mí también me mata el apodo de Eddy jajaja y Bella así es como yo pienso que debería de ser Bella, bueno más bien este carácter decidido debería de haber tenido Bella en luna nueva, cierto es que yo amo a Eddy pero en ese libro me toco bastante la moral y Bella también por estúpida y dependiente primero Eddy luego Jake, agg da igual espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto _

_Bezote y te quiero Jodidamente mucho _

_Katty_


	8. PROMETIDA ¿QUIEN? ¡YO!

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

Es**te** ca**pí**tu**lo** va **de**di**ca**do a t**od**as **aq**u**el**la**s p**e**rs**o**na**s q**ue** l**ee**n mi **h**is**to**ri**a,** s**ie**n**to** no **ha**ber a**ct**u**al**iz**ad**o a**nt**es, **ah**or**a s**i**n má**s **pr**e**ám**b**ul**os **el** n**ue**vo C**ap.**

Es**pe**ro **me**re**cer** vu**es**tr**os** R**ev**ie**ws**

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P **N**o eh t**a**r**d**a**do

_**¡PROMETIDA! ¿ENSERIO?**_

_**EDWARD POV **_

Primero lo secuestrare y lo dejare morir de hambre y sed unos días, cuando me canse de ver su asquerosa y humana cara le romperé la nariz, luego le fracturare uno a uno los dedos, de las manos y de los pies, luego, muy, muy lentamente le romperé los brazos y las piernas y para el gran final, lo tomare y lu….

"_**EDWARD".**_ Le grito mental de Alice, me saco de mi fantasía de una y mil formas de matar al supuesto prometido de _MI MUJER_ __

Mi cabeza intentaba procesar la información, que sus palabras y su mente gritaba

Prometido, Prometido, Prometido

Pero por más que la repetía mi cuerpo y mi mente solo gritaba una;** Muerte**

"_**Edward ¡Joder! deja de planear la forma de matar a Robbie"**_**. **Me volvió a gritar Alice, ese maldito duende ¿No se cansaba de meterse donde no le importaba?

_Mejor deja de esnifar, tanto Channel número 5, que te estás quedando tonta_ le espete con rabia, estaba cansado de que siempre intentara decirme, que y como, hacer las Jodidas cosas

¡Joder! Ya sabía que por no haberla escuchado antes, Bella, había sufrido y todos nosotros también, pero no iba a permitir que me estuviera Jodiendo cada vez que le nacía del alma***(daba la gana)**

_Acompáñeme, necesitamos hablar de Isabella_ la voz del Dr. me saco de mis pensamientos homicidas

_Disculpe Dr. Nosotros al igual que el señor Samuel, somos amigos de Isabella y si a su prometido, no le importa, nos gustaría saber ¿cómo esta?_ dijo mi padre al ver la intención del Dr. Yo solo tenía ganas de matar al estúpido humano que se había proclamado Prometido de mi mujer y al Dr. Por no decir de una Jodida vez como estaba Mi Ángel

_Señor…

_Williams Robbie Williams_ dijo el estúpido humano, al ver que el Dr. No sabía porque nombre dirigirse a él ¡Ja! No eres tan famoso ¡chúpate esa!

_Sr. Williams, tiene usted algún inconveniente que le de la información aquí, para que ellos pueda escucharla_ le pregunto al maldito bastardo

Las mentes de mi familia estaba, estaba igual que la mía, quitando la parte del instinto homicida, estábamos dolidos, Si Bella se iba a casar yo no tenía oportunidad de recuperarla y mi familia tampoco

Sentía como mi mundo y mis nuevas ilusiones, caían a un precipicio del cual no volverían a salir

Ella, se iba a casar y yo no podía hacer nada ante este hecho

_Claro que no me importa, pero por favor dígame como esta mi Ángel_ la última palabra de ese hombre termino de hundirme en la miseria "Su Ángel"_ Ya no es tuya Edward, grábatelo, tú la dejaste y ella siguió con su vida, _me dije a mi mismo

Ahora lo único que quería era morir, morir para acabar con este dolor que me consumía, solo quería saber si estaba bien y después de eso, me iría, me iría lejos, para no volver

_Bueno, la operación ha sido un Éxito, las próximas 24 hora serán cruciales, para ella, necesitamos saber si el nuevo riñón, no será rechazado y esperemos que no sea así, después solo quedara, tendrá que estar hospitalizada 3 semanas y luego se podrá ir y como supongo que ella vive con usted, tendré que darle un par de instrucciones para su cuidado estos primero meses, bueno eso es todo, yo me retiro cualquier cosa que necesite, mi consulta es la número 234, me retiro, que tengáis buena noche_ se despidió el Dr. Dejándonos sumidos en un coro de suspiros de alivio

Estaba bien todo había salido bien, ahora solo teníamos que espera a que se recuperara…

__Adam, necesito que localices a mi agente y le digas que cancele todos mis compromisos, para los siguientes 3 meses, mi prometida, esta hospitalizada y no pienso moverme de los Ángeles hasta que esté bien__ todos giramos a mirar a Williams que hablaba por teléfono, de manera exaltada, sus pensamiento era un sinfín de imágenes de él y su Bella, abrazados, riendo

Eso era ahora ella era SU Bella, yo ya no tenía derecho de tan siquiera pensar en ella, como mía, cuando ya tenía dueño y era el

_ Me da igual, tu solo encárgate de que lo sepa y también quiero que me consigas una casa, cómoda y en una zona tranquila y una Enfermera, Si hay me vale… agg… mira me da igual el precio… Si… ¡Joder! Tú me escuchas, cuando te hablo, una Enfermera ¡Joder!… Sí, bueno… aja… si… bueno todo esto lo tienes que tener a mas tardar para mediados de la semana que vienen… si… me da igual.. Vale adiós_ _dicho esto corto la llamada y enterró su cara entre sus manos

"_**Mi Ángel".**_ Sus pensamientos, provocaron otra oleada de sufrimiento en mi, y clavando un clavo mas en mi ataúd

Su Ángel

Estaba tan entretenido nadando en mi sufrimiento que no me había percatado de que Alice, se había acercado al Prometido de mi Be… De Isabella

_Hola, Soy Alice, ellos son Carlisle mi padre, Esme mi Madre, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward mis hermanos y Jasper mi novio, somos amigos de Bella, ella nos ha hablado de ti, encantada de conocerte por fin_ ¿Pero que planeaba ahora? Me pregunte al ver como había mentido, diciendo que ella, nos había hablado de el

_Encantado_ dijo tomando la mano de Alice, llevándosela a sus labios para besarla

"_**¡Oh! Dios ¡Oh! Dios me ha besado la mano ¡Oh! Dios, Mierda Alice concéntrate"**__._ Si no estuviera tan dolido, me había reído de los estúpidos pensamientos de Alice, a veces se comportaba tan… ¡Umm! Alice ¡Sí! muy Alice

__ _¡Oh! ¡Umm! …Si.. Encantada y déjame decirte que soy una gran Fan tuya …Bah.. Da igual ahora, porque mejor no nos cuentas, como os conocisteis, Bella, nunca ha podido contarnos la historia completa… Bah.. Ya sabes cómo es Bella, nunca se centra en las cosas_ le dijo sentándose a su lado, mientras le hacia la famosa carita de gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Ahora todos estábamos pendientes de su intercambio de palabras, ya que conocíamos, bastante a Alice, como para saber que algo estaba tramando

_ ¡Ah! Es…to ¡claro!_ le dijo tartamudeando, como lo hubiera dicho Bella, estaba deslumbrado por la Belleza de nuestra Pixel

_Bueno somos todo Oídos_ dijo mi hermana sonriendo, por su victoria y haciendo alusión a que todos estábamos escuchado, la conversación

No sé porque Alice, estaba asiendo esto, pero yo no me iba a quedar a escuchar cómo, ese maldito humano había conseguido quitarme al amor de mi existencia

"_**Ni lo pienses Cullen, mejor deja tu Egoísta Culo, en la silla y escucha, créeme no lo hago por gusto, lo hago porque hay algo que no me cuadra, si Bella, se va a casar, porque no lo veo en su futuro, porque cada vez que miro su futuro es todo un borrón, un matrimonio es un hecho y en el futuro de ella, no aparece, así que aquí hay algo que no cuadra, ahora siéntate y escucha".**_ Los pensamientos de Alice, provocaron que sonriera y una luz de esperanza creciera en mi, ella tenía razón, un matrimonio era un hecho ¿entonces porque no aparecía en su futuro?

_Bueno recuerdo ese día como el día más loco de mi vida…

**FLASH BACK (Robbie Williams POV)**

_Estaba cansado, cierto era que amaba mi vida, pero estos últimos años, me había dado cuenta, que no tenía a nadie, que me esperara, en casa cuando volvía de viaje de alguna gira o que se fuera conmigo en mis giras. Mi vida se basaba en lujos, excentricidades y tonterías sin sentido _

_Cierto era que tenia a mi familia, pero ir a visitar a mi familia era toda un misión, tenía que escapar de los paparazzi y de una que otra fan alocada y no me gustaba hacer pasar a mi familia por eso, mis padres estaba muy mayores para ese tipo de cosas_

_Así que aquí estaba ¡Yo! un hombre de 37 años, solo, con dinero y sin amor_

_Estaba entrando al Hotel Ritz de los Ángeles, acababa de llegar de Paris y hoy a las 11:00 de la noche tenía un concierto en el teatro KODA _

_Había mandado a mis guardaespaldas, de paseo, no tenía ganas de nada, quería llegar a mi habitación, tomar un cigarrillo e imaginar cómo sería mi vida de haber estudiado derecho como quería mi padre _

__Sr. Williams su habitación es 986 ¡Que disfrute de su estancia! _la voz del recepcionista me saco de mi ensoñación _

__Gracias_ le conteste escuetamente, no me sentía bien, hoy no me sentía muy bien _

_Me gire, para irme a mi habitación, pero por la puerta del Hotel acababa de entrar la mujer más hermosa del mundo y caminaba, hacia mi _

_Piel blanca como la nieve, rostro acorazonado, nariz respingona, ojos grandes del color del café, labios carnosos que te invitaba a pecar, un cabello como la seda y del color del oro puro y ¡Dios! Creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo con un Ángel_

_Su cuerpo era, demasiado perfecto para ser una simple mortal, era curvilíneo, estaba enfundada en un Vestido igual o más pecaminoso que su dueña, era rojo como el rubí, de corte recto que se amoldaba a sus curvas y caía hasta su pies, al lado izquierdo, tenía una abertura que salía desde la parte alta de su muslo izquierdo, pasando por sus interminables pierna, hasta llegar al final de este, la parte de arriba era escote en forma de corazón como su angelical cara, pero lo que me dejo total y absolutamente hipnotizado fue ver su espalda_

_Estaba totalmente descubierta dejando ver un gigantesco tatuaje de un dragón, que le cubría toda la espalda y la cola de este terminado en la parte donde la espalda, perdía su nombre. Nunca había sido fan de los tatuajes, pero ese tatuaje no era uno cualquiera, era una obra de arte, pitado en el más delicado y magnifico lienzo _

_Yo, al igual que todas la personas que se encontraba ahora mismo en la recepción, teníamos los ojos clavado en ese ángel, con cuerpo infernal, que estaba hablando en francés con el recepcionista, que ahora estaba un poco pálido e hiperventilando…¡Dios!... hasta yo estaba pálido e hiperventilando y no me estaba hablando a mi _

_Pero luego mi cuento de hadas, se convirtió, en uno de terror, conmigo como protagonista y como bruja mala, un Ángel _

__SI, ALGUIEN SE MUEVE, LO MATO_ grito la que hasta hace poco menos de unos minutos tenia la atención de todos, por su belleza, ahora era el centro de atención, por estar para a mi espalda y apuntándome a la cabeza con un arma_ Camina y pon las manos en la espalda_ me dijo guiándome hacia uno de los ascensores, ante la atenta mirada de los huéspedes y del los guardias de seguridad del hotel ¿Espera no era francesa?_

__Aprieta el botón_ me dijo yo estaba entre asustado y aturdido_

_Asustado por la situación _

_Y aturdido por su belleza y olor _

__Muévete_ me apremio al ver que no me había movido para acatar su orden_

_Le di al botón y las puertas se abrieron, dejándonos a la vista a una mujer de unos 70 muchos y 80 y pocos_

_El ángel me empujo dentro del ascensor, para después oprimir el último piso el numero 25_

__! Buena Tarde!_ dijo el Ángel dirigiéndose a la mujer que nos miraba estupefacta _No se asuste, esto es solo un juego, es que le gusta que nuestra vida sexual no sea rutinaria, Usted me entiende_ le dijo a la mujer como en confidencia, está ahora nos miraba con una sonrisa picara en sus envejecidos labios ¿Ella acababa de decirle a esa, mujer que esto era un juego sexual?_

_En cualquier situación me hubiera reído e incluso excitado, pero ahora, solo pensaba que a la mujer que hasta hace unos minutos y ahora seguía comparando con un ángel, le faltaba uno o dos tornillos, unos piso más arriba las mujer bajo del ascensor, deseándonos una ¡Buena tarde! y sonriéndonos con picardía, para al fin dejarnos solos_

_Cuando el ascensor paro en el piso 25, el Ángel me arrastro por todo un pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta que daba a ala oeste del hotel y salía a la terraza de este, desde aquí podíamos ver casi toda la cuidad, el sol resplandecía menguante y la brisa era calidad y refrescante _

__Bueno ahora, es cuando empieza la acción_ dijo, guardando su arma debajo de su vestido y alejándose de mi_ No te muevas, créeme tengo una puntería impresionante un paso en falso y te pego un tiro_ me dijo alejándose de mí para irse detrás de una bloque y luego volver con una mochila_

__ ¡umm! ¡Vaya por Dios! solo me han dejado esto y luego quieren que haga un buen trabajo_ espeto sacando de la mochila un corpiño rojo, un par de llaves y una carpeta _Bueno me las tendré que arreglar con esto, cierra los ojos_ me dijo, yo todavía estaba intentando procesar la información por lo que no acate su orden _¡Uff! Los hombre sois idiotas_ espeto yéndose de nuevo y perdiéndose de mi vista ¿se habría ido? _

_Había pasado un minuto, cuando me estaba dando la vuelta para volver a entrar al hotel, su voz a mi espalda me detuvo _

__Quítate la ropa_ me ordeno. Me gire para quedar impactado con la imagen que me ofrecía_

_Creo que no sufrí una combustión espontanea de puro milagro, hay estaba ella con un Cullotte Rojo carmesí y el corpiño rojo que había dentro de la mochila ¡Estaba en ropa interior! _

_Y yo intentaba no morir de un paro cardiaco, puede que estuviera loca y que después de esta locura me matara, pero moriría con unas imágenes celestiales _

_Después de que me ladrara otra vez la orden de que me desnudara, me apresure a quitarme la ropa y quedarme solo en Bóxers, más que todo porque otra vez me estaba apuntando con su arma_

__Buen Chico, bueno Niño Bonito, dime alguna vez has saltado de un edificio_ me dijo mientras me hacia caminar junto a ella, hasta un extremo de la terraza _

__N..o_ conteste como puede_

__Pues hoy estas de suerte, por cierto me llamo Isabella_ me dijo antes de empujarme al vacio_

__AHHHHHHHHHHHH_ Un grito desgarrador salió del fondo de mi garganta ¡iba a morir! _

_¡Dios!_

_Espera ¿espumoso? Abrir los ojos para ver que había aterrizado en una gigantesca masa de espuma de sofás, estaba aturdido, los oídos me pitaban y tenía toda la sangre acumulada en los dedos de mis pies, hasta que sentí algo caer a mi lado_

__ ¡Jesús! gritas más que una chica en un concierto de Justin Bebber__***(Nota: lo odio, ofrezco una disculpa a sus fans)**__ _ escuche la voz de Isabella ¿era Isabella verdad? ..Bah…. _

_Esa ¡Loca! acababa de tirarme de un hotel de 25 plantas y estaba vivo _

__ ¡Dios! Ahora se ha quedado sordo, eh ¡Niño bonito! Espabila nos tenemos que ir, lo más probable es que tu grito, haya delatado nuestra ubicación_ me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me arrastro literalmente, hasta el final de callejón donde habíamos caído, la vi pegarse a la pared de este como temiendo que alguien nos pudiera ver_

_Cuando salimos del callejón había un ASTON MARTIN V negro_

_No me había percatado que en la otra mano, Isabella llevaba la mochila, hasta que saco las llaves y el auto y desactivo la alarma_

__Sube_ me ladro, para estas alturas, yo estaba más que espabilado y por lo poco que habíamos hecho, tenía algo seguro era mejor no llevarle la contraria, me subí en el asiento del copiloto, lo más rápido que puede_

__Ponte el cinturón_ me ordeno_

__ ¿Por qué ¡Yo! _logre articular ¡Necesitaba saber! ¿Por qué me había tomado a mí? _

__Me creerías si te dijo que te estoy salvando el Culo_ me dijo, antes de salir a toda velocidad del callejo, siempre me había gustado la velocidad, pero verla, no sentirla_

_Espera ¿Me creerías si te dijo que te estoy salvando el Culo? ¿Salvando a mí? ¿De qué? _

_Iba a seguir preguntando pero, la escuche maldecir lo que hizo que abriera lo ojos los cuales había cerrado, para tratar de no morir la impresión_

_Pero lo que vi no me gusto nada, no sé a qué hora habíamos llegado a la carretera, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que enfrente de nosotros conduciendo en dirección prohibida, venían tres coches patrullas, obstruyéndonos el paso ¡Dios! _

__Para_ grite al ver que había acelerado más _Para ¡Por Dios! Para_ volví a gritar al ver que no me prestaba atención, solo sonreía, como una niña que jugaba a la cocinita con su mejor amiga _

__Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios _estaba histérico, cierto era que últimamente no estaba muy feliz con mi vida pero no quería morir _Dime por favor que has hecho esto antes_ le rogué_

__ ¡Umm! ¡Sí! claro que lo he hecho, eso sí cuenta el NASCAR__***(Juego)**__ de la video consola, otra cosa es si me preguntas ¿Qué si alguna vez lo eh hecho en la vida real? ¡Umm! Pues ¡No! Definitivamente no, esta va a ser nuestra primera vez ¿A que es ¡emocionante!_ me dijo riendo como maniática_

_Y si para deleite de mucho y vergüenza mía…. me desmaye…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (Robbie POV)**_

_ Cuando despearte, estaba en mi habitación del hotel, con ella y unos policías a mi lado, después de un raro de gritos e histeria por mi parte, me explico que era un **SWAT** y que había estado infiltrada en una en una organización de secuestradores y que yo era la próxima víctima, así que la enviaron a ella y tenía que montar todo el paripé, para que no nos mataran. Antes de llegar al cuartel, donde ella entrego las pruebas, para desmantelar la red de secuestradores. Después de ese día, nos fuimos conociendo y de eso ya 2 años_ termino de contar, todos estábamos alucinado, cierto era que Bella, había cambiado, pero cada vez era más sorprendente lo que averiguábamos de ella ¡Un tatuajes! La misma Bella que se desmayaba con la sangre tenía un tatuaje ¡Umm! Quería verlo ¡Grr! ¡Joder! Piensa en otra cosa

_Y ¿Cuándo os comprometisteis? _pregunto mi madre intentando sonar despreocupada

_ ¡Ah! Bueno eso es más…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque una enfermera, salió a decirnos que Bella, había despertado y preguntaba por Samuel

Todos seguimos a la enfermera ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Le dolería algo? ¿Necesitaría algo?

Samuel entro a su habitación déjanos en el pasillo, con ganas de verla

Yo todavía le daba vueltas a la historia, cierto era que había sido impresionante ¿Pero como alguien pudo a ver cambiado tanto?

Como puedes dejar de ser dulce para convertirte en una arpía adicta a la adrenalina y el sexo

Salí de mis pensamiento, cuando escuche algo que provoco que mi esperanza y la de mi familia, volviera

_ ¿Prometida? ¿Quién? ¡Yo! _ escuchamos espetar a Bella, con voz atónita, por la mente de Samuel puede ver como su cara, pasaba de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y luego a la comprensión

¿Desde luego no sabía qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Pero lo iba a averiguar?

¿Esta Isabella prometida o no?

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_¡Ey! Mis lectores, si lo sé no eh tardado nada, ni una semana hahaha espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por vuestro Reviews, siento no poder contestarlos ahora, pero eh tenido un pequeño problemita con internet y no tengo tiempo, prometo contestarlo en el próximo capitulo_

_**ATENCION:**__ No recuerdo el nombre ciertamente, pero una de mis lectoras/os me dejo un triste reviews diciéndome que me había olvidado de; él/ ella en el capitulo anterior y créeme que lo siento, pero a veces con la prisas, no leo todo y me salto cosas, prometo no volverte a olvidar, no escribo tu Nick por qué no me lo sé y como ya eh dicho, tengo un pequeño problemita, pero a ti que sabes que en el capitulo anterior me olvide de ti __**¡Aquí estoy recordándote!**__ Y juro no volver a olvidarte. Besos y prometo, contestar a tus Reviews en el próximo capitulo_

_**Bueno gracias a mis fieles lectores y a los nuevos **_

_**LUNATICO:**__ te contesto que recuerdo un poco tu Reviews, Alejandro ¿era cierto? Bueno en fin, tu hermana tiene toda la razón del mundo, Robbie esta Jodidamente bueno hahaha eh y sé que no me odias más que lo que yo os odios a vosotros jajaja bueno besos y espero que os haya gustado_

_**FLOPI:**__ NO RECUERDO que ponía tu Reviews, creo que algo de enamorada ¿no es así? Hahaha, perraca, si estar enamorado es la jodida polla, jajaja y por cierto, espero que sea cierto lo de la actualización de tus fic estoy esperando jajaja te odia con todo MI pervertido corazón Katty _

**Siento no contestar al resto de mis lectoras pero es que no recuerdo que ponía sus Reviews y hasta que no soluciones mi problema, no podre contestar, que prometo que será en breve, os quiero y perdonarme **

**BIENVENIDOS NUEVOS LECTORES Y GRACIAS ANTIGUOS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CONMIGO**

_lmabt__, __Vera masen__, __Conlaca:__ ,__Luisa Black Whitlock,__Alma de México,__Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, lunatico0030__, __Nohemí,__Medialuna,__Saraswan__, __samirasama Cullen, giss-masen-cullen, __Brenda, Acrepus,__Ana, __despatz__, __Karla-cullen-hale__, __china lop32__, marcullen, __Kate PB - Vane Cullen__, alma de monterrey México, Nohemí, vera masen, __conejoazul__, __La pixie amante de la Música__, Brenda, Flopi_

_Bueno amores gracias por esperarme _

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**Cualquier traducción de esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, tienes que ser autorizada por mí **

**Di no al plagio **

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**


	9. ¡¡iNsTiNtO aNiMaL

_**¡!**__*__**Toc**__, Toc, __**Toc,**__ Toc__** ¿**__Hay __**alguien**__ ahí__**?**__ ¡__**Eeoooo**__! __**Eeoooo**__ ¡__**! **__Alguien__** ¡**__Espero__** que**__ sí__**!**__ *__**¡! **_

**Wii ¡! Que disfrutéis del capitulo **

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

…_**..B**__ueno Vamos allá….._

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

**Cualquier traducción o publicación en otro foro de alguna de mis historias, tiene que se consultado conmigo… Di no al plagio…. **

**!¡**_I__**n**__S__**t**__I__**n**__T__**o **__A__**N**__i__**M**__a__**L**_**!¡**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV **

**Rabia:** sentimiento irracional que no te deja ver las cosas con claridad…Bueno yo no las quiero ver con claridad….

Exactamente eso era lo que me pasaba ahora mismo, estaba siendo irracional pero me daba _igual _

_ ¡Le voy a matar! _rugí intentado soltarme del abrazo, estrangulador de Emmett _ ¡Suéltame! Por favor ¡! solo le matare un poquito ¡lo juro! solo le matare un poco ¡No será mucho! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por favor! solo lo matare un poquito ¡Soltarme! _ahora estaba gritando e intentado morder a Emmett para que me soltara pero nada surgía efecto, el maldito vampiro troglodita que tengo por hermano, me tenia bien sujeto en su absurda llave de lucha ¡Sí! una de esa tantas mierdas que ve en la Tv

Necesitaba entrar a esa habitación, tenía que matarle un poquito o mucho según la situación lo ameritase, ahora me sentía como en ese absurdo programa de la televisión, creo que se llama ***Humor amarillo* **donde los concursantes hacen hasta lo imposible para llegar a su meta pero, siempre aparece alguien para no dejarles terminar su misión; pues creo que ahora mismo sentía la misma frustración que el Chino cudeiro, cuando estaba en ese programa _(__**N/A**__: Humor amarillo es un programa de la televisión bastante por no decir muy estúpido …Bah.. os lo explicare mejor alguna vez os habéis visto el capítulo de los Simpson donde ellos están en Japón y para poder salir de Japón van a un programa donde los humillan, obligan a hacer cosas estúpidas, dolorosas y al final los hacen pasar sobre un puente que pende sobre un volcán con lava ..¡Sabéis cual es el capitulo! Bueno __***Humor amarillo***__ es como ese programa donde tuvieron que ir los Simpson P.d: el chino cudeiro es un participante de ese programa que siempre termina muerto (no literalmente claro está) es mas como el Kenny de south park siempre muere y para las españolas o las que vivan en España ¡Dios! Todas sabemos cuál es el jodido programa…Bah…. Buscarlo en internet es un programa muy estúpido pero desternillante_)

"_**Hijo tienes que tranquilizarte, o lograras que nos expulsen del hospital"**_ me dijo mi padre mentalmente, al ver como una enfermera de cabellos color fuego se acercaba a nosotros con dos hombres de seguridad.

_**_**_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Joder! No voy a hacer nada _ le gruñí al idiota de Emmett para que me soltara, cuando dejo de ejercer presión me solté de su estúpida llave _Ya tendré ocasión de matarle ¡Ya la tendré! _ susurre más para mí que para alguien más, creo que no había terminado la frase cuando sentí como Emmett me tomaba del cuello alzándome unos palmos del suelo y estrellando mi cuerpo contra la pared más cercana

_Para ti, no fue suficiente, dejarla abandonada ¡No claro que no fue suficiente! Ahora para ponerle la ¡Jodida! Guinda al pastel, vas a matar a su prometido ¡¿eso sería realmente perfecto no es así, Masen? _me gruño a centímetros de la cara, desde luego sus pensamientos no era más amigables que sus palabras. Pero a mí me daba igual

Tome impulso con mis brazos y golpee su pecho con violencia provocando que me soltara y callera de espalda al suelo del pasillo del hospital, haciendo el mismo sonido que hace una roca gigante al ser lanzada desde una altura considerable, lo cual provoco que las persona que escucharon el sonido se alertaran y la enfermera y los de seguridad que se dirigían hacia nosotros aligeraran su paso

Mi padre y Jasper se aproximaron con rapidez hacia mi tomándome de los brazos, para que no le saltara a Emmett, mientras las mujeres Cullen se acercaban a Emmett intentado que no saltara hacia mí para arrancarme la cabeza ¡Sí! unos pensamientos muy gráficos

_ Me da exactamente igual lo que piense tu y el resto de vosotros, pero hay algo de lo que estoy asquerosamente seguro y es que Isabella es _mía_, quiera ella o no. Y no voy a permitir que un asqueroso humano me arrebate lo que es mío, así que grábatelo muy bien en la cabeza McCarthy, así tenga que pasar sobre tus asquerosas cenizas, ese maldito será hombre muerto _termine sonriendo diabólicamente ¡Ya estaba cansado! Del jueguito que se traían todos

Estaba cansado de las constantes amenazas de **Emmett**

De los estúpidos reproches de **Alice**, por no hacer lo que supuestamente ella es lo mejor, sinceramente por mí, esa maldita Pixel y sus jodidas premoniciones de feria se podían ir a la jodida mierda

Hasta los huevos***(cansado, arto, estresado)** estaba de la jodida depresión de caballo que tenía el estúpido de **Jasper**

Desquiciado de la Jodida locura momentánea de la estúpida rubia oxigenada de **Rosalie**

Hasta el mismísimo infierno de la puta compresión de mis Jodidos **padres**

Pero lo que me tenia rabioso y a un paso de que me saliera espuma de la boca como a un Jodido perro con rabia era esa ¡Maldita Perra! Esa Arpía con complejos de Electra***(la película) **esa ¡Maldita zorra! de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado **Isabella**, pero ya estaba cansado de sus jueguitos de niña mala, si ella quería jugar íbamos a jugar pero antes me iba a deleitar matando lentamente a su asqueroso prometido, pensar en el me recordó el porqué mi afán de verle muerto

**FLASH BACK **

_Todos, bueno más bien los vampiros nos habíamos quedado un poco impresionados, por la exclamación que Bella había hecho cuándo, Samuel le había informado que su supuesto prometido estaba fuera _

_¿No se suponía que debería estar contenta o algo así? Y no solo era eso, también era el hecho que Bella o más bien Isabella había estado ¡Zorreando! Cuando supuestamente estaba prometida, puede que Bella haya cambiado pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que no sería capaz de engañar a su prometido, puede que ahora sea arrogante y fría pero ella nunca faltaba a su palabra y se podía notar que no lo había cambiado, porque en su trabajo era totalmente entregada, así que eso de engañar a su supuesto prometido no encajaba ¡No claro que no encajaba! _

__Hazle pasar_ escuchamos a Bella decirle a Samuel_

__Nos veremos mañana Swan _dijo Samuel dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación _

_-_No quiero tus visitas_ le espeto Bella con frialdad ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? ¿Le habría hecho algo? ¿Tendría que ver con la amistad que tenía con Charlie?_

__Tranquila Swan, no me entusiasma saludarte, solo vendré porque necesito que conteste un par de pregunta, para poder cerrar el caso de la cafetería, así que no te ilusiones a mí me gusta tanto estar contigo como ir a visitar a mi suegra_ le dijo con desde antes de salir cerrando la puerta de golpe _

"…_**Dios… dame paciencia"**__ Pensó mientras se acercaba a nosotros _

__Williams, te está esperando_ le dijo al supuesto prometido llamándole por su nombre, el aludido salió de su aturdimiento y sonrió con agradecimiento antes de entrar a la habitación de Bella_

_Me metí a su mente para ver qué pasaba dentro de la habitación _

_Hay estaba ella, sobre la diminuta cama, no sé como lo había hecho pero se había incorporarse y ahora estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de esta, estaba con la vista perdida y el ceño fruncido levemente pero igual estaba hermosa_

_Cuando percibió la presencia del estúpido humano salió de su ensimismamiento, mirándole con una sonrisa, pero por unos segundos por su cara surco la preocupación _

__ ¡Amor! _dijo con emoción, sus ojos brillaban y escuché como su corazón latía con rapidez ¿Era verdad? No podía hacerme a la idea, ¡No no podía! estaba prometida y al parecer enamorada_

_Por la mente del humano paso la confusión como si no comprendiera la actitud de s….u …bah… de Bella, no podía leer su mente que en esta predominaba la preocupación y no se centraba en nada mas_

__Robbie ¡Amor! Acércate_ exclamo Isabella mirándole con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios _

_El estúpido humano se acerco cambiando su expresión, ahora sonreía _

__Ángel_ le susurro, pero luego paso algo que desde luego ¡yo! No quería ver _

_Isabella lo tomo de la solapa de la chaqueta con rapidez antes de estampar sus labios con los del asqueroso humano…Le estaba Besando… y de que manera, ella nunca me había besado así, con esa devoción y pasión_

_Pero lo que termino de clavar el ataúd fue lo que dijo _

__Te amo Robbie_ susurro ella antes de volver a besarle_

_Y con esa última palabra, hecho tierra sobre el ataúd de su querido prometido_

_Ella era mía, su amor era mío desde antes, desde ahora y desde siempre y yo me encargaría de que siguiera siendo así_

_Ahí Robbie, Robbie, Robbie ni toda tu fama y dinero podrán salvarte de mí_

_NADIE toca lo que es mío_

_Y con eso último me entregue a mi instinto animal _

**FIN DE FLASH BACK **

Desde luego después de eso, había intentado entrar a la habitación para matarle enfrente de la Maldita de Isabella y que viera con sus propios ojos lo que le iba a pasar a cualquier hombre que se osara acercase a ella o ella a él me daba igual, pero el estúpido de Emmett había frustrado mis planes

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a la enfermera

_ ¿Pasa algo? _ pregunto al ver la escena, Emmett siendo sujetado por las mujeres Cullen y yo por Carlisle y Jasper

Me solté con brusquedad del agarre de mis familiares

_No pasa nada_ le espete con rabia dejándola petrificada al igual que los guardias gire sobre mis talones y Salí a pasos agigantados

Necesitaba alejarme, no quería seguir viendo y escuchando como esa Maldita zorra y ese maldito humano se hacían carantoñas y se traspasaban baterías

Ya tendría tiempo para matarle y dejarle claro a Isabella que ella era mía y de nadie más, se le habían acabado sus días de Zorra, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que ella solo follaria conmigo así fuera a la fuerza

**.**

**.**

No sé en qué momento había llegado aquí, ni cuando había conseguido estar parado frente a esta puerta y tampoco sabía por qué había venido aquí ¡Si de algo estaba seguro era de que al último hombre que quería ver seria a mí! Yo había entrado a su familia y la había Jodido literalmente

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar el hecho de que en 6 años no había cambiado? ¿Cuándo me preguntara que hacia aquí, que le iba a decir?

Respire con fuerza y gire el pomo de la puerta ¡Ya estaba aquí no me podía echar atrás! ¡No ahora!

Entre si mira, mirando a la vez, observe las paredes blanquecinas del lugar, la ventana que te regalaba una gran vista de Los Ángeles, la ciudad que ahora se encontraba cernida bajo el gran manto oscuro del anochecer y el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia sobre el suelo de graba de una ciudad que no dormía

Escuche como su corazón se aceleraba ante el reconocimiento, tome un silla que estaba detrás de la puerta y la acerque hasta el, sentándome en ella ¡Bueno vamos allá!... me dije a mi mismo

_Probablemente quieres matarme o deseas que esto sea una mala pesadilla, sé que no tengo ningún derecho de estar aquí. Yo menos que nadie tiene derecho si quiera a hablarte, pero tenía que hacerlo, se que nunca te caí muy bien, ya que me estaba metiendo en tu vida y arrebatándote algo que era tuyo, pero también sé que me llegaste a apreciarme y por ese aprecio que alguna vez me tuviste, te pido o mejor dicho te suplico que me escuches _ Hice una pausa para respirar y escuchar como su corazón latina mejor que antes_ Sabes yo también te apreciaba o más bien te aprecio, aunque nunca me gusto el Futbol, aprendí a quererlo o más bien aprendí a querré las tarde juntos cuando esperábamos a que ella terminara de hacer sus cosas, cuando nos sentábamos en el sofá viejo enfrente de la tele a gritar y sulfurarnos, cuando las anotaciones no iban como nosotros queríamos, también aprendí lo que se siente al ser tu hijo, perdóname si te ofendo lo cual es muy posible, pero siempre me sentí tu hijo, tu eres ese padre que todo adolecente quiere tener, le que te gruñe en vez de responderle, el que te sonríen cuándo la ocasión lo amerita, el que deja que te equivoques y esta hay para ayudarte a levantarte, no me malinterpretes yo quiero mucho a mi padre, pero contigo era ¡no sé! todo era distinto, sé que no merezco tu perdón, la he Jodido y bien Jodida, ella ahora no es la misma y y…o no sé qué ha…cer_ no pude terminar de hablar ya que los sollozos que salían de mi pecho no me dejaban, no podía soportar pensar todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que había ocasionado con mi marcha, ahora todo era complicado y no sabía como arreglarlo, por primara vez en mi eternidad no sabía qué hacer ¡!

Me levante de la silla y camine a la salida escuchando como su corazón antes alterado había recuperado su ritmo normal

Yo no merecía estar aquí, no sé por qué me había osado siquiera a respirar el mismo aire que él, yo no merecía tenerla a ella de nuevo, lo mejor era irme y nunca volver y estaba vez estaba seguro de que si me iba haría las cosas bien

"**Hijo espera, sé que me escuchas no te vayas"** al escuchar su pensamientos mi cuerpo se tenso, por el shock y mi mente intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado

"**Sé que me escuchas Edward, no te vayas ¿Esto es lo que harás? Huir, huir cuando vez que las cosas se te complican, te he defendido y ahora te vas ¡Por favor! no me decepciones" **me gire lentamente temiendo que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación ¿me estaría volviendo loco?

"**Ven y abraza a tu padre, muchacho" **

_Charlie _susurre antes de atravesar la habitación y abrazarle

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **_

_¿Qué? ¿Os gusto? Jajajaja a mí personalmente me encanta la parte de ¡Solo le matare un poquito! Jajaja definitivamente a Edward se le ha ido la cabeza ajajaja ¿Qué pensáis de Charlie? Decidí que su personaje sería bueno con Edward no me parecía justo que Charlie también le torturara, ya bastante tiene con Bella y ahora con su prometido ¿Qué pasara ahora? Vosotros/as que pensáis ¿? Eddy, Eddy, Eddy mal futuro te veo jajaja bueno espero de corazón que os haya gustado _

_Y os tengo una noticia: ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo ya que es invierno y las cosas en invierno suelen ponerse tranquilas, ¡Vamos! Sin mucha actividad, así que intentare actualizar más seguido __**Os Asquerosamente y Jodidamente Os Amo**__ ¡Mierda!_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**ATENCION NUEVA HISTORIA:** de la que nos gustan ¡Que Viva la perversión!

**CAMINO A LA PERDICION**: Bella & Edward Radet: M

_**NEW MOON **__Han pasado 11 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella. Las cosas han cambio, Edward ya no es el caballero de antaño y Bella ahora es una mujer. Y Ahora Edward busca algo que le pertenece y no descansara hasta tenerlo. Violencia, Sexo, Drama y amor enfermizo ¿Qué acido de la vida de Isabella estos 11 años? __**_Ya vez_**__ me dijo acorralándome, contra la pared y su cuerpo ___**Alguien a de morir cada noche en mi camino, hasta que yo deje de existir. Y tú eres una opción admirable para ser víctima, puesto a que eres un asesino tan cruel como yo**___ termino clavando sus colmillos en cuello, mientras de lo más profundo de mi garganta, salía un grito desgarrador _

_Recordar os amo_

_Siento los horrores de ortografía y gramática ¡Besos! _

_**Bueno y como lo prometido es deuda ¡Contestaciones y agradecimientos!**_

***Samirasama Cullen:** _¡Amor mío! Hace ¡umm! Déjame pensar ¡Oh Ya lo tengo! Hace siglos que no sé nada de ti ¿Dónde te metes mujer? ¡Te eh Jodidamente Extrañado! Jajaja siiiiiiiiiii Robbie (Baba) Que asquerosamente bueno esta el hijo de su madre grrr me encanta jaja y como y te has dado cuenta en este capítulo, ya nuestra pequeña Arpía recordó a su prometido jajaja lo del Tatto me llego así de la nada, es que a mí me encanta incluso tengo tres tatuajes y este verano que viene me voy a hacer el cuarto y último eh de decir, estoy entre un águila o una mariposa ya que va a ser grande, por lo menos me ocupara la mitad de la espalda así que quiero que sea alucinante jajaja __**¡Que vivan los Jodidos Tatuajes!**__ Jajaja yo no te diría que no lo siguieras, desde luego antes yo era un poco como ella no tan perra, pero me gustaba divertirme sin compromisos, así que amiga mía __**¡A vivir la vida!**__ Ya tendrás tiempo para tener novio y aburrirte del jajaja bueno amiga gracias por leerme y espero que te guste el capitulo y por cierto espero poder leerte pronto ya sabes estoy enganchada a tu Fic jajaja Besos Katty P.D: tengo una nueva y pervertida historia jaja Bye ¡Jodidamente te quiero! _

***** **Nessie-Araujo:** _Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción ¡Joder! Me siento como el rey Juan Carlos*(Rey de España) dando el discurso de navidades jajaja bueno me encanta que este devuelta por esto lares Espera…. ¡Oh Joder! No te muera lo siento ¡Joder! si hubiera sabido que podría provocarte la muerte, no había prometido a Bella, no te muera por favor ¡Oh! Voy a ir al infierno por haberte matado ¡Oh! Pobre de mí __**"jajaja Katty eres idiota, igual vas a ir por escribir historias cochinamente pervertidas"**__ ¿Quién eres? __**"jajaja soy tu Ángel de la guarda ajaja vas a ir al infierno" **__¡Espera! ¿Si eres mi Ángel no deberías estar diciéndome que lo que hago está mal? En vez de estar burlándote de mi ¿? __**"¡Ja! Es que a mí me gustan tus pervertidas historias, aunque ahora estoy de acuerdo con **__**Nessie-Araujo**____**porque coño has prometido a Bella, eres idiota" **__ahh ¡Callate! Estúpido Ángel bueno para nada ¡Mierda! Siento haberte dejado hablando sola, jaja ¡Sí! se me va la cabeza jajaja Espero que de corazón te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo jaja nuestro Eddy es un asqueroso pervertido mira que pensar en el Tatuaje de Bella, en vez de estar preocupado por su salud es muy pervertido jaja y como vez a nuestro Eddy cada vez se le va mas la cabeza y se vuelve más posesivo ¿Qué pasara? Jaja recuerda jodidamente te quiero y asquerosamente gracias por leerme _

***** **darky1995**_: jajaja me encanta que a ti, te encanten mis Jodidas historias jaja y si nuestro Eddy cada vez la tiene más difícil jajaja espero que de corazón te haya gustado y gracias por estar siempre aquí conmigo…. Besos y Jodidamente te quiero_ _y tranquila Eddy va a rogar y mucho, mucho ¡Ja! A ver si quedan juntos jaja _

* **ANA**: _jajaja Hola, holita, Holota jajaja yo también adore lo del secuestro jajaja la parte donde lo tira del hotel jajaja gracias por leerme y amar mis Jodidas historias, espero que te hay gustado el capitulo Besos y Jodidamente te quiero, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo _

_*_ **Rociii: **_Hola y ¡__**Bienvenida a el Club Amamos a Edward-pervertido-Cullen**__! Jajaja gracias por leerme y como vez, nuestra pequeña Arpía ¡Sí! esta prometida era inevitable, para la historia, espero que te haya gustado y siento la demora, he estado ocupada y como he dicho en el texto de arriba ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo e intentare actualizar más seguido, besos y espero que te haya gustado. Jodidamente te quiero _

_*_ **Angie Cullen Hale: **_Jajaja gracias por leerme y por estar todavía conmigo jaja y como vez el pobre de Robbie ahora mismo tiene la soga al cuello, con Eddy asechándole y desenado matarle un poquito jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero _

_* __**zujeyane**__**: **__Hola ¿eres nueva verdad? Bueno pues…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen!**__ Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo y si esta Bella esta un poco por no decir muy tocada jaja y Robbie jaja pobre Robbie todo lo que le espera y cómo puedes ver si que esta con el ¡Umm! Lo dicho pobre hombre jaja y ahora que a nuestro querido Eddy se le ha ido la olla, mucho pero para el pobre de Robbie jajaja jaja bueno Bienvenida y Jodidamente te quiero _

_*_ **Astridnatica:** ¡HI!_…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen!**__ Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo y gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Jodidamente gracias y recuerda te quiero_

_*_**indii93**; _Hi, hacia mucho que no sabía nada de ti, ¿eres la misma __**indii93**__ de las otras veces verdad? jaja siento el retrasó pero prometo que a partir de ahora tratare de no tardar jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y recuerda gracias por estar aquí conmigo y Jodidamente Te quiero_

_*__**karla-Cullen-hale**__:__ ¡Ehy! gracias por siempre estar aquí conmigo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, por cierto eh visto que te has pasado por mi otra historia y quería agradecértelo también Jodidamente gracias, jaja y cómo has visto se te cumplió el deseo nuestra pequeña arpía está muy prometida jaja y nuestro pequeño Saltamontes se está volviendo loco jaja Bella es una Jodida cabrona jaja gracias y Jodidamente te quiero _

***lunatico0030: **_¡Oh! ¿Cómo están mis hermanos favoritos? Jaja bueno Alejandro tranquilo ¡Yo! También odio a Bebber..Bah… y que se joda si no es así como se escribe su nombre jajaja ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? Que mala memoria tengo y si querida (ahora hablo con tu hermana) jaja bueno Robbie W. esta ¡joder! Como está el hombre la madre que lo pario jaja me jodidamente encanta jaja por cierto Alejandro gracias por el dato no sabía lo del Ferrari ¡Joder! Un Ferrari ¿Qué coño hace un niño como Bebber con un Jodido Ferrari? ¡Ay! La vida no es justa bueno hermanos míos, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y por cierto gracias por haberos pasado por mi nuevo fic jaja lo actualizare pronto también jajajaja_

_Jodidamente os quiero Besotes _

_*_**sandryttaa: **_Hola y_ _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen!**__ Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo y gracias por estar aquí conmigo jajaja me alegra que me hayas vuelto a Leerme jaja y como vez, al parecer nuestra pequeña arpía solo tuvo un lapsus ya que ahora si recuerda a sus prometido jajaja y lo de la enfermedad no es mala idea pero lastimosamente esta historia ya tiene la trama fijada, pero gracias podría incluirla en mi nueva historia de corazón espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por esta conmigo de nuevo jaja besos y abrazos estilo Emmett _

_*_**conejoazul**_: ¡Joder! Por… Buda… se a acabar el mundo, has vuelto hace siglos que no sabía de ti jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como vez nuestra Bella solo tuvo un lapsus jajaja y Eddy ¡ay! Eddy al pobre se le esta yendo la cabeza ¿enserio crees que deben quedar juntos? ¿Qué piensas que pasara? Jaja bueno es un placer tenerte otra vez por mis terrenos, espero volver a leerte y que me leas jaja bueno recuerda Jodidamente gracias por esta aquí conmigo Te quiere Katty _

_*_**Nohemí:** _si querida mía, pensamos igual Eddy es un jodido calenturiento, mira que pensar en tatuajes mientras la mujer que ama está enferma ¡Ay! Desde luego es hombre que se puede hacer jajaja bueno querida, una alegría saludarte de nuevo espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo jaja besos y abrazos te quiere Katty _

_*****_**Flopi:** _¡Ay! Flopi mi pequeña pervertidita Jr. ¡El Amour! Ahhhhhhhh Espabila Carajo, si no quieres que viaje a Argentina a patear tu pervertido trasero ¡Quiero que actualices y lo quiero ya! jajaja tranquila mujer tomate la adolescencia como los buenos mojitos (bebida alcohólica) despacio y sin prisas que así se disfruta más jajaja bueno por lo menos así lo hice yo y pase una adolescencia de puta madre o también lo puedes hacer al estilo ¡AQUÍ MADO YO Y EL RESTO OS JODEIS! Ese estilo para pasar la adolescencia también es wuay jajaja bueno pervertida Jr. espero leerte pronto jajaja nos vemos Besos te quiero mi pequeña pervertida jajaja _

_*_**shineevero****:**___Hola ¿eres nueva verdad? Bueno pues…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen!**__ Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo ¡Sí! Robbie W. es que a mí me encanta y ya que no lo puedo tener por lo menos lo puedo adoptar me mis Fic jajaja y cómo has visto nuestro pequeño saltamontes se está volviendo loco jaja pero eso le pasa por terco y creerse el nuevo Dalai Lama jaja nuestra Bellita se volvió una Jodida arpía a la cual le gusta mucho el Folleteo jaja gracias y tenía que escribir esta historia porque estaba hasta el moño de encontrar historias donde siempre Bella era un jodida llorona ahh me ponía mala solo de leer las partes de Bella ¡Oh pobre de mí; Edward me ha dejado! …Bah… ya era hora de mandar a esa Bella a la mismísima mierda jaja bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por estar aquí y de nuevo Bienvenida jajaja ¡Que viva la perversión! _

***claudia Cullen xD****:** _Jajaja gracias y por cierto no lo había hecho así que vamos allá…..¡!__…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__ahora ¡Sí! jaja y coincidimos en algo Joder que bueno esta Robbie jaja a mi me encanta, Eddy está perdiendo los papeles jaja y si esta prometida jaja gracias por estar aquí, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto Jodidamente bienvenida Bye Te quiere Katty_

***AlaMedianoche****: **_¡Ey! Gracias espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado jaja y si PROMETIDO nuestra Bella se casa jaja gracias por estar aquí conmigo Y….. __**¡Bienvenida/o al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__Jodidamente gracias por todo Bye Te quiere Katty _

_*_ _**zujeyane**__**:**__ ¡Ódiame! Estas en todo tu derecho ¡Joder! Siento no haberte nombrado la otra vez ¡Perdón! Juro que no volverá a pasar jajaja si Robbie me encanta y tienes razón a Eddy le falta mucho y a ver si al final gana ¿? Jaja espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y gracias por estar siempre aquí conmigo. Besos Katty por cierto no lo había hecho antes así que….. __**¡Bienvenida/o al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen!**_

_*_**china lop32****: **_créeme es todo un alivio saber que sigues con vida, no sería gracioso saber que una de las chicas que lee tus Jodidas estupideces muere por tu culpa jajaja siento la tardanza, a partir de ahora tratare no tardar mucho y tranquila de mi mano corre que Eddy pierda los papeles jajaja la va a pasar mal muy mal jajaja se lo merece por Ególatra jaja bueno Jodidamente gracias por seguir conmigo jajaja espero que te haya gustado. __Besos Katty_

_*__**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:**__ Jajajaja ¿sabes? Creo que tengo un don para saber cómo Joderte los días jajaja me encanta dejarte en suspense jajaja ¡Sí! soy una perra mala y a conciencia jajaja que de tiempo verdad ¿? Bueno a partir de ahora tratare de no tardar mucho jajaja espero que te haya gustado de corazón jajaja por cierto gracias por pasarte por mi nuevo Fic que también actualizare pronto, bueno Besos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por estar conmigo _

_*__**lmabt:**__ ¡Hey! Lau siento la demora intente actualizar lo más rápido posible, espero que te haya gustado jaja las cosas se le complican a Eddy, espero poder leerte (si leo un Fic tuyo) y que me leas pronto nos vemos y Jodidamente gracias por estar conmigo. Te quiere Katty P.D: Samuel es el Jefe de Policía de Los ángeles, sale en el primer capítulo, ¿ahora sabes quién es? _

_*_ **IsisBelikov:** _Hola y gracias jajaja desde ahora intentare actualizar más seguido. __Bueno pues…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen!**__ Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo__ Jodidamente gracias por estar conmigo. Te quiere Katty y de nuevo gracias me encanta que te guste mi historia _

_.*_** Hudycer: **_¡ey! Gracias por perdonarme los horrores de ortografía y gramática jajaja y más que todo muchas pero muchas gracias por estar siempre aquí conmigo leyendo las estupideces que escribo, bueno Ángel caído será actualizada en breve …vamos… A más tardar el lunes ya estará actualizada, en fin espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo nuevo bueno recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme, Besos Katty y espero que haya valido la pena tu espera _

_*****_**Jigoku No Kokoro****: **¿_Eres nueva por estos lares de perversión verdad?_ _Y como es así mereces una gran…_ _…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja gracias por tu Enhorabuena ¡! Jajaja y como vez eh tardado un poco pero eh vuelto y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo jajaja Jodidamente gracias por leerme. Besos Katty _

*_**jeka Cullen s**__**:**__ Jajaja siento haberte ilusionado antes para luego dejarte un Jodida nota jaja espero que hayas disfrutado de los capitulo que siguieron después de la nota jaja como también espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y como eres nueva déjame hacer esto como es debido __… …. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__Bueno y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*_**Lucky Luciano Noctambula****: **_Gracias por tu ¡Enhorabuena! Ahora déjame hacer esto como es debido se que eh tardado pero aquí va…. …. __**¡Bienvenida/o al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja y enserio espero que si algún día te pasas por España vengas a visitarme eso me encantaría jajaja, bueno espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y con todo mis deseos espero poder leerte pronto o al revés …Bah.. Ya me eh enredado ajajaja y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*****__**DianaC:**__ Hola Diana y_ _…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__y claro que pienso seguir con la historia ¡Yo! Nunca abandono puede que tarde un poco pero no renuncio jajaja espero que todavía este por ahí leyéndome jajaja____y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

_*__**Pili-ArgentinaUSA**__**:**__ Eooo, Eooo ¿Pili? Esta por ahí, Eooo, Eooo hace siglos que no sé nada de ti jajaja y tranquila mujer como ya te he dicho antes Eddy y Bellita Follaran de lo lindo ajajaja y tranquila no vas a tener que patear mi pervertido culo ¡Aquí estoy actualizando tarde pero aquí estoy__! Jajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

* **Loveme:** ¡_Ey! Hola y…_ _…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__gracias por tu ¡Enhorabuena! Jaja, espero poder verte por aquí por Andalucía algún día jajajaja __¡Aquí estoy actualizando tarde pero aquí estoy__! Jajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

***ANONIMO:** _jajaja te he dicho lo que me encanta tu Nick aunque no lo pareces es el más original que eh visto jajaja bueno he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

_*** **__**sandra32321**__**:**_ _Jajaja gracias por leerme y déjame hacer algo_…. _…. __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja no estoy muy segura ¿Tu escribes Fic? Porque si es así creo que estoy o he leído uno te tus Fic, voy a averiguarlo jajaja bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

_**P.**__d: Hujajaja me encanta dejar los capitulo en las mejores partes hujajaja soy más mala que la mala de la película de 101 dálmatas jajajaja ¡Sí! se me va la cabeza _

_*_ _**lesly jailenne:**__ ¡Ey! Todavía estás conmigo ¿? Hace mucho que no se de ti jajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y cmoo no lo eh podido hacer antes permíteme __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja __hacerlo ahora… __bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

_P.d: espero que todavía este por ahí jajaja Jodidamente gracias por todo y por leer también mis otras historias _

_*_ **Luisa Black Whitlock****:** _¡Amiga! ¡Amiga! __¡Amiga! Que de tiempo que de tiempo …Bah.. Mentira no tanto jaja todavía estoy esperando ¿Qué me cuentes tu nueva idea? Jajaja por cierto te tengo una Jodida sorpresa en Romeo y Julieta y te aseguro que no te la imaginas ni de lejos jajajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de mi pervertida historia jajaja y Jodidamente recuerda que asquerosamente te quiero mucho. Besos Katty _

_P.__d: me eh tirado a Eddy en tu historia y tu no jajajajajaja_

_*_ **Medialuna: **_Eooo, _Eooo_¿Todavía está por ahí? Jajaja espero que ¡Sí! jajaja bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de todo y como vez no la mate, la prometí jajaja tranquila Bella es muy indispensable en esta historia como para morir jajaja __bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

_*****__**Ely Cullen M**__**:**__ jajaja gracias por leerme y como dice mi madre siempre la diferencia siempre es marcada por tu personalidad jajaja tenía que escribir esta historia porque estaba cansada de la Bella llorona y sin personalidad jajaja bueno y como creo que no lo eh hecho antes…._ _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja __… __bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty ¡Que vivan las cosas diferente y raras! Jaja _

_*__**Anfitrite**__**:**__ Hola y…._ _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo jajaja ya ves, nuestro Pequeño saltamontes está un poco desquiciado, por los nuevos acontecimientos jajaja tranquila todavía queda mucho pero mucha provocación jajaja __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*__**KatePB**__**:**__ jajaja Hola ¿sabías? Que leo una de tus historias jajaja bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo y como esto es algo esencial déjame hacerlo como es debido…_ _…._ _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo jajaja__ y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*****_** Marcullen:** _Jajaja a mi me encanta que te encanten mis historias espero no haberte decepcionado con este nuevo capítulo y como no lo he podido hacer antes…. …._ _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo jajaja__ y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*__**despatz**__: jajaja hola y gracias Jodidamente por leerme jaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como antes no había podido hacerlo aquí va…._ _…._ _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja bueno __he vuelto __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*_ : _Michii, Enserio lo sigo y lo seguiré diciendo deja de cambiar de Nick conchales que me lio jajaja y espero que pronto llegue alguna idea a tu cabecita y puedas volver a reincorporarte como escritora jajaja __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos y Jodidamente te quiero Katty_

_*_ **Conlaca****:** ¡_Ey! Hace siglos que no sé nada de ti ¿todo bien? Estoy esperando con ansias la actualización de tu historia, bueno y si nuestro P. Saltamontes esta tan entusiasmado con Bellita sentada en su regazo que ni se entero de lo de los atacantes, hay pobre toda la sangre animal que tenia se le acumulo en el amiguito jajaja_ _y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos y Jodidamente te quiero Katty_

_*__**Alma de monterrey México: **__jajá ¡espero que todavía sigas conmigo! Después de haberte dejado en suspense en los otros capitulo jajaja gracias de corazón por estar aquí jajaja una exquisita analogía jaja Eddy en traje de baño ¡aumm! (Babas) jajajaja espero que lo hayas disfrutado de verdad y jajaja_ _y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos y Jodidamente te quiero Katty por cierto creo que no lo había hecho cierto…. __…._ _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja Bye te quiere Katty _

_*****_** Vera masen: **_jajaja a mí también me encanta esta Bella, esta cansada de las Bella lloronas y dependiente y si lo de pequeño saltamontes me mata y más si tenemos en cuenta que Edward es mayor que Bella por lo menos por unos 80 o 90 años jajaja por cierto…. …._ _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja __… __bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*__**saraswan: **__jajaja gracias por estar aquí y si yo también amo a este Eddy jaja que viva la perversión y muerte al Eddy bueno y caballeroso y a la Bella sosa jajaja_ y como estoy segura de que no lo he hecho… _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja __… __bueno __he vuelto y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*__**Giss Cullen Ivashkov**__: jajaja bueno como te dará cuenta estoy contestado a lo Reviews atrasados y como también sabrás ya Eddy no pudo besar a nuestra Bella jajaja ¿pero a que hizo gracia? Jajajaja __bueno tengo que agradecerte que me leas y este aquí conmigo jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y como se que no lo he hecho antes aquí va… __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja __… __bueno __he vuelto __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty _

_*_**brenda:** _¿Estas todavía conmigo? Bueno si es así gracias por leerme y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y por cierto_…. _**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja __… __bueno __he vuelto __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

_*_**Acrepus: **_gracias por leerme y por estar aquí ¿Por qué estas cierto? Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y de ahora en adelante intentare actualizar mas seguido y por cierto… __**¡Bienvenida al Club Edward-Caliente –Cullen! **__jajaja __… __bueno __he vuelto __y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo y siento haber tardado tanto. Besos Katty_

_Bueno y para terminar gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que lee mis estupideces, espero no haber saltado a nadie y también ¡Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado _

_Nos leemos pronto con Amor _

_Vuestra pervertida favorita (espero jajaja) _

_Katty _

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! **

***Samirasama Cullen*Nessie-Araujo:** ***** **darky1995**_: _* **ANA**: _*_ **Rociii: **_*_ **Angie Cullen Hale: **_*__**zujeyane**__**: **__*_ **Astridnatica:** _*_**indii93**; _*__**karla-Cullen-hale**_***lunatico0030: **_*_**sandryttaa: **_*_**conejoazul**_ *_**Nohemí:** _*****_**Flopi:** _*_**shineevero****:**___*_**claudia Cullen xD****:** ***AlaMedianoche****: **_*_ _**zujeyane**__**:**__*__**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:**__*__**lmabt:**__*_ **IsisBelikov:** _*_** Hudycer: **_*****_**Jigoku No Kokoro****: ***_**jeka Cullen s**__**:**__*_**Lucky Luciano Noctambula****: **_*****__**DianaC:**__*__**Pili-ArgentinaUSA**__**:**_* **Loveme:** ***ANONIMO:** _*** **__**sandra32321**__**:**_ _*_ _**lesly jailenne:**__*_ **Luisa Black Whitlock****:** _*_ **Medialuna: **_*****__**Ely Cullen M**__**:**__*__**Anfitrite**__**:**__*__**KatePB**__**:**__*****_** Marcullen:** _*__**despatz**__ *_ _*_ **Conlaca****:** _*__**Alma de monterrey México: ***_** Vera masen: **_*__**saraswan: **__*__**Giss Cullen Ivashkov**__: __*_**brenda:** _*_**Acrepus: **


	10. LOCURA

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s****: P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

…_**..B**__ueno Vamos allá…_

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

**Cualquier traducción o publicación en otro foro de alguna de mis historias, tiene que ser consultado conmigo… Di no al plagio…. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡LOCURA! **

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

_Dos meses después _

_ ¿¡Estás seguro!_ Le pregunto otra vez mi padre. Por favor que diga que no, por favor que diga que no. Roge internamente de manera desesperada

_Eso creo pero igualmente, Jasper debería estar cerca, para amenizar un poco la noticia_ ¡¿Es que era el único que pensaba que esto iba a salir mal, muy mal?

_ ¡Os estáis escuchado! ¿A nadie le preocupa que se descontrole? Es que estamos todos locos_ Empezó a gritar Jasper, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro _ ¿Enserio Solo os preocupa que ella se enfade y nos dispare? _dejo de caminar para mirar como asentíamos con la cabeza _ ¡Mierda! Estáis tocados del ala, tan locos como una cabra, ¡Somos vampiros! No vamos a morir a causa de un simple disparo _Nunca había visto a Jasper tan nervioso _ ¡Vale! No tenemos porque ponernos histéricos _dijo sentándose al lado de Alice _ voy a volver a preguntarlo ¿a nadie le preocupa que él? _dijo apuntándole con la cabeza _ ¿Se descontrole y termine matándola? _nos miramos unos a otros con las cejas enarcadas

_¡Amor! Respira estas un poco paranoico _ le dijo Alice, sentándose en su regazo

No entendía, a que venía tanta tontería ¡Joder! Lo más probable que me echara la culpa de todo a mí, así que en el caso que le disparar a alguien seria a mí

Ciertamente a mi me preocupaba mas, las repercusiones que podían tener esto en una futura reconciliación, no se pero algo me decía que Bella se tomaría, todo esto como una traición y yo iba a ser el más perjudicado

Un dos meses habían pasado desde el atraco donde Bella había salido herida. No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces, ya que Bella nos había vetado las visitas al hospital mientras que ella estuviera hay, sabíamos como estaba, gracias a que Carlisle es médico y llamaba al hospital para saber de su estado

Y para ser sincero conmigo mismo, hoy estaba realmente muerto de miedo, esta tarde le daban el alta a Bella y todos íbamos a ir a buscarla y ha darle la gran noticia y tenía el presentimiento que las cosas se iban a poner feas muy feas

Ya que en estos dos meses las cosas habían cambiado, mejor dicho había cambian mucho en muy poco tiempo

"**Edward, me preocupa y tu también deberías estar preocupado" **los pensamientos insistentes de Jasper me volvieron a la realidad

_Déjalo ya Jasper, sabes también como yo que no va a pasar nada, tú estabas conmigo. ¡Joder! Ese hombre se estaba desangrando estaba a dos pasos de nosotros y el no hizo nada, era como si el hombre nos estuviera sangrando, así que déjalo, no va a pasar nada _le espete aburrido de su paranoia _Lo que va a pasar, es que Bella me odiara mas, después de que sepa que ha pasado con Charlie y todo se irá a la mierda y si tengo aunque se una pequeñísima y remota esperanza de que vuelva conmigo, después de que le diga la verdad, pues esa esperanza se va a ir a la infierno cuando sepa lo que ha pasado con su padre_ termine gritando, mientras me limpiaba compulsivamente las manos con una toallita húmeda que le había quitado a Rosalie hace unos instantes

_¡Cálmate! _me dijo quitándome la toallita de las manos _ Conozco a mi Bells, se enfadara, claro que lo hará y si, lo más probable es que consiga una forma de echarte la culpa, pero sé que mi hija también es muy razonable y después de muchos gritos y amenazas de muerte, respirara onda y se calmara, así que relájate todo saldrá bien _apretó con fuerza mi hombro derecho de una manera reconfortante

_ ¡Gracias! Charlie _susurre…Dios todavía recordaba, lo que nos había dejado en esta situación ¡Malditos Swan! Y su ¡Maldita lógica!

**.**

**Flash Back **

**.**

_Charlie llevaba un bueno rato callado, supongo que asimilando lo que le acababa de decir. _

_Había pasado, toda la noche hablado con Charlie de todo lo que había pasado, después de que nos habíamos marchado de Forks, me sentía mal, mi marcha no le había hecho ningún bien a Bella y mucho menos a su familia, era un poco reconfortante saber qué victoria había muerto a mano de los perros. Se que sonaba macabro, pero muy en el fondo agradecía la aparición de la perra de Victoria, ya que si ella no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, lo más probable es que las cosas habría salido como yo esperaba y cuando volviera a ver a Bella, la habría encontrado casada y con hijos y yo perdería la oportunidad de estar con ella nuevamente_

_¡Pero sería feliz! Me grito una voz en el interior ¡Bella estaría con toda su familia el día de su boda! Volvió a gritarme. ¡¿Su boda? Todavía no asimilaba que Bella estuviera prometida, ahora solo podía cruzar los dedos y espera poder reconquistarla antes de que se casara, sabía que no podía matar a su prometido, pero no podía evitar pensarlo, era tan tentadora la idea de matarle _

_Me puse en pie con rapidez y me escondí en la oscuridad de la habitación de Charlie al escuchar como una de las enfermeras se acercaba a la habitación _

_Vi a una chica pelirroja atravesar a la puerta con nerviosismo_.

"**No sé como decírselo"** _su mente solo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Charlie_

__Charlie ¿¡Estas despierto! _la voz de Alejandra_ **(NT: Y he aquí tu aparición estelar jajá, gracias por estar conmigo, besos. lunatico)** __ ¡Charlie! _Volvió a insistir la enfermera, al ver que Charlie nos respondía a su voz, realmente si le mirabas parecía que estaba dormido, aunque yo sabía que estaba despierto _

_La enfermera siguió insistiendo unos minutos más, pero Charlie siguió ignorándola_

"**¡Mierda! Me he salvado, mi turno acaba a las 6 de la mañana, así que otra tendrá que darle la noticia"** _pensó para sí misma la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación, un poco más calmada, al saber que no tendría que decirle nada_

__ ¿¡Por que no le has contestado! _le pregunte acercándome a él, una vez la enfermera había salido de la habitación _

"**¿Para qué? No quiero tener que escuchar otra vez la misma noticia"** _su pensamiento fue amargo. Me sentía mal ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía quedarme callado, sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas, igualmente si no se lo decía yo, se lo iba a decir alguna enfermera, que lo más probable era que terminara exagerada la situación, yo en cambio sabia la historia de primera mano y prefería ser yo quien le digiera que su hija estaba hospitalizada, pero bien a fin de cuentas. _

_Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que le había dicho lo que había pasado con Bella. Y en su mente solo se leía como trataba de procesar lo que le acababa de decir _

"**¡Tengo que hacer algo!"** _ese pensamiento llamo mi atención _

__ ¿Qué quieres decir? Con lo de __*Tengo que hacer algo*__ Charlie _le pregunte alarmado, al ver que le pensamiento cada vez tomaba mas forma_

"**Tienes que ayudarme"** _me grito mentalmente con decisión_

_Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza repetidas veces intentado, acallar lo que acababa de ver en su mente, el no podía pedirme eso_

__No, lo sie…nto, pero no, yo no pu…edo hacerte eso, lo sie…nto _susurre, caminado hacia la salida ¡Tenía que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que huir!_

"**Claro que puedes"** __espeto_ **"Me lo debes"** _esa última palabra, me dejo clavado en el suelo_

__¡¿Te lo debo! ¡Yo! No te debo nada _le gruñí, antes de retomar mi marcha. El no tenía derecho a pedirme algo así, no lo tenía_

"**Huye, vamos lárgate, eso es lo único que sabes hacer bien, huir"** __espeto burlonamente_ **"Claro que me lo debes, ¿¡Recuerdas por culpa de quien estoy aquí! lo recuerdas ¡Claro! Que lo recuerdas, por tu culpa, perdí a mi mujer, a mis amigos y ahora estoy perdiendo a mi hija ¡Joder! Claro que me lo debes"** _Su voz mental sonaba amarga y desesperada. _

_Era cierto, por mi culpa, el estaba en esa cama, por mi culpa había perdido a casi toda su familia y ahora también estaba perdiendo lo único que le quedaba, y todo era mi culpa_

__ ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo _Susurre, antes de que mis rodillas tocaran el mármol de la habitación, los ojos me ardían intentado soltar la lagrimas que no iban a salir nunca, sentía como el agujero de mi pecho el cual se había cerrado cuando volví a ver a Bella, se habría nuevamente, gracias a la culpa que ahora mismo me estaba carcomiendo _

_¡Yo le había jodido la vida! A él, a ella, a todos, pero no podía, no podía quitarle su alma, no podía_

"**Claro que puedes y debes, me lo debes, entiéndelo, desde hace mas de 5 años, veo día, a día, como mi hija deja de ser mi hija, como desprecia la vida, como desprecia su vida, cuando desperté del coma, en sus ojos todavía podía ver una pequeña luz, pero cuando supimos que yo no podría volver a ser normal, esa luz se apago, se fue a ejercito, poniéndome la escusa que necesitaba resarcir las culpas de la humanidad, ayudado a los más débiles. Al principio me opuse, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara otra forma de hacer lo que quería, así que la deje marchar con la esperanza de que recapacitara, le hice creer que entendía sus acciones, que entendía su afán de ayudar a los demás ¡Joder! Pero tanto ella y yo sabemos que todo ese cuento de la buena samaritana es mentira."** _Hizo una pausa como si intentara retomar el aliento_ **"Ella solo quiere morir, sé que no se suicida, por que creer que si la mataran en ato de servicio, sería menos doloroso para mi, si pensara que murió siendo un héroe, a saber la verdad, que lo que ella desea en realidad es morir más que nada en el mundo"** _Paro su relato intentado calmarse, yo estaba en shock ¡Dios mío! Que había hecho ¿¡Cuánto había podido Joderla mi marcha!_ **"Entiéndelo Edward, no puedo ver como mi hija se tira al campo de batalla si un chaleco antibalas, ni puedo ver como se interpone en el trayecto de un bala para salvar a un perro, no puedo estar aquí todos los días suplicando, a que no le pase nada, no puedo sentarme y esperar a que un día entre Samuel, o cualquier otro agente decirme que mi hija a muerto, no puedo seguir perdiendo a mi hija o lo que queda de ella, tienes que ayudarme a recuperar a mi hija"** _las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, bañando sus sonrojadas mejillas_

_Estaba perdido, sentía como caí y caí sin que nadie se detuviera a ayudarme ¡Yo había provocado todo esto!_

_No sé cómo ni cuándo, había tomado la decisión pero ya lo había hecho y no había marcha a tras_

__¡Carlisle! necesito tu ayuda _dije cuando descolgó el teléfono _

_**. **_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

Y de ese día, Charlie, había dejado de ser humano, para convertirse en vampiro y formar parte de nuestra familia

Habíamos tenido que arreglar muchas cosas, desde luego lo más difícil había sido encontrar alguien parecido a Charlie, para hacerse pasar por el, había sido muy gracioso ver la cara que se les había quedado a los doctores y enfermeras, cuando milagrosamente _Charlie_ se había recuperado de su estado vegetativo, al pobre hombre que se había hecho pasar por Charlie, que he de decir que se le parecía mucho, bueno el caso es que le tuvieron más de 7 días haciéndole, miles y miles de pruebas y al final lo habían declarado un milagro ¡Ja! ¡Claro! Sobre todo un milagro ¡humanos estúpidos y absurdos!

Por orden expresa del Charlie impostor o más bien de nosotros a Bella, no se le había informado de la recuperación repentina de su padre, así que cuando ella llamaba a preguntar por su padre siempre se le decía lo mismo _¨está bien¨_ no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si Bella se hubiera enterado de la recuperación de su padre, lo más probable es que hubiera salido del hospital convaleciente, como se encontraba y hubiera ido a buscar a Charlie, para encontrarse con el impostor y echar toda nuestra mentira por tierra; en fin había sido un desastre apoteósico

_ ¡Oh Mierda! _le grito de Alice, nos saco a todos de nuestros pensamientos

Alice estaba parada en la mitad de la sala, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y los ojos flameantes a causa de su rabia que iba en aumento ¿Qué pasaba?

Rápidamente me acerque a ella seguido por mis hermanos

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Es grave? ¡Contesta!_ le grite, ya que su mente solo gritaba impropios hacia alguien

Rosalie la tomo por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar, pero solo consiguió, que se pusiera a gritar insultos, a viva voz

_Alguien que la abofetee _dijo Emmett, acercando su mano peligrosamente a su cara, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jasper, lo miraba como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza

_Si la tocas te arranco el brazo _le gruño, interponiéndose, entre Alice y nosotros. Emmett, Rose y yo nos agazapamos, auto reflejo, al sentir la tensión que emanaba Jazz

Carlisle, Esme y Charlie, seguían sentado mirándonos, con severidad, por nuestro comportamiento ¿Qué podíamos decir en nuestra defensa? ¡Somos hermanos y los hermanos se pelean ¿no?

_ ¡Sentaos! _ Sentí mi cuerpo ceder, a la vez que veía a mis hermanos, caer sentados al suelo, seguidos por mí, intente moverme pero era imposible ¡Mierda! Maldito seas _Quiero que os comportéis, ¡Porque si, no. esto se pondrá muy feo! Os lo aseguro _Una vez termino Charlie de Gruñirnos, sentí como mi cuerpo, volvía, a ser controlado, por mis órdenes y nos las Charlie, todavía alucinábamos, ante el don de Charlie, según lo que nos había dicho Elzhar por teléfono, nunca había visto u oído hablar de alguien que fuera capaz de controlar los cuerpos de las demás personas, todavía recuerdo el día que supimos que Charlie tenía un don

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

_Habían pasado 15 días desde que Charlie era vampiro y había descubierto con gran deleite, que tenía un auto control, inigualable, era tanto así que creíamos que ni Carlisle tenia tanto auto control, porque todo había que decirlo, en su primer día de caza, nos habíamos encontrado a unos excursionistas y unos de ellos estaba herido, de manera automática, todos habíamos dejado de respira, menos Carlisle y para nuestra gran sorpresa, Charlie también estaba respirando y se había acercado a ayudarles seguido por un estupefacto Carlisle, desde luego ese día había sido impresionante, al día siguiente Carlisle, había traído sangre humana, para poder experimentar con Charlie y como el día anterior, Charlie ni se había inmutado, al tener sangre humana cerca, había sido impresionante_

_Así que aquí estábamos en el Wal-Mart* (No se si se escribe así. grandes almacenes de estado U.S.A) comprando un par de bates de beisbol, hoy Alice había predicho lluvia y queríamos iniciar a Charlie en el juego familiar _

__ ¡Mierda! Voy por un encargado _les dije, al ver que los bates se encontraba en fuera de nuestro alcance ¿con qué fin, pone un producto, a más de 10 metros de altura? ¿No se dan cuenta que no se pueden alcanzar? ¡Humanos idiotas!_

__Es una tontería, espera que un estúpido humano venga con su estúpida escalera mecánica, y nos pase los bate _murmuro Emmett _Mejor salto y los tomo ¡Mierda soy un Genio! _¡Dios es idiota! _

__ ¡Emmett No! hay cámaras _le grite, pero el idiota ya había tomado impulso ¡MIERDA! Estamos Jodido. Pensé_

__ ¡Quieto! _Grito Charlie y lo próximo que supimos era que Emmett, se encontraba tendido en el suelo, en posición de salto y sin poder moverse _

**.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

Después de que nos recuperamos del Shock, volvimos a casa a contar lo que había pasado, he decir que tuvimos a Charlie, días usándole de conejillo de indias, para al final descubrir que podía controlar a un máximo de 6 personas a la vez

_ ¿Qué has visto, pequeña? _volví a la realidad, para ver a Charlie acercarse a una Alice enfadada muy enfadada

_ ¡He visto! Lo gilipollas que es tu Hija ¡Agg! ¡Mierda! _Empezó a gritar dejándonos a todos confundido ¿Qué había hecho Bella?

_ ¿Qué? _Le pregunto Charlie aturdido

_Tu Hija, se fue ayer del hospital ¡Mierda! No sé cómo no lo he visto ¡Joder! Pensaba dirigirse a verte ahora mismo pero, tiene que resolver algo primero, lo cual nos da algo de tiempo _ ¿Había salido ayer del hospital? ¿Se dirigía a visitar a un Charlie que ya no estaba en la clínica? ¡Oh mierda! _ ¡Venga moveos! ¡No tenemos todo el día! ¡El tiempo es oro! _Grito la enana, corriendo hacia el garaje

Corrimos detrás de ella, que ya estaba metida en el mercedes de Jazz

_Seguirnos _ grito arrancando el coche, donde iban Jazz, y mis padres

Me metí a mi volvo, seguido por Charlie, Rose y Emm

_ ¿Sabes que ha visto? _ me pregunto Charlie desde el asiento del copiloto, el al igual que todos estábamos preocupados, ya que no era muy normal ver a Alice gritar de esa forma y mucho menos si sus insultos iban dirigidos hacia Bella

_No lo sé pero pronto lo averiguaremos _dije pisando el acelerador a fondo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no sé que me decía que yo iba a estar en el ojo del huracán

**.**

**.**

_Por enésima vez Alice ¿Qué coño hace en un Starbucks? _Maldita Enana, llevábamos más de media hora, sentado en una de las pegajosas y asquerosas mesas de esta cafetería, haciendo nuestras actuaciones de humanos perfectos y intentado no poner cara de asco ante el olor del café

_Alice ¡Cariño! que tiene que ver esta cafetería con mi hija _le pregunto Charlie con calma fingida, ya que su mente decía clara mente que estaba muy irritado por la situación

_Todo, querido Charlie, tu hija piensa hacer otra de sus maravillosas puestas en escena _dijo girándose para mirarnos a la cara _Y por si no era evidente, estoy siendo muy sarcástica ¡Awg! _gruño encogiendo se en su silla, con la mirada clavada en la puerta del la cafetería. Pesaba ponerme en pie para largarme, cuando unos pensamientos y una serie de imágenes me golpearon de lleno como una Jodida bola de demolición

"**Sexy"**

"**Mierda ¿He muerto? Y estoy en el infierno, porque estoy bien a una caliente diablesa"**

"**Perra ¡Awg! Pero esta buena"** pensó una chica que estaba fuera del local fumando. Deje de escuchar, para solo sentir como mi cuerpo reconocía ese latir de corazón, ese cuerpo infernal y esa cara angélica

¡He ahí la razón de que ahora mismo, mi polla quiera tener vida propia! ¡He ahí la razón de mi existencia! Y finalmente ella es la razón por la que tengo cara de estúpido y se me están cayendo las babas

Abriendo la puerta de la cafetería y provocando que todos se callaran y se quedaran hipnotizados viéndola estaba Isabella, Mi Isabella…Mierda que sexy…

Se había cortado su melena rubia dejándola un poco más arriba de sus omoplatos, un pequeño flequillos cubría la parte derecha de su frente, dejando libres sus grandes y felinos ojos chocolates, que estaba remarcados con rímel negro y delineador color dorado casi cobre, sus ojos brillaban expectantes y con suspicacia, su pequeña nariz y pómulos un poco sonrojados por el frio, me dirigían a esos labios infernales pintado de rojo pasión, los tenia extendidos en una gran sonrisa, dejándome sin aliento

A los lejos oía los murmullos de las personas, pero yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, que ahora se encontraba caminando a paso decidido a la parte norte del establecimiento

Su cadera me hipnotizaba como una cobra egipcia a su presa, traía puestos unos vaquero negros muy ajustados y rotos por la parte superior de sus muslos y por sus rodilla, subí mis vista para darme de lleno con el nacimiento de sus firmes pechos, que se escondían detrás de una blusa negra que le llegaba a las costillas dejando a la vista su vientre níveo y plano, con una chaqueta de cuero rojo que le daba aires de niña mala y unos tacones del color de sus labios. Se contoneo abriéndose paso, entre las personas estupefactas que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

_¿Que mierda… _sacudí mi cabeza intentado centrarme y no saltarle encima y marcarla como mía, para que todos los que ahora estaban teniendo fantasías con ella supieran que era mía

_¡Cállate y mira! _me espeto Alice, antes de que pudiera hablar

Volví a centra mi vista en Bella, que ahora estaba de pie frente a un chico de unos 19 años, que la miraba como si fuera una alucinación ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

_Hola _le sonido de su voz provoco que me estremeciera de placer ¡La maldita sabia que provocaba hablado de esa forma! ¿Entonces porque le hablaba así a ese maldito humano? _Soy Isabella encantada _ ¡Awg! Sentí como Emmett, me sujetaba para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia ¡Pero… Joder! ¿Tenía que acercarse tanto a él para decirle como se llamaba? Maldita mujer_ ¿Me dices cómo te llamas?_ le pregunto rozando sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de ese maldito humano, próximamente cadáver

Los pensamientos del maldito ese, era incoherentes, estaba intentado respirar y pesar al mismo tiempo y al parecer no le estaba dado mucho resultado ¡Patético!

_Daniel _chillo con voz estrangulada, provocando en la arpía una risa socarrona, mientras se enderezaba y rodeaba la mesa quedando detrás del estúpido que ahora estaba hiperventilando

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba ligando con ese renacuajo? ¿Supuestamente no está enamorada de su cantante de basurero? ¿Y se va a casar? ¿Entonces que hace ligándose a un maldito niño?

_Un nombre muy bonito una lástima _susurro antes de sonreír diabólicamente, después todo paso muy rápido

Bella tomo al chico del brazo, levantándole de un tirón, le retorsión el brazo izquierdo dejándoselo detrás de la espalda, vi como de la parte trasera de su chaqueta sacaba el arma con la que me había amenazado aquella vez en mi casa, apuntando a el chico a la cabeza

Todos estábamos estupefactos ¿Qué hacia? El chico que antes no respiraba porque estaba deslumbrado por la belleza de Bella, ahora no respiraba por el temor, todos en la cafetería se había quedado en shock, bueno menos Alice que solo miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido ¿Esto era lo que había visto? ¿Había visto que a Bella se le iba la olla? Y no nos había dicho nada…Mierda… ¡Bella se había vuelto loca, tenía que hacer algo!

_Ni lo piense _Susurro por lo bajo Alice, al tener una visión mía corriendo a través de la cafetería para ayudar al estúpido humano que antes odiaba y ahora le tenía lastima _No es lo que parece, no se ha vuelto loca _volvió a susurrar, déjame a mí y al resto un poco confusos ¿Si no se había vuelto loca, entonces que era o que estaba haciendo?

El pobre de Charlie no salía de su asombro al ver a su hija _en acción por así decirlo_

Volví a centra mi atención en lo que pasa al ver a un hombre de unos 30 años acercarse a Bella por la espalda ¡Mierda!

_ ¡No te muevas! _grito Bella girándose para encarar al hombre que ahora se encontraba en shock al verse descubierto _ ¡Que nadie se mueva o me pego un tiro y luego le mato! _grito antes de salir con un asustado muchacho como rehén y dejarnos a mi familia y a mí patidifusos

_Bella, acaba de decir ¿Que se pega un tiro y luego le mata? _dijo Emmett intentando controlar un ataque de risa. Era verdad esa frase había tenido su gracia

_Esa mujer es mi hija _pregunto retóricamente Charlie, parpadeando para enfocarse

¡Pobre!

_¡Oh dios mío! _susurro mi madre escondiendo su cara en el cuello de un impresionado Carlisle

Ahora mismo la cafetería era un mar de gritos y preocupación ya que Bella había desaparecido con el chico

_Que alguien llame al policía _Escuche gritar a lo lejos ¡Ja! Que irónico van a llamar a un policía para que detenga a otro ¡Ja!

_Alice ¿Ahora puedes decirnos de que va todo esto? _le pregunto Rosalie, captando nuevamente mi atención

_Al parecer nuestra querida Isabella, reanudo su trabajo desde hoy, ya que el chico que se ha llevado es un testigo protegido, que estaba siendo seguido por un sicario, así que Isabella tenía que rescatarle y como buena reina del drama que es, se monto todo este numérico para llevarse al chico _Termino de decir Alice antes de ponerse en pie _¡Vamos! Dentro de 5 minutos exactos Isabella aparecerá y es nuestra oportunidad de hablar con ella _dijo antes de salir del local

¡J**.O.D**.E.**M.**E!

¡Todo el circo que había armado era, trabajo! ¡Ja! tenía que admitirlo que ahora que sabía que todo era parte de su trabajo, la escena era hasta graciosa

.

Estábamos a un par de manzanas del Starbucks, esperando que Bella apareciera, según Alice tenía que salir por este callejo, después de entregar a unos de su compañeros al chico ¡Así que aquí estábamos parados en un la mitad de un callejo esperando a Bella! ¡Mierda! Sentía otra vez la opresión del mal presentimiento en el pecho

Puede que no se enfade. Me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

¡Claro! Que no se va enfadar ¡Por favor! estará feliz al saber que su padre es un vampiro y que el responsable de que esto sea así es su ex novio el cual, la dejo abandonada como a un perro en vacaciones de verano ¡Claro que no se va a enfadar! Pensé vomitando sarcasmos

_¿¡Papa!… ¿¡Charlie? _Estaba tan metido en mi discusión conmigo mismo que no había sentido a Bella, hasta que no estuvo frente a nosotros mirando a su padre con los ojo abiertos como plato

Vi como parpadeaba rápidamente y sacudía la cabeza intentado centrarse, como si estuviera alucinando

_¡Mierda! estoy dormida _susurro con extrañeza

Ahora o nunca. Pensé antes de hablar

_Deja que te lo expliquemos… _ ¡Mierda! Pensé deje de hablar, al verla enfocar su mirada en mi, sus ojos ya no eran chocolates ahora estaba negros y peligroso como la noche

_¡TE MATARE! _grito y lo siguiente que escuche fue el fuerte sonido de un disparo y los gritos de mi familia

* * *

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

_¡He! ya tengo internet y ordenador nuevamente así pues aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo que va dedicado a __**Alex de LUNATICO003**__ y a __**Karla de KARLA **__jajá espero es os haya gustado_

_¿OMG? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué creéis que paso? ¿Cuál fue vuestra parte favorita? ¿Qué pensáis de Charlie y su don? Sé que fue un poco cruel, el cómo manipulo Charlie a Eddy para que le transformara, pero mirarlo desde el punto de vista de Charlie, el lo tenía todo y de repente se queda si nada y lo único que le queda esta perdiendo el rumbo ¿Qué harías vosotros en unas situación similar? _

_O nuestro pobre Eddy al parecer su mal presentimiento termino siendo con justa razón, bueno os dejare con el nombre del siguiente capítulo: __***LA BODA***__ ¿Qué os sugiere el titulo señores?_

_**ESPERO MERECER VUESTROS REVIEWS **_

_**Contestaciones y agradecimientos:**__ lo prometido es deuda así pues aquí estoy para contestaros vuestras dudas y agradeceros que estéis conmigo _

_**: zujeyane: **__¡Ey! ¿¡Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti? Espero que todavía este por aquí conmigo y de corazón gracias por leer mi estúpida y pervertida historia, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo y tranquila nuestro Robbie también es una cajita de sorpresas ya lo veras y ¡Dios libre! Al pobre de Eddy, porque al parecer nuestra bella está muy enfadada jajaja ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:**__**Angie Cullen Hale: **__Jaja me alegra que te guste, espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, Robbie no sale aquí, pero te puedo asegurar que en el próximo nuestro querido enamorado aparecerá ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:roci Kimberley Cullen**__**: **__Hola cariño (carita de sufrimiento) lastimosamente nuestra arpía esta prometida, algo que no hace mucha gracia a nuestro pequeño saltamontes, pero no desesperes estos dos todavía tienen mucha tela por donde cortar jajaja y te aseguro que el que este prometida no será un obstáculo para nuestro pequeño saltamontes jajaja. Y me pareció una buena idea poner a Charlie de parte de Eddy y ya vez en este capítulo, como a evolucionado la relación entre Charlie y Eddy. Jajaja también hay que decir que Eddy está un poco tocado del ala ¿matarle un poquito? Jajaja este hombre esta perdiendo los papeles y lo de Follarsela te puedo decir que s*¿?*% jaja ¿no pensaras enserio que te voy a revelar que pasara? Solo puedo decirte que nuestros protagonistas la van a liar parda. Por cierto el leído un fic tuyo el de ORAL y me ha encantado, no he podido dejarte un reviews por que la pagina no me lo permitió, pero apenas pueda te dejare un gran comentario jajaja enserio el Eddy de tu historia es un coquino mal pensado jajaja. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:**__** caritoiturriaga: **__¡Como veo que eres nueva por estos perversos y pervertido lares he de decirte algo! ¡B.I.E.N.V.E.N.I.D.A! *Al Club de los pervertido y caliente Edward's y la Arpías y Rebeldes Bella's * Espero que disfrutes de esta al cada y caliente historia jajaja. Estoy encantada de que te encante mi historia jajaja y gracias mi ortografía en cuanto a gramática es un poco penosa, pero gracias por tus palabras y espero que hayas disfrutado de tus imágenes metales en este capítulo, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. ¡BIENVENIDA NUEVAMENTE AL CLUB DE LAS PERVERSIONES! y gracias. __¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:**__**ANA: **__¡Ey Ana!__Me reconforta saber que siempre estás conmigo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y el tierno momento Eddy & Charlie jajaja he de decir que amo que tu ames mis perversas y estúpida historias. Por cierto tengo una nueva, se llama Bad Teacher, si este es su titulo imagínate la historia jaja espero que también te guste, bueno te dejo esperando que con un buen sabor de boca, hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:**__**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: **__En un comentario en mi fic de Bad Teacher, me escribiste que era agradable llegar a casa después de vacaciones y encontrarte con una nueva y graciosas historia, pues yo te digo los mismo es agradable revisar mis cometarios y siempre encontrarte ahí, así pues G.R.A.C.I.A.S A.M.I.G.A por estar siempre dejándome un agradable cometarios jajaja. Bueno ya que te he agradecido por todo voy a responder a tus demandas ¿Enserio creías que se lo iba a poner tan fácil a Eddy? ¡Claro que la he prometido! Ya es hora de que nuestro pequeño saltamontes aprenda a respetar. Pero enserio piensas que un prometido va a ser un obstáculo para nuestro Eddy ¿? ¿Ah? Y créeme no eres la única que ama los momento estoy loco de Eddy jajaja. __Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat_

_**:**__**Krystel01: ¡Hola! **__Jajajaja gracias por estar aquí y unirte a mi grupo de pervertida enamoradas de Eddy's calientes jajaja así pues solo tengo algo que decirte ¡B.I.E.N.V.E.N.I.D.A! *Al Club de los pervertido y caliente Edward's y la Arpías y Rebeldes Bella's * y como bien has dicho, todas y hasta yo que no soy la escritora esperamos con ansia el momento lemmon entre la arpía y el pequeño saltamontes ¿Cómo crees que será? Bueno sin más que decirte por ahora me despido ¡Ah por cierto yo también leo uno de tus fic y he de decir que me jodidamente encanta nos leemos, me lees y te leo jajaja. __Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:**__**Karla-Cullen-hale:**__¡Karli cariño! Lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto, este capítulo está dedicado a ti espero que lo hayas disfrutado y como lo prometido es deuda el próximo capítulo será de ¡Camino a la perdición! Así pues no desesperes dentro de nada volverás a leerme y yo a agradecerte por estar aquí conmigo, gracias cariño__**. **__Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat_

_**: Luisa Black Whitlock:**__ no tienes porque pensarlo y decirlo en voz alta, lo sé soy una perra tardona jajaja ¡Hola! Amiga no tengo escusas aparte de que no tenia ordenador ¿eso es una escusa verdad? Jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo Lu, yo me pondré a leer todas las actualización en especial las tuyas que no he podido leerme así, que dentro de nada tendrá mis comentarios jajaja, bueno amore te dejo y espero leerte y que me leas pronto. Bezotes Tu Jodida Amiga Kat. __Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat_

_**:**__**Nohemí:**__ ¡hazte una cuenta, coño! Jajaja no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que no tengas una cuenta jajaja, bueno amiga, ya vez alguien tiene que tener controlado a Eddy y si es Emmett mejor que mejor ¿no crees? Y siento desilusionarte amiga pero, nuestra Bella si esta prometida y en el próximo capítulo las cosas se van a caldear bastante ¿no crees? Jajaja nuestro pequeño saltamontes no sale de una y ya está metido en otra ¡Hay hombre! Son tan idiotas jajaja. Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat_

_**:samirasama Cullen:**__ ¡Sami! Hace mucho que no se de ti ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te van las cosas? ¡Me muero por un nuevo capítulo de CRIMINAL ¡Awg! Jajaja bueno Amiga espero saber de ti y si no espero que estés Jodidamente bien y Follando mucho jajaja te has dado cuenta de que Eddy siempre termina Jodiendolo todo ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:Nessie-Araujo:**__¡Ey Ness! Qué alegría leerte jajaja tu comentarios siempre son muy vivaces gracias y por favor no te me mueras, si esta prometida, pero tranquila que nuestro pequeño saltamontes, encontrara la forma o morirá en el intento jajaja, espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo y recuerda respira hondo y ten paciencia que nuestra arpía y Eddy todavía tienes mucha tela que cortar jajaja. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat_

_**:darky1995:**__ Me llena de felicidad saber que te agrada mi alocada historia y mi perverso Eddy jajaja, aunque te has dado cuenta que este hombre da un paso adelante y retrocede tres ¡Dios es tan tonto! Jajaja__¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:astridnatica:**__¡ey jodidamente gracias! Y__B.I.E.N.V.E.N.I.D.A/O__*Al Club de los pervertido y caliente Edward's y la Arpías y Rebeldes Bella's * Espero que disfrutes de esta al cada y caliente historia jajaja. Estoy encantada de que te encante mi historia jajaja __¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**: lunatico0030:**__ Alex y como lo prometido aunque un poco tarde es deuda, aquí tienes tu capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado jajaja y tu hermana también, bueno besos amores__¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat _

_**:sandryttaa:¡**__Jodidamente gracias! Y__B.I.E.N.V.E.N.I.D.A/O__*Al Club de los pervertido y caliente Edward's y la Arpías y Rebeldes Bella's * Espero que disfrutes de esta al cada y caliente historia jajaja. Estoy encantada de que te encante mi historia jajaja Y tranquila lo importante es que lo volviste a ver y lo continuaste jajaja lo cual a mi me encanta, me encanta saber que las estúpida y cochambrosas cosas que salen de mi mente son leídas por personas tan enérgicas y carismáticas como tú, nuevamente gracias por leerme y cómo puedes ver nuestra arpía si sabe que esta prometida, solo que en ese momento se encontraba un poco ida por todo lo que había pasado jajaja, he de decir que es una idea muy buena, que lo más probable la use en otro de mis Fic porque en este ¿no crees que ya está muy liada la historia para liarla más? De todas formas si la llego a usar recuerda que todo el merito es tuyo. Bezotes y hasta el próximo capítulo, Jodidamente te quiero Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:conejoazul:**__ ¡Ey! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti jajaja Gracias por leer otra estúpida historia de mi propiedad jaja y si a mi también me encanta las actitudes de la Arpía y de el pequeño saltamontes jajaja son tan calientes y si Bella está tocada del ala, mira que olvidarse que estaba prometida con el macizo de Robbie ¡Ay! Por suerte lo recordó eventualmente jajaja__¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:lmabt:**__ ¡ey hola Laura! Jaja gracias por tus rr y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Samuel es el policía que estuvo en el atraco al banco, como especifique el capitulo 2 también es amigo de Charlie y conocía a Bella antes de que se volviera una Arpía jajaja__¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:**__**Flopi: **__¡Me cago en todo! ¡Coño! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! Flopi niña mala eso no se le hace a una amiga, miera que yo voy con toda la emoción del mundo a leer tu nueva actualización y me encuentro con un Jodida nota ¡Awg! Te mataría pero Jodidamente te odio mucho jajaja ¡Ay mi per-vertidita! Tranquila que ya te llegara la inspiración, tu solo tómatelo con calma y veras jajaja, bueno amiga espero que te haya molado el nuevo capítulo y recuerda Jodidamente Te Odio tu amiga Kat_

_**:**__**indii93:**__ ¡Vez este es más largo! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado indii y como siempre Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus rr los aprecio mucho__jajaja__¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:**__**china lop32:**__ jajaja como vez no eres la única que encuentra a Robbie un hombre caliente, caliente jajaja y no tienes por qué morirte cuando esta historia llegue a su fin jajaja puedes engancharte a otra, por cierto tengo una par que son nueva __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja bueno amor gracias por estar aquí y espero que lo hayas disfrutado Besos Kat_

_**:**__**AlaMedianoche:**__ jaja gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo__como siempre Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus rr los aprecio mucho__jajaja__¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:claudia Cullen xD:**__ jajaja gracias y si Robbie esta Jodidamente caliente jajaja__**:¡**__Jodidamente gracias! Y__B.I.E.N.V.E.N.I.D.A/O__*Al Club de los pervertido y caliente Edward's y la Arpías y Rebeldes Bella's * Espero que disfrutes de esta al cada y caliente historia jajaja. Estoy encantada de que te encante mi historia jajaja __como siempre Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus rr los aprecio mucho__jajaja__¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?__ ¿Qué crees que pasara? Gracias por estar conmigo y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero. Besos de tu amiga Kat __**P.d:**__ Pásate por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

_**:Jodidamente **__Gracias__** A: **__**shineevero:**__ por cierto yo también amo a Robbie jajaja__** :loveme: **__gracias por estar aquí conmigo : __**Pili-ArgentinaUSA:**__ Jodidamente gracias : __**DianaC: **__y claro que pienso continuar la historia jaja jodidamente gracias por leerme __**: Lucky Luciano Noctambula:**__ gracias y espero que cuando vengas a ESPAÑA me visites jaja jodidamente gracias por leerme __**: jeka Cullen s:**__ jaja tranquila no me odies, no habrá más notas lo juro jajaja jodidamente gracias por leerme __**: Jigoku No Kokoro:**__ gracias por tu enhorabuena y jodidamente gracias por leerme__** : hudycer: **__Jodidamente gracias y espero tener noticias tuyas pronto __**:IsisBelikov:**__ gracias y no te me mueras prometo actualizar más seguido jajaja __**: sandra32321:**__ jodidamente gracias por leerme y alguna vez te he dicho que también soy fan de tus fic __**: lesly jailenne:**__ Jodidamente gracias por leerme espero saber pronto de ti __**: Medialuna:**__ jaja lo sé tengo la jodida manía de dejar el capitulo en la partes emocionantes soy una perra pero tranquila actualizare con rapidez ¿creo? jajaja Jodidamente gracias por leerme : __**Ely Cullen M:**__ Jodidamente gracias y espero que te gustes este capitulo, como siempre digo la rareza siempre marca la diferencia jajaja __**: Anfitrite:**__ jajaja gracias y te prometo mas provocaciones a cuenta de estos dos jajaja Jodidamente gracias por leerme __**: KatePB: **__jaja gracias y he de decir que también he leído uno de tus fic y me encanto jajaja __**: marcullen**__: me encanta que te guste mi Bella diferente espero que hayas disfrutado de el nuevo capítulo, jodidamente gracias por leerme __**: Medialuna: **__jaja nuestro Eddy va a pasarlas canutas con Bella jaja espero que te hayas gustado y gracias por leerme __**: despatz: **__jajaja mira que solo pensar en la parte de Eddy imaginándose a bella en el piano jaja muy mal ¡he! Jaja tienes una mente muy pervertida jajaja jodidamente gracias por leerme __**: :**__ amiga ¿? No se nada de ti estas todavía por estos lares ¿?__** : Conlaca**__: hace mucho que no se de ti, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo y Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo __**:alma de monterrey México:**__ alma, hace mucho que no se de ti ¿estas todavía conmigo? Besos jodidamente gracias por leerme : __**vera Masen**__: cómo ves ahora nuestro Charlie está mucho mejor jajaja jodidamente gracias por leerme __**:saraswan: **__Jodidamente gracias por leerme, besos __**: Giss Cullen Ivashkov:**__ jajaja todavía falta un poco para ese besos robado ¿o no? Jaja gracias por leerme __**:Acrepus:**__ jodidamente gracias por leerme __**: Brenda:**__ jodidamente gracias por leerme_

_**ATENCIÓN / Posdata**__: Pasaos por mis nuevas historias __***Camino a la perdición***__ que va de 11 años después del abandono en luna nueva, y como todas mis historias tiene a un Eddy muy caliente jajaja y también tengo __***Bad Teacher***__ va de un Eddy caliente y una Bella adulta y profesora de educación sexual, que he de apuntar en esta historia Bella no es muy madura jajaja_

**¡Os amo! Jodidamente mucho **

_Bueno de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo_

_**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras/res y gracias a las que ya estaban conmigo desde antes**__** ¡Jodidamente os amo!**_

_**P.D:**__ pasaos por mis otras historias ¡Gracias nuevamente y os amo!_

_**Siento los errores de ortografía y gramática**_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** _Para todos/as los que lean__** "El Beso de la muerte"**__ os informo que la voy a editar, ya que ayer me dio por leérmela y me eh dado cuanta que tiene demasiados errores de ortografía y gramática, aparte también me he salido mucho de la trama y puede que le cambien el nombre, bueno el caso es que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que lo voy a editar por completo __**¡Siento las molestias!**_


	11. Boda: La teoría del caos

****Es**te ca**pít**ul**o va** d**edi**cad**o a m**is l**ect**ora**s, gr**aci**as p**or l**eer**me y **Jod**ida**men**te g**rac**ias **por **vue**str**os R**evi**ews**** :P** Sie**nto** la t**ard**an**za **

**Declaración****: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual. _Y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué os lo aviso? Si ya me conocéis_. ¡Divertíos! **¡¿Eh?** Si **eres **menor **de **edad **¿Qué** coño **haces** leyendo **esto?: ¡A**y!** La **ju**ve**nt**ud **de** ho**y e**n día**

**..**

**.**

**Boda: Teoría del caos**

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**..**

**.**

Un acto a la zar provoca otro y este a su vez provoca uno igual o peor, al final aparece el patrón esa es la teoría del caos

A esa simple teoría se reducía mi vida de un acto a otro hasta llegar al centro de todos mis desastres existenciales. Desde el día que me había enamorado de Edward Cullen mi vida había caído en un caos incontrolable y cuando por fin creí que lo peor me había pasado y que nunca más vería a Edward Cullen, voy yo y me lo vuelvo a encontrar.

Cuando Cullen volvió a entrar en mi vida, básicamente me dio igual ya que yo no siento nada por él, había decidido seguir con mis planes sin permitir que el interfiriera. Pero al parecer el azar nos estaba por la labor de dejarme hacer las cosas a mi manera

Y hay frente a mi estaba lo único bueno que me quedaba, pero el ya no era mío, ahora era de Cullen dejándome a mi igual o más herida que cuando Victoria había vuelto a mi vida… por lo menos Victoria no me había dejado sola… de eso ya se encargo Cullen

_Sola y traicionada_. Pensé amargamente

_¡Te Matare!...

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**..**

_¡Te matare! _ Grito y lo siguiente que oí fue el fuerte sonido de un disparo y los gritos de mi familia

Antes de que mi cabeza recibiera un impacto en medio de mis cejas que me tirara la cabeza hacia atrás con una fuerza que provoco que callera al suelo

Todo lo que había pasado después del sonido del disparo había sido eso impresión, mi cuerpo había estado laxo a merced de la fuerza de la bala impulsando mi cuerpo y convirtiéndolo en una marioneta de la gravedad

_¡Dios mío Hija! _le grito de Charlie me alerto de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor

Vi como Emmett caía al suelo riéndose

Como Jasper miraba a Bella con miedo

Como Rosalie tenía cara de _¨Te Jodes te lo mereces¨_

Y como Alice y mis padres me socorrían como si temieran que en realidad me hubiera matado

Y yo ahora mismo me sentía miserable, Bella, mi Bella o mejor dicho mi ex Bella había intentado matarme y no había sido un farol había tirado a matar

Me toque la frente donde la bala había dado y luego rebotado… ¡Enserio me había disparado!

_Bien Edward la mujer que amas ha intentado matarte._ Pensé con ironía… ¡Joder y eso que ya estaba muerto!. Dijo mi vocecita interna mientras me ponía en pie con ayuda de mis padres y Alice

_Bella… Hija.

_No me llames hija Charlie. Yo no soy tu hija _grito Bella interrumpiéndole

No fui el único que se sitio mal y vio como la cara de mármol de Charlie se desfiguraba por el dolor que el producían las palabras de su hija

_¡No! Tú eres mi hija, mi niña. Mi Bella… no pue...des.. No de...bes_ La voz tartamudéate de Charlie sonaba lastimera y laxa

_¡Vale! lo siento, no debí decir eso _dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello, antes de dejarlas caer a su constado.

Todavía tenía su arma en la mano derecha, la tenia agarrada con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se transparentaban _Me alegra que este bien Charlie. Aunque no lo parezca me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu en cierta forma _un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar su voz, era monocorde y vacía

Vi como Charlie se acercaba he intentaba abrazarla pero Bella dio un paso atrás guardado las distancias… ¡¿le tenía miedo!

_No, no te acerques, es verdad estoy feliz por ti, pero ya no es lo mismo y lo siento _dijo en voz baja guardando su arma antes de darse la vuelta y hacer anden de irse

_No. claro que es lo mismo, soy un poco distinto pero sigo siendo yo, pequeña _dijo Charlie con desesperación

Bella seguía de espaldas a nosotros cuando su voz cambio por una irónica y burlesca

_Sí que ha cambiado Charlie, antes éramos tu y yo, ahora simplemente será tu Charlie Cullen y yo Isabella Swan, por pequeño que parezca todo ha cambiado _termino emprendiendo su marcha dejándonos a todos de pie con las caras desencajadas y la angustia clava en nuestros pechos

Vimos como paraba a un paso de la salida. Y poca pero la esperanza volvió a nosotros

_¡Felicidades Cullen! Victoria me cambio la vida… pero tú me dejaste sola _dijo antes de corres y perderse entre la gente

_No Bella. No _grite intentado que me oyera pero era demasiado tarde

El peso de sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como una gran bola de demolición.

Victoria le había cambiado la vida pero no la había dejado sola. De eso me había encargado yo

**..**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

¿¡Llore! No. No lo hice, yo había dejado de tener lágrimas hacía mucho tiempo y no valía la pena intentarlo

¿¡Me enfade! No, tampoco lo hice, porque ¿Con quién debería enfadarme en realidad? Con Charlie Cullen por querer sentirse vivo de nuevo. No

Con Cullen por haberme quitado lo único que tenía, no había que ser muy listo para imaginarse como había terminado mi padre convirtiéndose en un Cullen. No había que ser muy listo para saber que Cullen solamente se había comportado como lo suele hacerlo. De forma egoísta y estúpida, así que ni a él podía culpar

En tal caso era mi culpa por haber a orillado a mi padre a pensar lo que no era y él en un absurdo intento de salvarme me había dejado sola

Así que aquí estaba, viendo como las llamas se llevaban lo único que me había quedado… El único recuerdo de mi padre estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas

Me gire y corrí atreves por todo los Ángeles dejando atrás la única fotografía mía y de mi padre siendo consumida por el fuego

Ahora ya no me sentía traicionada ahora simplemente me sentía sola

_Adiós papa._ Pensé con tristeza

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado no lo sé?

Solo era consciente de que estaba en casa consumiéndome del dolor, solo era consciente de que una vez más le había jodido la vida a Bella y que por más que lo intentara solo terminaba de joderla más y más

¿¡Que sería lo próximo ir y chuparle la sangre! Me pregunte amargamente

Después de que Bella se había ido yo había sido consiente de muchas cosas a la vez de cómo Charlie sollozaba sin lagrimas, de cómo mis hermanos quedaba en shock, como mis padres intentaba consolarnos a todos y pasar ellos su propio dolor y de cómo yo la volvía a pifiar de una manera monumental

_¡Edward! _le grito de Charlie me saco de mi espiral de remordimiento para encontrármelo de pie en el umbral de mi habitación seguido por el resto de la familia

_¡Que! _mi voz sonó pastosa y triste

_Hoy es el día y tenemos un plan _dijo Emmett entrando a mi habitación y abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar el resplandeciente sol, que nos puso a todos a brillar como la jodida campanilla

¿Es el día? ¿Plan? De qué carajo hablaban

Me encogí de hombros y los mire con confusión esperando una aclaración

_Bella se casa _grito la pixel

De lo único que fui consiente fue de mi cuerpo poniéndose en pie y del rugido animal que salió de mis labios, cuando mi _Darke*(Darke veider ¿sabéis quien es? verdad)_ interior proceso la información

_¡Mía! _rugió _Darke_ saliendo de mi habitación seguido por mi familia

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

_Espejito, espejito quien es la dama de honor más bonita _me reír de la estúpida imitación de Aiiram _(N.t: si se lo que piensas eres tú. Gracias y Bienvenida a el club de las pervertidas. Bss)_ de bruja mala del cuento de _Blanca _hace orgias con los enanitos_ nieve._

_Mira lo que has provocado, ahora tendré que maquillarme de nuevo _le dije cuando pare de reír y me mire al espejo y vi los manchurrones del rímel y las lagrimas de risa que mojaban mis mejilla

_¡Bah...Tonterías te arreglamos en un segundo… ¿Ya te sientes mejor? _me pregunto seria mientras limpiaba mi cara con las toallitas desmaquillaste… Verdad era que hoy no me había levantado del mejor humor del mundo pero... No todos los días te levantas sabiendo que ya no tienes padre ¿Verdad?

_Me caso con Robbie Wiliams ¡¿Tu qué crees! _le gruñí juguetonamente

_¡¿Perra con suerte! _me empujo con cariño antes de ponerse a maquillarme de nuevo

¡Bueno hoy era el día! Y desde luego se podía decir que estaba realmente excitada ¡Si hoy sería un día para recordar!

**.**

_Estas preciosas, cariño _me dijo Florencia abrazándome con fuerza antes de entregarme un lazo de seda color azul

_Gracias Flopi _ tome el lazo y lo ate a mi muñeca con un nudo mariposa

_Bueno señoritas cotorras dejar de marujear, el novio debe estar de los nervios _la voz de Alex el mejor amigo y padrino de Robbie nos saco de nuestra pequeña charla _lista _me pregusto ofreciéndome el brazo

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, ya que cuando era pequeña había soñado que el que me llevaría al altar seria mi padre, no el mejor amigo del novio

_Con un demonio si _le conteste tomándole el brazo y caminado con el detrás de Aiiram y Flopi mis dos damas de honor por el pasillo de la casa de campo

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

_Bueno vamos allá _dijo Alice perdiéndose entre los pasillo de la casa de campo donde se iba a celebrar la boda de mi mujer con ese próximo cadáver

Los teníamos todo bien planeado, nos íbamos a robar a la novia

Y ya todo estaba en marcha

Estábamos dentro de la casa de campo mesclados entre los invitados

La misión era fácil

Alice distraería al novio y ubicaría a la novia

Jasper se estaba encargando de los dos guardaespaldas de la entrada

Mis padres y Charlie estaba a unos kilómetros de aquí esperándonos en un coche para la fuga, aunque era un poco estúpido ya que corríamos mas rápido que cualquier coche pero no pensaba llevarme a Bella hasta Alaska a cuestas eso sería muy incomodo para ella, así que iba a usar un coche

Rosalie y Emmett estaban mezclados entre los invitados, esperando nuestra señal para que los detrajesen formado algún escáldalo

Y yo estaba esperado escuchar la señal de Alice para corre y coger a Bella

Volví a revisar que la jeringuilla con el somnífero estuviera bien para cuando tuviera que usarla, porque yo podía ser todo menos estúpido y sabía que si no dormía a Bella me iba a ser imposible llevármela

Vi como el estúpido novio se posicionaba en el altar que habían construido en la mitad del inmenso jardín

_¡Estúpido humano!._ Pensé al verlo sonreír cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar

¿¡Enserio pensaba que mi Bella se iba a casar con él!. Primero muerto _otra vez_

_Edward._ El grito mental de Alice me puso alerta, corrí dentro de casa sin dejarme ver antes de subir las escaleras y llegar donde se encontraba una Alice muy desconcertada y solo

__No_. No vuelve abajo. ¡Maldita sea!... No sé como lo ha hecho pero no he podido dar con ella. ¡Maldición! debe estar saliendo ahora mismo… Corre _me grito como loca

El sonido de su voz no había desaparecido cuando yo estaba corriendo otra vez pasillo abajo

_Maldita sea_. Gruñí amargamente no podía corre a velocidad vampírica ya que los empleados del cáterin estaba pululando por la casa y podrían verme

_Disculpe jovencito, por favor podría decirme donde está el baño _maldije como un condenado cuando una mujer de unos 89 años me paro en la mitad del pasillo para preguntarme por el baño

_lo siento señora, pero no lo sé _le conteste intentado no sonar grosero al esquivarla

_Espere. No puedes usted ayudarme

¡Awrf!

_Lo siento pero tengo que robarme a la novia _grite dejando a la pobre mujer estupefacta en la mitad del pasillo

**.**

¡No maldición!

Parado en la entrada en la casa y mirando hacia el altar puede ver a mi Bella con un hermoso vestido blanco con la parte de adelante contar 10 dedos sobre sus rodillas y la parte de atrás del vestido larga hasta sus tobillo imitando una cola y una sonrisa de anuncio, lucia radiante y se estaba casando con otro hombre… Y si señores que suerte la mía, después de toda una tarde sin sol, el maldito sale a relucir en este preciso momento

_Tenemos que hacer algo _dijo Alice llegando a mi lado seguida por el resto de mis hermanos

_¿El qué? Quieres que corra atreves del jardín destellando como la puta de campanilla y me lleve a la novia _le escupía irónico

_Pues básicamente si_ me dijo dándome un paraguas negro _lo sea un poco de escena de película mala, pero es esto o ella se casa con el_ me dijo abriendo la sombrilla sobre mi y empujándome a la sol

_Vamos Edward es ahora o nunca _dijo Rosalie sonriéndome con sincerada por primera vez desde que había dejado a Bella

_Si, ahora o nunca _dije caminando hacia ella, a medida que me acercaba más de uno de los invitado se quedaban mirándome con expresiones raras…Me nudas pintas debo de tener. Pensé

_Si alguien no está conforme con este enlace que hable ahora o calle para siempre _dijo el juez de paz

_Es tu oportunidad_. Me dije

Pero como ya era una costumbre desde que había vuelto a ver a Bella todo se complico

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

Esta es mi señal. Pensé antes de soltarme el lazo que me había dado flopi y dejarlo caer al suelo

¿¡Espera ese es Cullen! Venga ya

**.**

**Edward**

**.**

_¡No! _grito un hombre italoamericanos de un 1.90 más o menos sacando un arma de su chaqueta

Lo siguiente que paso fue igual o más surrealista

Las damas de honor sacaron armas debajo de sus vestidos y se tiraron al suelo, seguidas por el novio, mi Bella y el padrino a tiempo que sacaba también ellos armas, vi como unos diez hombres sacaban también armas apuntado a Bella y el resto, la gente había empezado a gritar y correr dejando el jardín con Bella, las damas de honor, el padrino y el novio, en el suelo escudándose detrás de una mesa que había cerca a la capilla de madera y ladrillos. Los que según sus mentes eran los malos se había dispersado escondiéndose y yo, bueno yo estaba en medio, me sentía como una de las damiselas de las películas del oeste

_¡Al suelo Cullen! _el grito de Bella me saco de mi shock tirándome al suelo

¿Qué? Había corrido hasta mí para protegerme, pero si no me iba a pasar nada

_Da igual sea arriendado para salvarte_. Me dijo la voz de mi _Darke princesita _

_¡Maldita sea! _la escuche rezongar

_¡¿Qu…

_¡Cállate!, ves esa mesa allí _me dijo señalando la mesa que estaba a un lateral de la capilla y donde estaban el resto

Asentí sin decir nada

_Bien quiero que corras como si un maldito _teletabie Gay_ te estuviera persiguiendo para violarte, corre a la voz de ¡Ya! _me grito tirando de mí y corriendo hasta la mesa, antes de oír los disparos y que una bala me pasara zumbando por el oído derecho

_¿Qué Coño? _escuche a alguien espetar cuando estuvimos detrás de la mesa

_Mejor no preguntes nada Flopi _dijo Bella la persona que había hablado _¿¡Ya has hablado con el resto! _pregunto Bella a su novio mientras sacaba otra arma de debajo de su Vestido. Pude ver los porta armas pegados a la parte alta de sus muslo ¡Carajo!

_No… oh espera .Agente Wiliams de M16 al habla _dijo contestado su móvil ¿Agente? ¿M16?

¿Qué coño?

_Toma _sacudí mi cabeza para ver a Bella entregarme el arma que había acabado de sacar ¿Pero qué? _Como piensas defenderte si unos de esos te quieren pegar un tiro ¿Eh? _me inquirió dándome a entender que como pensaba hacerlo y seguir pareciendo humano

_¡¿Agente? _dije apuntado a su novio/cadáver

La escuche soltar una risilla y mirarme con cara de _¨No puede ser más obvio¨_

Juro que escuche todas las piezas de engranaje de mi cabeza acoplarse perfectamente

_¡Oh mi dios! tu boda, no es boda es una misión _exclame demasiado impresionado y aliviado

_En efecto mi querido Waston _me dijo mirando sobre mi cabeza a la espera de cualquier movimiento

_¿¡Pero… no… en..tiendo… po…r qu…é?

_por qué, el estúpido de Domenic se cree el rey del mundo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de matar al hombre y la mujer que el jodieron la organización… Y no hay mejor entrada que matarles el día de su boda y salir endeble. El maldito escapo hace unos meses y sabíamos que estaba esperado el momento para darnos caza a Robbie y a mí, y no ha nada mejor que un buen pedazo de queso para atraer a un ratón, así que aquí estamos casándonos para darle a nuestro pequeño y estúpido Domenic su minutos de fama _termino

Yo estaba indeciso entre la admiración y la emoción por lo que me había contado ¡Mierda! Todo esto para sacar a ese tal Domenic de su escondite… Bueno desde luego había funcionado

A los lejos leí las mentes de mis hermanos, que estaba igual que yo en este momento

_Maldita sea ¡! cuando piensa llegar eso jodidos estúpido, mierda tendrían que haber estado aquí antes de que empezara todo ¿Qué coño está pasando? _le grito Bella a su no… ¡Ja! No a ese estúpido humano que no era nada de ella

_¡Maldita sea! _ gruño una de la chicas que estaban con nosotros _ Esto solo nos pasa a nosotros. Me muero por saber cómo lo vamos a hacer ellos son 10 y nosotros 5 y un estúpido que dudo que sepa usar el arma que le diste. No te apuntes con ella a la cara, ¿vale? _dijo mirándome fijamente como si fuera un puto idiota

_Me muero por saber si sigues pensado que soy estúpido cuando acerque mi boca a tu cuello. _Pensé sonriéndole sardónicamente y deleitándome al ver como se estremecía

_Mierda ahí que salir de aquí._ Ese pensamiento me alerto

_¡Joder!_ solté sin pensar

_¿¡Que pasa! _me pregunto Bella

_Domenic intenta escapar _ le dije monitorizando los movimiento de el tal Domenic que ahora salía por la parte de atrás del jardín

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde? _me inquirió Bella fulminándome con la mirada ¡Mierda ahora también de eso tengo yo la culpa! …No te jodes

_Esta saltando una de las valla traseras _le dijo viendo como el humano saltaba la valla

_Bien _dijo girándose hacia sus compañeros _Ese cabron está escapando, necesito que me cubráis _le dijo

_¿Cómo?

_Solo lo sé, así que cubrirme… Tú te vienes conmigo _me espeto tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome a la parte trasera de los jardines. Y como había pasando antes las balas empezaron a silbar en nuestra dirección

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

_Primero muerta antes de que vuelvas a escapar_. Pensé al ver como metía su jodido culo en un coche

Salte la valla con Cullen detrás de mí comportándose como un idiota ¡Carajo! Ni por qué se fuera a morir otra vez .

_Conduce _le grite tirándole las llaves de mi moto, que se podría decir que era el destino el que me había hecho aparcarla en esta parte

_¡¿Qué! _dijo mirado las llaves como si fueran la puta bomba nuclear

_Que conduzcas ¡Coño! _le grite y al parecer eso lo espabilo _Vamos a ya _susurre cerca a su oído cuando arranco a toda velocidad

**..**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

¡Maldita Arpía!... Saque la moto a toda velocidad antes que hacer alguna tontería como Follarme sobre la puta moto por haberme susurrado al odio y haberme puesto caliente con esa simpleza

_Malditos coches italianos _la escuche mascullar al darse cuenta que el coche de Domenic era rápido y no abría manera de alcanzarlo _¡Bingo! _grito exaltándome _ Toma el próximo cruce_ me dijo

Cruce perdiendo el coche de vista y subiendo un puente de retorno en construcciones que pasaba sobre la carretera, por lo cual el puente no tenia guarda raíles

¿O no? Pensé imaginadme lo que me pediría que hiciera

_¡O si! _dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente _¡Ahora! _grito poniendo sus manos sobre las mías y girando bruscamente la moto tirándola fuera del puente

¡Maldita loca! Nos vamos a matar.. Bueno corrección se va a matar

Pensaba girarme para cogerla y protegerla con mi cuerpo. Para amortiguar el impactó contra el suelo. Pero una vez más leyó mi mente

_Ni lo piense _me grito a tiempo que la moto caí de pie dando una par de rebote en el asfalto y unos cuatro kilómetros delante del coche de Domenic ¿Cómo coño lo había hecho? _Amortiguadores de moto Cross _me contesto la pregunta no formulada _Espabila y sigue conduciendo _dijo quitando sus manos de las mías, antes de sentir como se movía girándose y quedando sentada sobre mi regazo y sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas enrolladas en mi cintura ¡Mierda! Podía sentir el calor de su sexo sobre mi muy caliente amiguito _Reduce _dijo sacando dos armas de sus muslo descubierto por el viento, ya que el vestido ondeaba hacia delante como una bufanda atada a un cuello dejando al vista sus braguitas rojas de encaje ¡Santísima mierda! _Reduce idiota _me grito poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de mi, antes de empezar a disparar

¡Maldita sea podía ser esto más caliente! …¡O si, si podía! Gruñí cuando pego mas su cuerpo al mío dejando que su sexo tocara mi muy dura polla atraves de la tela de mis vaqueros y sus bragas ¡Caraja!

_¡Umm! Eddy chico malo _susurro roncamente restregándose contra mí a la par que disparaba

¡Maldita mujer!

No sé cómo ni cuándo, ya que yo estaba perdido en un orgasmo próximo gracias a el roce, pero de lo único que fui consiente fue de ver como el coche de Domenic caía a un precipicio con el dentro

Y lo único que necesite fue que Bella se pegara mas a mí para mirar sobre mi hombro para correrme como un niño de 13 años, no sé cómo pero pare la moto enterrando mi cara en el cuello de Bella mientras gruñía como un animal, mis pelotas se tensaron antes de tener la mejor corrida de mi puta existencia

_¡Awrg! _puse mi manos en la caderas de Bella aparentándola mas contra mi polla y sintiéndola caliente y húmeda ¡Oh Si la perra estaba caliente muy caliente!

A la mierda

Estrelle mis labios con los de ella, con violencia, sintiendo esa sed y excitación que hacía ya cuatro años no sentía, mi _Darke oscuro_, rugió por la necesidad de morderla y mi _Darke princesa _saltaba entre girasoles

Fue un beso caliente desesperado, necesitado y de reconocimiento. Era todo. Fue un beso intenso, era el beso que me había perdido estos 4 malditos años. En el momento que mis labios tocaron los suyos, rugí como un animal ante la sensación y abrí su boca con mi lengua buscándola su caliente y mojada lengua. Recorrí cada recoveco de su exquisita y adictiva boca, pasé mi lengua por sus labios y los succioné en mi boca. Sintiendo como la sangre se reunía en ese punto incrementando su sabor, presione un poco mis dientes provocando que saliera un provocativa gota de sangre _¡Arr! _le gruñido animal se abrió paso por auto vi vacía donde no encontrábamos _¡Para!_ Grito mi _Darke princesita_ a tiempo que Bella gemía de placer… ¡Dios!

Me separe de ella relamiéndome los labios que todavía tenía el sabor de su sangre ¡Maldita sea! La había besado mientras le succionaba su sangre, no si antes haber tenido un orgasmo alucinante

_¡Maldita sea! _dije entrecortado

_Amen sea hermano _contesto antes de echarse a reír como una loca

_Te apetece dar una vuelta nena _le pregunte pasando mi legua por sus labio entre abiertos u jadeantes labios

_Puta mierda ¡Si! _grito antes de devorarme los labios

¡O si esta es tu oportunidad Cullen! Grite

Mientras mi _Darke oscura _se masturba pensando en lo bien que no lo íbamos a pasar y _mi Darke princesa_ reía tontamente con la expectativa de un futuro mejor

O claro que era mi oportunidad

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**

¡Awrh!**¡Hola Mis mini pervertidas!** ¿Me ha veis extrañado! Yo a vosotras/os ¡Sí!

Maldita sea esto se pone caliente, caliente ¿no creéis? ¿Os gusto la boda? A mi particularmente me gusta el final del capitulo ajajaja

Mis mini pervertidas/os el próximo capítulo esta que quema. Mierda, creo que tendré quemaduras de grado 3 mientras lo esté escribiendo ¡Carajo! Esto se está tornando peligroso no creéis

**¡Yo tengo calor, mucho calor y ustedes!**

Como siempre gracias a mis incondicionales y a mis nuevas pervertidas, espero que os haya gustado el cap.… besos de vuestra **Súper pervertida** jajaja

_**zujeyane: :Angie Cullen Hale_ roci Kimberley Cullen: caritoiturriaga: :ANA: **__jajaj mujer espero que te haya gustado este cap y como ves amiga Bella tiro mas a matar que a hacer daño jajajaja___**lovedreamCA : Aiiram: WiNkY_CuLLeN:** _**:Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: Krystel01: :Karla-Cullen-hale: : Luisa Black Whitlock: :Nohemí: **__si pensando que esta muy mal que no tengas cuenta ¿ki sabes verdad? Jaja ten gusto el cap__**:samirasama Cullen: :Nessie-Araujo: :darky1995: :astridnatica: : lunatico0030: :sandryttaa: :conejoazul: :lmabt: :Flopi: :indii93: :china lop32: AlaMedianoche: claudia Cullen xD: **_**Medialuna;** jajaja en eso consiste dejaros con las ganas para luego daros un gran ¡Boom! Jajaja

_**¿Merezco rr?**_


End file.
